Why?
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Beyond Birthday wurde geschnappt und ins Gefängnis gesteckt, doch gerade ER holt ihn mit allen Mitteln dort heraus und lässt ihn in eine Nervenheilanstalt einliefern. Wieso? Was will er damit bezwecken? Und warum fühlt er sich in seiner Nähe immer so seltsam...? (Ab Kapitel 15 beginnt Lime/Lemon und BDSM! Pairing: BxL)
1. Prolog

_Wieso tat der andere ihm das an? Er hat das alles doch nur gut gemeint._

 _Es war doch so besser, als im Gefängnis, oder?_

Die Gefühlsschwankungen machten dem Schwarzschopf mit den Pandaaugen sichtlich zu schaffen. Vor ungefähr vier Monaten, hatte er es geschafft, das Beyond Birthday, der Mörder von drei unschuldigen Menschen, durch eine Sondergenehmigung, die der junge Mann mit allen Mittel durchgerungen hatte, verlegt wurde. Unter 24 Stunden Dauerüberwachung wurde der Rotäugige in der Nervenheilanstalt beobachtet und jede, noch so kleinste Regung, protokolliert.

Zuerst hatte man seinen kompletten Körper auf einen Stuhl gefesselt, zu hoch war das Risiko, dass etwas passieren könnte. Der exzentrische Detektiv hatte ihn seitdem mindestens zwei Mal die Woche besucht. Keiner wusste, wieso er **ihn** aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte und hierher bringen ließ, aber ein versuchter Suizid und dreifach Mord reichte aus, um eine psychische Störung zu diagnostizieren.

Die Besuche wurden zu einem Ritual für die zwei Männer, die sich so ähnlich waren, dass sie Zwillinge sein könnten. Nur zwei kleine Unterschiede gab es, die man nur wirklich sah, wenn man beide in einem Raum hatte.

Die Augenfarbe und die Mimik.

Während der eine ein ausdrucksloses, fast schon verlorenes, Gesicht aufsetzte, war beim Anderen ein teuflisches Grinsen zu sehen, was nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte. Es bescherte einem ein unbehagliches Gefühl und man wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Menschen…

Nachdem zwei Monate ohne nennenswerte Vorfälle vergangen waren, gewährte man Beyond mehr Freiraum. Er lebte in einem kleinen Zimmer, ausgestattet mit dem Allernötigsten, und konnte sich darin sogar fast frei bewegen. Die Kette der Fußfesseln war großzügig weit, damit er ohne größere Probleme laufen konnte, die Handschellen hatten ebenfalls eine Kette, die es zuließ, dass er Alltägliches verrichten konnte. Nur wenn sein Spiegelbild zu Besuch kam, wurden die Ketten wieder gekürzt und er auf dem Stuhl fixiert.

 _Ob er sich freut, wenn ich ihm Erdbeermarmelade mitbringe? Er hatte bestimmt schon eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr in dieser Art gehabt… Oder würde er ihn wieder so abweisen, wie die ganzen, letzten Male?_

Heute war es wieder soweit… Er würde ihn besuchen und dieses Mal hatte er sogar ein Geschenk dabei. Der junge Mann, mit der gekrümmten Haltung, schritt vorsichtig vor die Tür zu **seinem** Zimmer. Er wusste nicht, wieso er jedes Mal, dieses gleiche, komische Gefühl hatte, wenn er vor Beyonds Tür stand. Mit zittriger Hand drückte er die Türklinke herunter und schlenderte langsam in den kleinen Raum, in dem er bereits von ihm, mit einem breiten Grinsen und rotschimmernden Augen, begrüßt wurde.

 _Meine Hände schwitzen wieder, wieso fühle ich mich so komisch in seiner Nähe? War das Angst? Unwohlsein? Oder sogar… Liebe? Wann war das bloß passiert? Wie konnte ich es zulasse, dass gerade ich mich in_ _ **ihn**_ _verliebe?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Auf die Minute genau kommt mein kleiner Schatz die Tür hinein. Zumindest wünschte er sich bestimmt aus tiefstem Herzen, dass ich ihn so nenne. Wie unbeholfen er wieder wirkt und immer versucht es zu überspielen, damit ich es nicht merke! Vergiss es… Nach wenigen Wochen habe ich es schon geahnt, wie du mich angesehen hast, wie du mich behandelst. Du wartest förmlich auf den Moment, in dem ich dich aus freien Stücken berühre, dir sogar meine Liebe gestehe?! Hahaha… niemals! Wie konntest du so blöd sein und dieses Gefühl in dir zulassen?_

 _Ich werde dich zappeln lassen, dich quälen, wie du es einst mit mir getan hast, und mir irgendwann das nehmen, was ich schon immer will!_

 _Hach, wie schön, dass ich ihn so nervös mache. Mir gefällt es, wie er versucht meinem Blick auszuweichen, doch ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut, Lawliet!_

Der Jüngere schenkte ihm ein überaus freundliches Grinsen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück in den Stuhl, an dem er fixiert war. Für L war es jedes Mal eine Qual, aber auch gleichzeitig ein wunderschöner Moment in seine Nähe zu sein. Er kannte dieses Gefühl "Liebe" nicht. Hatte es erfolgreich all die Jahre ignoriert und verschlossen. Wollte nie so etwas zulassen, da es als Detektiv hinderlich schien. Doch in einem unachtsamen Moment, als er ihn beobachtete, wie er damals in seiner Zelle lag, mit einem gequälten fast traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, die Brandwunden über seinem Gesicht noch frisch und gerötet, hatte es ihn erwischt. Er wollte ihm so etwas nicht antun und beschloss an diesem Tag, ihn zu verlegen, wo es ihm wenigstens etwas besser ging.

Nun stand der Schwarzäugige direkt vor Beyond, ratlos, was er jetzt tun sollte. Als der Blick des Irren auf die Papiertüte in L's Hand fiel, öffnete er sie fahrig und holte ein großes Marmeladenglas hervor.

 _Oh! Das nenne ich doch mal eine Überraschung. Immerhin wusste er, dass ich Erdbeermarmelade liebe! Wie aufmerksam von ihm… kihihi… Dann nehmen wir mal das Glas dankend an, wie es sich für jemanden mit Manieren gehört, und schenken ihm eine kleine, natürlich unbeabsichtigte Berührung, mit den Fingern. Hahaha, wie er plötzlich zittert…_

Die Berührung der zwei Männern, die so gleich und doch so verschieden waren, erschrak den Detektiven und er zog die Hand schnell weg. Ihm wurde plötzlich extrem warm und die Hand fing an zu kribbeln. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte L den Rotäugigen an, wie er das Glas kurz streichelte, dann flink öffnete und direkt zwei Finger darin versenkte. In diesem Moment konnte man die pure Freude in seinem Gesicht sehen. Sie war ehrlich und nicht gestellt! Beyond schob sich die zwei Finger in den Mund und leckte sie genüsslich ab. L fragte sich, ob die Pfleger, die Heizung hier zu hoch gestellt hatten, wischte sich kurz über die Stirn und musterte Beyond weiter, wie er gierig die Marmelade leerte. Plötzlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und anstatt, wie jedes Mal, diesem Blick auszuweichen, wurde L in den Bann gezogen, fesselte ihn und schenkte dem Anderen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

 _Wie er mich wieder ansieht, kihihi… Ach L mein Kleiner, dass wird noch richtig spaßig zwischen uns zwei Hübschen. Ich denke ich ärgere ihn noch ein wenig… Ein bisschen Marmelade auf die Finger und nun richtig schön anzüglich die klebrige Köstlichkeit herunterlecken. Na L, wird dir warm?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Wieso macht Beyond das? Mein Körper macht sich gerade selbstständig… dabei will ich doch gerade nicht so reagieren… schon gar nicht hier… und unter seinem Blick. Ich sollte heute früher gehen, er hat sich doch sonst nie in meiner Anwesenheit so verhalten… Sonst immer war er kühl und abweisend. Und diese Berührung eben…_

Der Ältere starrte den Mann an, wie er den letzten Rest seiner Marmelade von den Fingern leckte, ihn aber keines Weges aus den Augen verlor. Dann streckte der Mörder seinen Arm, mit dem Glas, zu ihm hin und grinste. Unsicher trat er wieder einen Schritt auf Beyond zu, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zurück in die Tüte. Der Rotäugige hatte sich erneut in den Stuhl gelehnt und musterte ihn aus großen roten Augen.

 _Mir gefällt die Situation heute ganz und gar nicht. Wieso ignoriert er mich nicht, wie sonst immer? War es wegen dem Geschenk? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Was hast du nur vor?_

 _Wie gern würde ich dir das bisschen Marmelade, was in deinem Mundwinkel klebt, ablecken… Moment! Was dachte ich da gerade?_

L ging unbewusst einen weiteren Schritt auf Beyond zu, hatte es selber gar nicht wirklich gemerkt und wahrscheinlich noch weniger gewollt, doch nun stand er direkt vor ihm. Sein Arm zuckte, wollte einfach den Jüngeren berühren, ihn über die Wange streicheln, dort wo einst tiefe Brandwunden waren. Doch nun zierten nur noch viele kleine Narben, wie winzige Flüsse, die blasse, zarte Haut. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah konnte man die Unebenheiten sehen.

 _Erstaunlich, welche Heilkräfte ein Körper besaß. Ob ich ihn nur ganz kurz berühren darf? Er wirkt heute so zufrieden und ausgeglichen. Sollte ich es wagen? Oh, was macht er denn nun?_

Beyond hatte seine Augen geschlossen, doch sein Grinsen war nicht verschwunden. Verwirrt legte der Detektiv seinen Kopf schief. Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Der Arm des Schwarzäugigen hatte sich vorsichtig zu Beyonds Wange bewegt, strich zärtlich über sie und entfernte den kleinen Marmeladen Rest aus seinem Mundwinkel. Er führte seinen Finger in den eigenen Mund und kostete selbst, was er dem Anderen da mitgebracht hatte.

 _Mh, schmeckt echt gut. Wie weich seine Haut war… aber auch so kalt. Ob es ihm doch nicht so gut ging? Mir ist selber tierisch warm. Wie er dort vor mir sitzt, mit den geschlossenen Augen und dem verführerischen Grinsen. Wusste er was er mit mir anstellt?  
Wie gerne würde ich jetzt noch durch seine Haare streichen, die Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten lassen. Nicht übertreiben L… Konzentriere dich… _

Er hatte seine Hand noch in der Bewegung stoppen können, wollte gerade durch sein Haar wuscheln. Diese pechschwarzen, seidigen Haare, die wild und unbändig in alle Richtungen abstanden. Eigentlich konnte er sich genauso gut selber durch seinen Schopf fassen, aber es war doch was anderes, es bei ihm zu machen. Nur wenige Sekunden konnte er seinen Blick von dem Jüngeren lösen, doch nun viel sein Fokus auf Beyonds Lippen.

 _Hat er sich gerade über die Lippen geleckt? Über diese schöne, wohlgeformten Lippen… Wie es sich wohl anfühlt diese Lippen zu berühren, zu küssen? Vielleicht kann ich ganz kurz…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Wie niedlich… er klebt ja förmlich an meinen Lippen. Ich sollte ihm ein bisschen mehr bieten und einfach mal kurz darüber lecken. Ist ja witzig! Wie seine Augen leuchten… Oh was hat er vor? Er will mir doch jetzt keinen Kuss geben? Ist er gerade überhaupt nicht mehr im Stande logisch zu denken? Hahaha, mein kleiner süßer L, komm nur näher… das passt mir gerade wirklich gut…_

Der Detektiv war wie gebannt näher gekommen, hatte seinen Kopf zu Beyond gesenkt und war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt. Unsicher blieb er kurz vor der Berührung stehen, musterte die wieder geschlossenen Augen, und warf dann jeden Zweifel über Bord. Quälend langsam beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter, drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Mörders und ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle explodierte in seinem Inneren. Eine unsagbare Hitze breitete sich von seinem Herzen, über den Oberkörper, bis in die Fingerspitzen aus. Seine Lippen brannten wie Feuer, aber er wollte unter keinen Umständen, diesen Kuss unterbrechen.

 _Sie mal einer an! Küssen kann der Gute und wie! Der geht ja richtig an die Sache dran. Ich muss zugeben, es fühlt sich wirklich nicht schlecht an, aber ich habe keine Lust auf eine Klette wie ihn. Das würde nur Ärger und Stress bedeuten… Ich werde ihn von mir abhängig machen, nur ich werde in seinen Gedanken kreisen…. Und dann werde ich ihn brechen! Verletzten und quälen… er wird so leiden… Aber jetzt sollte ich mich wirklich auf diesen Kuss konzentrieren… tze tze tze Beyond, da gibt er sich so viel Mühe und du bist mit den Gedanken wo ganz anders… schäm dich!_

Der Kuss der zwei jungen Männern war überaus leidenschaftlich und intensiv, doch plötzlich schnellten die Armen des Rotäugigen nach oben, die Kette fiel hinter den Rücken des Detektiven und er wurde fest an Beyonds Brust gedrückt. L löste den Kuss, starrte panisch in die Augen des Irren, doch dieser sagte nichts, nur ein böses Grinsen hatte sich auf seine, eben noch wundervollen Lippen geschlichen. In seinen Gedanken formten sich plötzlich so viele Fragen und er hasste sich gerade für das eben Geschehene. Er verstand nicht, wieso er ihm so nah gekommen war. L wusste genau, wie gefährlich der Andere war und ist ihm dennoch in die Falle gelaufen. War das alles nur ein Plan gewesen?

 _Kihihi, wie panisch er plötzlich wird! Dabei wollte ich ihn doch nur ganz lieb umarmen, mehr nicht. Ehrlich! Böser Beyond, lüg doch nicht! Am Liebsten würdest du ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen… oder? Vielleicht, aber jetzt nicht! Ich bin ja nicht dumm und habe die Kameras vergessen. In wenigen Minuten kommt das Sicherheitspersonal hereingestürmt, wie schade… Aber den Spaß war es wert! Ob er es nochmal wagen wird, mich einfach zu küssen? Bestimmt…_

Beyond fing an zu lachen, drückte L durch die Kette noch einmal fest an sich und ließ ihn genau in dem Moment los, als zwei bewaffnete Männer in das kleine Zimmer stürmten. Der Schwarzäugige, war einige Schritte nach hinten gestolpert und auf seinen Hintern gefallen. Zu sehr hatte ihn diese aussichtslose Lage eben beunruhigt, erschreckt und zugleich verängstigt. Er fragte sich, wie es nur in dieser kurze Zeit, soweit kommen konnte? Der Ältere rappelte sich wieder auf, schnappte sich die Tüte und verließ das Zimmer, ohne Beyond noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Wieso hatte er sich eben nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt? Er hatte sich in eine extrem gefährliche Situation begeben, ohne es zu merken. Dies durfte nicht wieder vorkommen…

 _Jetzt fällt er auch noch auf seinen süßen Arsch. Mensch L… du kennst mich doch eigentlich so gut. Dachtest du ernsthaft ich würde dir hier etwas antun? Sein Gehirn hatte wohl einen Aussetzer gehabt. Untypisch für ihn! Ob ich daran schuld war? Naja, es war auf jeden Fall tierisch witzig gewesen…_

 _... Und dies war erst der Anfang._

 _Oooh, wenn du wüsstest, was ich noch alles mit dir vorhabe… du würdest hier nicht mehr auftauchen! Aber zu meinem Glück, weißt du es ja nicht, ne? Hahaha…_


	5. Chapter 4

_Es sind schon wieder einige Tage seit meinem letzten Besuch bei ihm vergangen und ich fühlte mich mies. Richtig schlecht… Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie verlangte mein Körper ihn wieder zu sehen. Was war nur los mit mir, war ich vielleicht krank? Ja, das musste es sein, anders konnte ich mir mein merkwürdiges Verhalten und das Verlangen, Beyond in meine Arme zu schließen, erklären._

Der junge Mann saß in der Hocke auf seinem bequemen Sessel und ließ gerade den achten Zuckerwürfel in seinen Kaffee fallen. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht gesprochen, nicht mal mit Watari, der sich mittlerweile sichtlich Sorgen um seinen kleinen Schützling machte. Mehrmals wurde er von ihm gefragt, wieso er es zuließ, dass Beyond in so beschäftigte. Nicht nur einmal, hatte Watari in sein Gewissen geredet, schon als er alles in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um Beyond verlegen zu können. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, hatte Angst um L und mahnte ihn mehrmals, auf sich aufzupassen und Beyond unter keinen Umständen zu Vertrauen und ihn an sich heran zu lassen.

 _Es tut mir so leid Watari, dass ich nicht besser auf dich gehört habe… nun habe ich ein großes Problem und Beyond geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich hoffe du siehst mich niemals so sitzen wie gerade, am Daumennagel kauend bis er blutig wird. Bis jetzt konnte ich es gut vor dir verstecken… Würdest du das herausfinden, garantiert dürfte ich dann nie mehr Beyond besuchen…_

 _Beyond…_

L ließ einen tiefen Seufzer entfahren, trank den Kaffee, der bereits so zähflüssig wie Sirup war, stand vom Sessel auf und ging zur Haustür. Er musste das Problem endlich lösen, musste mit Beyond endlich Klartext reden und über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. L wollte nicht mehr so unsicher und fast ängstlich in sein Zimmer treten. Dieses Mal würde er selbstsicher und mutig seinem Dämonen gegenüber treten. Er musste es schaffen…

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, stand er endlich wieder vor seiner Tür. Er hatte sich lediglich kurz angemeldet und war direkt weiter gestürmt, L wollte heute keine Zeit verlieren, solange er noch so motiviert war, Beyond seine Meinung zu geigen und ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er sich nicht mehr so auf der Nase rumtanzen ließ. Er drückte die Klinke herunter, betrat das kleine Zimmer und schloss die Tür direkt hinter sich wieder zu.

 _Oh, er sitzt heute nicht auf dem Stuhl sondern liegt auf dem Bett? Verdammt, wieso sitzt er nicht gefesselt auf seinem Platz? Keine Panik L, bleib selbstsicher, es kann dir hier gar nichts passieren. Scheinbar war ich heute zu stürmisch und die Pfleger waren überrumpelt über meinen heutigen Besuch bei Beyond gewesen?_

 _Verdammt er hat mich bemerkt... wie er mich wieder mit seinen roten Augen mustert. Halt, was war das gerade? Glaubte er gerade seinen eigenen Augen nicht? Habe ich da gerade wirklich einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen?_

Der Schwarzäugige hatte sich so viel für diesen Besuch vorgenommen, doch als er Beyond dort liegen sah, waren all seine guten Vorsätze wie weggeblasen. Er hatte sich erneut in die Arme des Monsters begeben. Beyond war weder angekettet noch war seine Bewegungsfreiheit gerade eingeschränkt. L merkte, wie seine Hände langsam feucht vom Schweiß wurden, versuchte sie an seinem weißen Hemd notdürftig zu trocknen, was natürlich nicht so funktionierte, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick von seinen Händen erneut zu Beyond, wie er sich gerade langsam aufsetze, zurücklehnte und sich mit seinen Armen abstützte.

 _L! Sag ihm was du denkst… sonst wird der Horror nie enden… Sag ihm jetzt, dass er nicht am längeren Hebel sitzt und er auch nicht in der Position ist, sich so viel herauszunehmen._

 _Wird er sauer sein, wenn ich es ihm sage? Werde ich damit jegliche Hoffnung zerstören, dass er irgendwann meine Gefühle erwidert?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Huch, womit habe ich es verdient, dass mich L heute besucht? So schnell hatte ich eigentlich nicht mit ihm gerechnet, nachdem was letztes Mal passiert war. Scheinbar hatte er es spontan entschieden, denn es war kein Pfleger vorher bei mir gewesen und hatte mich auf diesen Besuch vorbereitet. Wie interessant… War er sich denn gerade bewusst in welcher Situation er sich befand? Wahrscheinlich nicht… scheiß Gefühle, was?_

Ein freches Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf Beyonds Lippen aus und er beobachtete den Detektiven, wie er da mitten im Raum stand und etwas verloren wirkte. Erneut versuchte sich L mit seinem Hemd, die feuchten Hände zu trocknen und ließ den weißen Stoff darüber gleiten. Der Rotäugige verfolgte die Szene mit einem belustigten Lächeln, beugte sich ein Stück vor und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Danach stand er kurz auf, nur um daraufhin erst einen Fuß, dann den anderen Fuß auf das Bett zu stellen und sich so in die Hocke zusetzen.

 _Kihihi… mal schauen wie du jetzt reagierst… So sitzt du doch immer, oder L?_

 _Och, zieh doch jetzt nicht so ein Gesicht, lass mich ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben… es traut sich ja sonst keiner länger als nötig mit mir alleine in diesem Zimmer zu sein. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wieso… hahaha._

 _Oh, was sehe ich denn da an deinem weißen Hemd? Ist das… Blut? Was hast du denn getrieben mein Süßer? Mh, das Blut kommt von deinem Daumen, ich habe es eben genau gesehen! Bin ich daran schuld? Ich hoffe nicht!_

 _Ne, das war wieder gelogen… hoffentlich bin ich dran schuld, denkst wohl nur noch an den guten alten Beyond, was? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt…_

Der Jüngere hatte nun ebenfalls den Daumen an die Lippen gelegt und starrte direkt zu L. Endlich gab der Schwarzäugige auf, sich die Hände zu trocknen, glättete sich sein Hemd und ging selbstbewusst einen Schritt auf Beyond zu. Es machte L ziemlich nervös, wie er ihn kopierte… er hasste es, wenn er das machte, aber er musste jetzt endlich zeigen, dass er sich nicht so einfach von Beyond verleiten ließ. Er hatte seine eigene Meinung und konnte selbst entscheiden, was er macht und was nicht.

 _Hui, was für ein Blick mein Großer plötzlich drauf hat, so selbstsicher! Das macht mich ja richtig an… hahaha. Natürlich nicht… was redest du da wieder Beyond…_

 _Aber trotzdem bin ich ziemlich gespannt, was er zu sagen hat. Obwohl… bestimmt würde es ihn tierisch ärgern, wenn er nicht das sagen kann, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, oder?_

 _Komm ruhig noch ein Stückchen näher… ich beiße auch nicht… versprochen…_

Und als hätte der Detektiv, die Gedanken des Irren gelesen, machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, blickte ihm fest in die Augen und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er mit einer blitzschnellen Griff am Handgelenk gepackt und zu dem Rotäugigen gezogen wurde. Ehe L protestieren oder nach Hilfe rufen konnte, wurde eine zarte Lippe auf die seinen gelegt und die Panik, die sich eben noch ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand in einer Flamme von Begehren. Heute würde sowieso keiner zu Hilfe kommen, L hatte ausdrücklich darum gebeten unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden. Der Ton der Kameras war ausgeschaltet, lediglich ein Bild hatte das Sicherheitspersonal. Sollte wirklich etwas passieren, wäre die Hilfe zu spät hier. Doch dies wusste Beyond natürlich nicht, zu seinem Glück, also schob er für diesen Moment alle Ängste zur Seite und genoss einfach den Moment der Berührung. Er ließ sich fallen in ein Meer des Glücks, legte seine Arme um den Rotäugigen und drückte sich etwas fester gegen seine Lippen.

 _Meine Güte, was ist denn plötzlich mit ihm los? Er geht ja richtig ran gerade… hat er denn kein Schamgefühl, dass ihn gerade einige Leute dabei beobachten? Moment, was sehe ich denn da aus dem Augenwinkel? Eines der kleinen grünen Lämpchen der Kamera ist gerade blau? War das Ding für den Ton? Mmh…_

 _Wollte mein Guter mit mir über etwas redet, was nur mich etwas anging? Mist! Jetzt interessiert es mich doch… zu voreilig reagiert Beyond… schlimm. Jetzt hast du den Süßen an der Backe, beziehungsweise an der Lippe, und wirst ihn wohl so schnell nicht los._

 _Was soll's… eigentlich habe ich gerade wirklich Lust… nach so vielen Monaten Entzug könnte es doch eine befreiende Abwechslung sein. Bestimmt würde er sich auch ganz viel Mühe geben… nicht wahr mein kleiner L?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Es fühlt sich gerade alles so unwirklich an… Wieso ließ es Beyond zu, dass ich ihn küsste? Waren da Gefühle im Spiel? Bestimmt nicht… all die Monate war er abweisend gewesen und plötzlich lässt er es zu? Selbst als ich ihm damals einen Schritt zu nahe kam, warf er mir einen Blick zu der töten konnte._

 _Egal, ich sollte nicht über die Vergangenheit denken… Vielleicht konnte ich ihm jetzt durch die Haare streichen? Einen Versuch war es wert!_

Beyond hatte sich mittlerweile, auf dem Bett sitzend, gegen die Wand gelehnt und ließ L diesen Kuss in vollen Zügen genießen. Doch der Detektiv konnte gerade nicht genug bekommen, setzte sich rittlings auf den Schoß des Rotäugigen und drückte sich noch ein Stück näher an seinen Körper. Für L war gerade ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen und er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, was er da gerade tat. Selbst wenn er jetzt in Gefahr sein sollte, es war ihm egal!

Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand, legte diese zuerst kurz auf Beyonds Schulter ab, dann strich er langsam den Hals hinauf, berührte mit dem Daumen kurz seine Wange und vergrub seine Hand dann in der schwarzen Mähne.

 _Oh Gott, wie weich seine Haare sind… Ich wünschte dieser Moment würde nie enden._

 _Huch, was macht er jetzt? Er erwidert gerade das erste Mal den Kuss…_

 _Ernsthaft? Was passiert hier gerade…?_

Beyond hatte seine Arme um L gelegt und drückte diesen fester an sich. Der Kuss, der Zwei war so intensiv, dass nicht nur der Detektiv schwitzte. Angestachelt durch seine Reaktion, legte L seine andere Hand in den Nacken des Jüngeren und drückte ihn ein wenig fordernder an sich. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers brannte, die Muskeln waren angespannt und dann spürte er etwas, womit er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte!

 _Was ist denn nun los Beyond? Ich habe da gerade ganz genau etwas in deiner Hose gespürt! Gefällt es dir also wirklich? Selbst wenn du gerade keine Gefühle für mich empfindest, trotzdem genießt du die Situation und dies macht mich gerade unheimlich glücklich! Ich werde dir zeigen, wie gut ich bin. Ich werde dich jetzt richtig schön verwöhnen, danach wirst du mich nicht mehr vergessen können und mehr wollen. Versprochen!_

L strich mit seinen Händen, den Rücken hinunter, ließ sie kurz auf Beyonds Hintern liegen, streichelte an seiner Taille nach vorne und schob sich nun langsam unter sein Hemd. Er fühlte mit seinen Finger die Brustmuskeln, wanderte behutsam nach oben zu seinen Brustwarzen und umkreiste sie. Nach einigen Sekunden hob er das Hemd, des Rotäugigen, weiter nach oben, beendete den Kuss und legte nun seine Lippen liebevoll auf sein Schlüsselbein. Von dort aus küsste sich L quälend langsam Richtung Brustwarze und umspielte diese mit der Zunge. Ab und zu saugte er zärtlich an ihr oder knabberte am Rand in die weiche Haut. Als Beyond sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, entfuhr ihm ein wohltuendes Stöhnen und er vergrub nun ebenfalls seine Hände in den Haaren des Detektiven.

 _Wusste ich es doch, dass es dir gefällt! Ich hatte eben echt schon Zweifel bekommen, weil du keinerlei Geräusche von dir gegeben hast, aber das eben, war mehr als eindeutig. Du kannst mir glauben, dass es mich sehr freut und ich noch lange nicht fertig bin! Du wirst es lieben, was ich mit dir vorhabe… und vielleicht… irgendwann… liebst du auch mich…_


	8. Chapter 7

_Verdammt! Dabei wollte ich doch keinen Laut von mir geben und ihn total im Dunkeln tappen lassen… Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass L so gut darin ist? Stille Wasser sind tief… nicht wahr?_

 _Oh Gott, wie er mit seiner Zunge da herumspielt… er bringt mich noch um meinen Verstand!_

 _Und ich dachte, diesen hätte ich bereits verloren… kihihi._

 _Na hoffentlich hat er wenigstens noch nicht meine wachsende Erregung gespürt… das wäre schon ein wenig peinlich…_

 _Obwohl? Neee, was redest du da Beyond. Soll er sie ruhig fühlen, dann gibt er sich bestimmt noch mehr Mühe, weil er sich in seinem Handeln bestätigt fühlt._

 _Moment, wenn er sich noch mehr Mühe gibt, als gerade… ich werde ja noch richtig abhängig von ihm! Bestimmt würde ich dann nie mehr genug von dem Kerl kriegen… genau das willst du doch erreichen, hab ich nicht Recht, L? Chehehe…_

Beyond ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so etwas Gutes auf seinem Körper gespürt. Die Hände des Älteren wanderten wieder über seine Bauchmuskeln, am Bauchnabel vorbei, über seine Hose in Richtung der Oberschenkel. Dort streichelte er kurz über die Oberseite bis er dann Innen an den Schenkel behutsam wieder nach oben strich. Als L sachte über die Erregung des Rotäugigen strich und seine Hand dort kurz ruhen ließ, wurde er durch ein zweites Stöhnen bestätigt und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

 _Oh L… du machst mich gerade wirklich fertig! Woher kannst du das? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist… ehrlich nicht! Wie wahnsinnig gut es sich anfühlte von anderen Händen dort berührt zu werden… Du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut, das muss man dir lassen!_

 _Wie schade, dass dein Talent bald von dieser Welt verschwinden wird… ein Jammer._

 _Mh… eigentlich wäre das wirklich schade… vielleicht könnte ich ja…?_

 _Nein… was denkst du denn da Beyond? Definitiv wird er sterben… und ich werde mir genauso viel Mühe damit geben, wie du gerade L! Kihihi…_

L blickte kurz nach oben zu Beyond, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand lehnte und schwer atmete. Wenn man diese rot glühenden Iriden nicht sah, wirkte er nur halb so gefährlich, sogar fast zahm mit seinen wild, abstehenden schwarzen Haaren, dem permanenten Grinsen und dieser blassen, seidigen Haut. Der Detektiv erhöhte ganz leicht den Druck seiner Hand im Schritt und ein erneutes Aufstöhnen ermutigte ihn, weiter zu machen. Er griff nach dem Reißverschluss der Hose, zog ihn vorsichtig nach unten, als es plötzlich dreimal gegen die Tür klopfte. L schreckte auf, starrte zur Tür und war gerade dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er zu dieser schritt und sie langsam öffnete. Beyond hatte seine Augen geöffnet, aber weder seine Hose gerichtet, noch sich ordentlich hingesetzt, er starrte nur zu L hinüber, wie er gerade mit jemandem hinter der Tür sprach. Dann drehte der Detektiv seinen Kopf zu Beyond, blickte ihn aus traurigen Augen an und verschwand nach draußen. Die Tür fiel zu und man konnte hören, wie mehrere Riegel und Schlösser betätigt wurden.

Beyond sprang auf, zog den Reißverschluss zu, donnerte seine Faust auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte und gab danach dem Stuhl einen ordentlichen Tritt, dass dieser quer durch den Raum flog und gegen eine Wand knallte.

 _Was zur Hölle war das nun? Der kann sich doch nicht einfach mittendrin verpissen! Was glaubt er, wer er ist?! Das macht mich gerade so unglaublich wütend! Wie kannst du es wagen L?!_

 _Wie kannst du es wagen, so eine verkackte Scheiße mit mir abzuziehen!? Dafür wirst du büßen…_

 _Ich schwöre dir, du wirst dein Vorhaben von eben noch nachholen… ob du willst… oder nicht…_


	9. Chapter 8

_Mist, so war das nicht geplant gewesen… Beyond wird sicher richtig wütend nach dieser Aktion sein. Das wird übel werden… richtig übel. Nichtsdestotrotz geht Watari vor… und wenn er einmal nach mir ruft, muss es etwas Dringendes sein, was nicht aufgeschoben werden kann!_

L wurde bereits von einer Limousine, die vor der Nervenheilanstalt stand, erwartet. Er schwang sich elegant auf die Rückbank, setzte sich in die Hocke und lehnte sich zurück. Ihn ließ der Gedanke nicht in Ruhe, was Watari von ihm plötzlich wollte. Gleichzeitig drängte sich aber auch eine andere Erkenntnis in den Kopf… Beyond wird es ihn sicher spüren lassen, dass er ihn einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, alleine gelassen hat. Allein bei dieser Vorstellung bekam er eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seine Arme ausbreitete und ihn unbewusst dazu zwang, sich seine Arme um den Körper zu schlingen. Endlich hatte sich der Rotäugige ein wenig geöffnet, ihm erlaubt, seinen Körper zu berühren… ihn sogar zu küssen! Doch nun war er einfach, während diesem vertrautem Akt, abgehauen.

 _Ich werde ihm dringend etwas mitbringen müssen, wenn ich Beyond das nächste Mal besuche. denn wenn ich ohne irgendetwas aufkreuze, werde ich mit meinen Anstrengungen wieder bei Null anfangen müssen. Ich bezweifle sogar stark, dass es jemals wieder so weit kommen wird wie heute… Mh, ob er überhaupt mit einem Geschenk alleine zufrieden ist? Wohl kaum… Ich werde mir dringend noch etwas einfallen lassen müssen…_

Endlich wieder beim Hotel angekommen, wurde die Tür der Limousine von Ls Chauffeur geöffnet, dieser verbeugte sich tief und zeigte mit seinem Arm Richtung Hoteleingang. Dem Detektiv war dies immer unangenehm gewesen, er hatte ihn schon mehrmals darum gebeten, sich nicht zu verbeugen und ganz normal mit ihm umzugehen, aber es war einfach sein Job. Genauso wie es sein Job war, Fälle zu lösen, die Verbrecher ins Gefängnis zu bringen und sie dort Reue zeigen zu lassen. Eigentlich… Beyond war da eine große Ausnahme…

Während er durch die große Hotelhalle schritt in Richtung Aufzüge, drängten sich wieder viele verschiedene Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Wieso fühlte er sich überhaupt so angezogen von einem Serienmörder? War es sein Intellekt, der auf gleicher Höhe wie seiner war? War es sein Äußeres, was ihm so dermaßen glich? War es dieser geheimnisvolle Mensch im Ganzen? Liebte er sich im Prinzip dadurch nicht selbst?

 _Egal wie sehr ich mir jetzt den Kopf zerbreche, ich werde wohl keine Antwort finden. Jetzt ist Watari wichtig… Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, was er mir zu sagen hat. Bestimmt macht er sich nur Sorgen um mich… Wer kann es ihm verübeln, seit Tagen habe ich nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, bin heute sogar spontan zu Beyond gefahren… Er wird mir bestimmt wieder eine Standpauke halten, dass ich mich lieber um meine Fälle kümmern sollte, statt um ihn. Er hat ja schon irgendwie Recht… er ist wie ein Vater für mich… eigentlich sollte ich auf seine Worte hören… aber… vielleicht muss ich ihm wirklich die Situation einmal erklären, dann würde er mich unter Umständen verstehen._

Nachdem L in den Aufzug gestiegen war, den Knopf zum gewünschten Stockwerk gedrückt hatte und dann, nach einem kurzen Marsch durch einen langen Flur, stand er endlich vor seinem Appartement. Er wühlte seine Karte aus der Hosentasche, zog diese durch den Schlitz neben der Tür und ein grünes Lämpchen gefolgt von einem Klicken, ließ ihn wissen, dass die Tür nun entsperrt war. Er öffnete diese, schritt in den Raum und warf die Tür mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wieder zu. Direkt im großen Wohnraum vor ihm, saß Watari in einem der riesigen, gemütlichen Sessel und musterte ihn aus kleinen, grauen Augen. Auf dem Tisch befand sich eine Erdbeersahnetorte und in einer Schüssel daneben ganz viele Lutscher. Der Schwarzschopf ging an Watari vorbei, setzte sich in die Hocke auf den anderen Sessel und schnappte sich, ohne den Blick von seinem Ziehvater zu wenden, einen Lutscher.

 _Das wird sicher kein schönes Gespräch für mich… wenn Watari mich so ansieht und ruhig ist bedeutet es nichts Gutes… Ich fühle mich echt gerade wie ein kleines Kind, welches bevormundet wird… Dabei bin ich ein erwachsener Mann, der gut selbst auf sich Acht geben kann und weiß, was gut oder schlecht für mich ist. Mmh… oder vielleicht auch nicht?_


	10. Chapter 9

In den folgenden Stunden hatte sich L mehrmals anhören müssen, dass er den Kontakt zu Beyond abbrechen sollte und dies am besten sofort. Doch der Detektiv weigerte sich vehement, dies zu akzeptieren und sich daran zu halten. Er versuchte dem alten Mann zu erklären, dass er sich vom Rotäugigen angezogen fühle… vielleicht sogar Gefühle für diesen hatte, obwohl er dies nicht mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen konnte. Tief im Inneren wusste er bereits, dass er sich in den Irren verliebt hatte, aber das wollte er wirklich für sich behalten. Die Diskussion der Beiden war über die Stunden niemals laut geworden, jeder konnte seinen Standpunkt klar machen und erklären, doch egal wie unlogisch L's Verhalten in dieser Hinsicht war, er wollte es nicht hören. Bevor Watari aufstand um in sein Hotel zu fahren, machte er seinem Schützling noch ein letztes Mal deutlich, dass er sich in große Gefahr begebe und er immer für ihn da wäre, sollte er über etwas reden wollen. Der Meisterdetektiv ging an diesem Abend früh ins Bett, normalerweise würde er nur einige Stunden vor dem Computer oder Laptop schlafen, aber heute gönnte er sich diesen Luxus.

Erneut am Daumennagel knabbernd und mit unheimlich vielen Gedanken im Kopf, schlief L doch irgendwann ein.

 **Währenddessen an einem anderen Ort, mitten in der Nacht…**

 _Man dieser ganze beschissene Tag will mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen! Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass sich L einfach so, während es interessant wird, verpisst?_

 _Was konnte verdammt nochmal wichtiger sein, als sein bester Freund Beyond? Das interessiert mich brennend! Ich sollte ihn nächstes Mal einfach abweisen und eine Antwort fordern! Vielleicht könnte ich ihm, ohne dass es von den Kameras aufgenommen wird, auch etwas verpassen, damit er nicht mehr so schnell vergisst, mich einfach links liegen zu lassen. Leider haben sie mir jegliche scharfe Gegenstände verboten und kontrollieren mindestens dreimal am Tag mein Zimmer… solche Idioten._

Der Rotäugige lag in seinem kleinen Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und ein Bein über dem Anderen liegend. Seit Stunden konnte er nicht schlafen und es machte ihn immer wieder wütend, was der Ältere mit ihm heute abgezogen hatte. Beim nächsten Besuch wollte er ihm ein Zeichen verpassen, damit der Detektiv ihn nicht mehr so schnell vergaß. Leider hatte er keinerlei Mittel und selbst wenn er etwas hätte, wäre da noch die Kamera. Er dachte angestrengt nach und begann einen Plan zu schmieden, den L niemals vorher durchschauen konnte. Dieses Mal würde es bestimmt funktionieren!

 _Zuerst muss die gleiche Situation wie letztes Mal herrschen, dann würde ich die Kamera mit meinem Hemd abwerfen und hoffen, dass es dort liegen bleibt. Es ist riskant, das ist mir klar, aber ich habe hier leider keine andere Möglichkeit…_

 _Und in dieser kurzen Zeit, bis das Personal dies bemerkt, sich in Bewegung setzt und bei uns hier im Zimmer ist, werde ich mein kleines Werk an L vollendet haben. Sicher wird er danach nie wieder zu mir kommen…_

 _Ach, was redest du da Beyond… er ist süchtig nach dir! Selbst wenn du ihm diese Schmerzen und das Mal zufügst… er wird dich immer noch lieben… vielleicht sogar noch mehr! Kihihi…_

 _Jaja… und dann beginnt Phase Zwei… Ich bin schon ziemlich aufgeregt!_

 _Aber du darfst dir natürlich nichts anmerken lassen Beyond… Natürlich lasse ich mir nichts anmerken! Ich bin ein geborener Schauspieler und schwer einzuschätzen!_

 _Ein Wunder, dass dich dein geliebter Watari nicht vor mir warnt! Oder warnt er dich und du hörst nicht auf ihn? Schon blöd, wenn man blind vor Liebe ist, nicht wahr? Chehehe…_


	11. Chapter 10

_Es war echt schwer mein Geschenk für Beyond zu bekommen… oder besser gesagt meine Entschuldigung für das letzte Mal. Bestimmt wird er nicht damit rechnen, dass weiß ich genau. Wieso sollte er auch? Es war etwas, womit ich selbst nie gerechnet hätte, dass es möglich gewesen wäre. Hoffentlich wird Watari davon niemals erfahren…_

L hatte ewig gebraucht um endlich zu Beyond zu kommen, das was er heute vor hatte, war eine extreme Ausnahme… normalerweise würde es nur erlaubt werden, wenn es um "harmlosere" Patienten ging, aber er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Nun stand er erneut vor der Tür des Rotäugigen, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Heute war er wieder ziemlich angespannt, seine Hände waren schwitzig und in seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, über die Reaktion von Beyond. Würde er ihn überhaupt anhören, nachdem er Letztens einfach abgehauen war? Egal wie unsicher er sich gerade fühlte, er musste es ihm sagen und er war sich doch tief im Inneren sicher, es würde ihm gefallen. Und mit diesem Wissen drückte er die Klinke hinunter, schritt ins das kleine Zimmer und starrte zum Jüngeren, wie er angekettet auf dem Stuhl saß.

 _Huch? Wieso war er wieder auf dem Stuhl fixiert? Das sollte eigentlich heute nicht so sein… seine Laune ist garantiert im Keller… ja… ist sie. Dieser Blick… oh Gott… wie böse er mich gerade wieder ansieht… L wieso hast du nur damals, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Raum verlassen? Das ist gar nicht gut… Diese rubinrote, schöne Augen… wie sich mich anfunkeln… leider heute nicht nach Verlangen… sondern… irgendwas ist heute anders… was hast du vor Beyond?_

Der Detektiv war näher an ihn getreten, hatte sich neben Beyond gebeugt und zuerst die Kettenlänge neu eingestellt. Er konnte sich ja eben keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren… der Anblick hatte ihn irgendwie geschmerzt. Beyond hatte die Hände vor sich gehoben und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Die Sicherheit in dieser Anstalt war sehr hoch, sie erfüllte ja auch einen guten Grund, aber L wollte dem Rotäugigen ein Geschenk machen und sich damit für sein Verhalten entschuldigen. Das Risiko, dass etwas passieren würde, war hoch, aber er glaubte fest daran, dass Beyond sich zurückhalten konnte. Irgendwie vertraute er ihm sogar ein wenig. Bei dem Gedanken lachte L kurz auf, wuschelte sich verlegen durch sein Haar und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

 _Wenn Watari das wüsste, was ich jetzt vorhabe… ich würde mich nie mehr vor ihm zeigen können. Ob er mir verzeihen würde? Ich darf mir gar nicht solche Gedanken machen… es wird nichts passieren. Er wird sich darüber so freuen, dass er keine Zeit hat, irgendetwas Schlimmes zu machen… hoffe ich doch… würde er mich überhaupt jemals verletzen? Könnte er das überhaupt? Ich habe ihm doch so viel Gutes getan._

Nun griff L vorsichtig in seine Hosentasche und griff nach dem Gegenstand, dem in ein Pfleger am Empfang ausgehändigt hat. Es war ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel.

Der Schlüssel, für Beyonds Ketten.

Der Schlüssel, um Beyond komplett frei in seinen Handlungen zu machen.

Der Schlüssel, der vielleicht der größte Fehler seines Lebens werden wird?

Unter den wachsamen Augen des Jüngeren, beugte er sich erneut zu ihm, schloss die Handschellen auf, die Fußketten und die Fesseln, die ihn am Stuhl hielten. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und musterte den Mörder, wie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, an sich hinab sah und nicht glauben konnte, was gerade passiert war.

 _Ja Beyond… du kannst es ruhig glauben, was du gerade siehst. Du bist frei… zumindest so frei, wie man es hier drin sein kann. Es war eine schwere Verhandlung mit dem Leiter dieser Nervenheilanstalt gewesen… aber ich habe es geschafft. Ich hoffe du wirst dich freuen, denn es war noch nicht alles. Nach all den Monaten, bist du nicht nur zum ersten Mal die Ketten los… sondern du darfst sogar mit mir zusammen, für ein paar Stunden, das Zimmer verlassen…_


	12. Chapter 11

_Was hat er denn jetzt gerade gemacht? Ihm ist schon klar, dass ich gerade komplett frei bin? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht… Was ist mit dir los Lawliet?_

 _Egal, erst einmal den Moment genießen, warum er dies macht, werde ich schon früh genug erfahren… Moment mal… oder willst du dich damit bei mir entschuldigen?_

 _Meine Güte, dass darf doch nicht wahr sein! Hahahaha…_

 _Wie hast du das nur hinbekommen mein Großer? Da musstest du aber garantiert gute Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet haben, hab ich nicht Recht?_

Der Blick des Rotäugigen war mittlerweile freundlicher und auch sein Lächeln war zurückgekehrt. Kein böses, hämisches Grinsen, sondern ein wirklich ehrliches und glückliches Lächeln. Er stand vorsichtig vom Stuhl auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und hob die Hände abwehrend vor seine Brust, um zu zeigen, dass er nichts vorhatte. Nun ging er einige Runden im Raum, streifte L ganz nah am Rücken und setzte sich am Ende auf den Boden in die Hocke.

 _Natürlich bin ich gerade überglücklich über diese neu gewonnene Freiheit, auch wenn sie sich nur auf dieses blöde kleine Zimmer beschränkt, aber du hast mich mal wieder überrascht! Dafür bin ich dir unheimlich dankbar, ehrlich!_

 _Dennoch werde ich meinen Plan durchführen… kihihi… Du hast es mir nun so viel einfacher gemacht… es wird eine Leichtigkeit sein, dir mein Mal zu verpassen… nur die Stelle werde ich wohl spontan entscheiden müssen._

Kurz huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über L's Lippen, eher unbewusst als gewollt, ihm machte die Situation irgendwie glücklich. Beyond hier im Zimmer frei bewegen zu sehen, ließ sein Herz kurz schneller schlagen, ob es wirklich die Freude war? Oder doch eher Angst?

Doch das positive Gefühl siegte und so ging er zu dem Jüngeren, setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. Beyond hatte für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen… Er wusste nicht, ob es ein Zeichen der Zufriedenheit war oder ob er über etwas angestrengt nachdachte, aber es war ihm egal. Jetzt würde er ihm seine große Überraschung mitteilen, also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und blieb plötzlich in der Bewegung stehen.

 _Tja, so ohne Handschellen und Ketten bin ich ziemlich flink was? Hattest meine Hand nicht kommen gesehen, vermute ich mal stark, sonst würdest du mich jetzt nicht so erschrocken ansehen. Wie dünn dein Hals ist… ich fühle sogar deinen Puls… wie er rast! Chehehe…._

 _Hast du Angst mein kleiner L? Du musst keine Angst haben! Ich bin heute richtig lieb zu dir… versprochen._

 _Ich habe lange über den Plan mit dem Hemd nachgedacht, welches ich über die Kamera werfen, habe ihn dann aber doch verworfen… es war mir schlicht und einfach zu riskant…_

 _Oh ja… diese Idee ist viel besser! Gut gemacht Beyond!_

 _Danke! In diese Ecke hier unten, kommt die Kamera nämlich nicht hin… du weißt was das heißt, nicht wahr L?_

 _Nein, weiß er noch nicht… er hat gerade andere Sorgen, als darüber nachzudenken, ob die Kamera uns aufnimmt oder nicht…_

 _Da hast du natürlich Recht Beyond…_

 _Aber eins verspreche ich dir… sterben wirst du heute nicht…_

 _Wie er mir hierher gefolgt ist… wie ein kleines Hündchen… niedlich._

 _Na, dann fangen wir mal mit meinem Meisterwerk an! Kihihi…_

 _Ob es wehtun wird?_

 _Vermutlich…_


	13. Chapter 12

_Verdammt… wie konnte er nur so schnell nach meinem Hals greifen?! Ich bekomme nur noch so schwer Luft… Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein… er wird mich doch nicht hier töten? Wieso?_

Langsam begann sich die blanke Panik in L auszubreiten, lähmte seinen Körper, ließ ihn nur noch schwer nach Luft schnappen. Würde heute sein Leben enden? Hier und jetzt… durch die Hand des Mannes, dem er so viel Gutes getan hatte…. den er liebte?

Ihm gingen gerade so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Wieso hat er nicht auf Watari gehört?

Wieso hat er sich in diese Gefahr begeben?

Wieso hatte er sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt?

Wieso wollte er ihn umbringen?

Doch als er bei der letzten Frage angelangt war, ließ der Druck an seinem Hals plötzlich nach… er holte direkt einmal tief Luft und füllte seine Lungen, die bereits brannten wie Feuer.

L musste schwer husten, ließ sich auf seinen Hintern fallen, stützte seinen Oberkörper mit einer Hand ab und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals.

 _Was sollte das werden? Ich dachte ernsthaft er wollte mich gerade töten… wieso tat er es nicht?_

 _War es wegen der Kamera?_

 _… Moment… die Kamera kann uns hier in dieser Ecke gar nicht erfassen!_

 _Er hätte mich eben töten können und es wäre nie jemand zu Hilfe gekommen…_

 _Aber warum hat er seine Meinung plötzlich geändert und grinst mich nun so an?_

 _Sollte ich ihn jetzt wirklich noch mit nach draußen nehmen, in den Innenhof… ich weiß nicht…_

Der Detektiv haderte mit sich, rieb sich weiterhin den Hals, der sich anfühlte, als hätte man Brennnesseln darum gelegt. Er verstand die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht, sein Hirn verabschiedete sich immer, wenn er den Rotäugigen sah… daran hatte er sich gewöhnt, aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

 _Er hätte mich umbringen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte…_

 _Gott… mein Hals brennt und tut mir immer noch so höllisch weh…_

 _Hat er so fest zugedrückt? Egal…_

 _Ich lebe, er hat mich losgelassen… das ist was zählt… ich sag es ihm jetzt!_

Es gab keine logische Erklärung, weshalb L so handelte, aber er wollte sein Vorhaben durchziehen und Beyond mit nach draußen nehmen. Ihm musste man helfen… er wollte ihm helfen. Wenn er von morgens bis abends nur in diesem Zimmer war, konnte keine Besserung erzielt werden, dies war zumindest die Ansicht des Detektiven. Also nahm er erneut all seine restliche Energie auf, beugte sich wieder zu Beyond und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

 _Oh, wie er mich ansieht. Sogar sein Mund stand für eine Sekunde offen…_

 _Kannst es wohl immer noch nicht glauben, was?_

 _Vor allem nachdem, was du gerade mit mir gemacht hast…_

 _Ich weiß es selbst nicht, wieso ich so handle… aber… ich möchte das Beyond glücklich ist._

 _Nun grinst er mich wieder an, seine Augen… es sieht aus, als würde kleine Flammen in ihnen tanzen. Dieser Gefühlswechsel bei ihm machen ihn unberechenbar… vom Blick eines irren, kaltblütigen Mörders zu einem unschuldigen, freudigen Ausdruck eines Kindes, welches sich über ein neues Spielzeug freut... und dies innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Daraus werde ich wohl nie schlau werden… aber genau dieses Geheimnisvolle… ich glaube das zieht mich an…_

Und ehe er tiefer in seine Gedanken abtauchen konnte, beugte sich Beyond über den, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Schwarzschopf, umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen, drückte ihn näher an seinen Körper und schenkte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.


	14. Chapter 13

_Ich muss zugeben, du bist echt ein herausragender Küsser, aber wenn du wüsstest, wie dein Hals aussieht, dann würdest du ihn nicht so feurig erwidern._

 _Noch sieht man nicht wirklich die Auswirkungen, aber in paar Stunden wird dein Hals scharlachrot sein und willst du wissen was das Lustigste ist?_

 _Du wirst es selbst gar nicht sehen! Kihihi…_

 _Ich hoffe ja total, dass dein alter Herr dich sieht, bevor du in den Spiegel schaust._

 _Natürlich wird er ihn vorher sehen, warum sollte L in den Spiegel schauen Beyond?_

 _Jaaa, da hast du vermutlich Recht!_

 _Zwar war mein Plan ein anderer gewesen, aber das Mal werde ich dir schon noch früh genug verpassen können. Jetzt erst mal sollte ich mich voll und ganz auf meinen Freund konzentrieren… wie viel Herzblut er gerade in diesen Kuss legt. Vermutlich, weil er von mir aus kam… überrascht, was?_

 _Ja, der gute Beyond hat auch mal eine schöne Idee!_

 _Und ich muss dir ja noch dankbarer sein, für das andere Geschenk._

 _Womit habe ich das alles verdient? Dabei bin ich doch so ein böser Junge… chehehe…_

 _Wie hast du es bloß geschafft, dass_ _ **ich**_ _in den Innenhof darf? An die frische Luft… verrate es mir!_

Der Kuss war für den Detektiven so intensiv, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß und seine Arme automatisch um den Jüngeren schlang.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, lösten sie den Kuss, standen vorsichtig auf, L schritt zu Tür und bedeutete Beyond ihm zu folgen. Dieser stand dicht hinter ihm, knabberte sogar einmal neckisch an seinem Ohr, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte und er dadurch kurz inne hielt, bevor er die Tür aufschloss. Der Schwarzäugige hatte sichtlich mit sich zu kämpfen, nicht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren, er konnte jetzt schlecht auf den Flur hinausgehen mit einer Beule in der Hose. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich! Also atmete er einmal tief ein und aus, sammelte sich und öffnete die Tür. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu Beyond um, versuchte ihm durch einen Blick zu signalisieren, sich doch bitte zu benehmen und ihn nicht in eine missliche Lage zu bringen.

So schlenderten die zwei Männer durch den langen Gang, Beyond fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend und L mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, bis sie endlich den großen Innenhof erreichten. Es befand sich ein kleiner Teich in der Mitte, einige Bäume außenherum und hier und da stand eine Bank. Von außen würde man nie erwarten, dass sich so ein idyllisches Fleckchen im Inneren der Psychiatrie befand. Sie waren alleine hier, so wie es mit dem Leiter und den Pflegern vereinbart war. Keiner wollte das Risiko eingehen, dass ein anderer Patient durch Beyond verletzte, gar getötet wird, also ging L zu einer der freien Bänken und beobachtete den Rotäugigen genau.

 _Herrlich! Ich war ja schon mehr als glücklich, als endlich die blöden Ketten abgelegt wurden, aber das hier, übertrifft dies noch bei Weitem! Nach all den Monaten tut es wirklich gut._

 _Du musst ihm echt dankbar sein Beyond…_

 _Ja, ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar dafür… ich sollte mich weiterhin gut benehmen, vielleicht würde ich dann noch einfacher Phase Zwei einleiten können… wer weiß._

 _Wie er da auf der Bank sitzt und mich beobachtet… bist bestimmt gerade richtig stolz auf dich._

 _Du kannst eigentlich auch stolz auf dich sein, ich bin gerade ziemlich glücklich… ehrlich!_

 _Da kommt mir gerade eine geniale Idee… kihihi… ich soll ja nett sein…_

 _Hast du das gerade wirklich vor Beyond?_

 _Hahaha… ich möchte ihn ein wenig ärgern… ich bleibe dabei nett zu ihm… versprochen!_

 _Sogar sehr nett…_

 _So nett, dass es ihn nicht kalt lassen wird und er wahrscheinlich noch mehr will…_

 _Er wird garantiert mehr wollen Beyond! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen…_

Der Rotäugige schlenderte langsam zu dem Detektiven auf der Bank hinüber, nachdem er einige Runden um den Teich gedreht und die frische Luft genossen hatte. Zuerst setzte er sich neben L, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Es war herrlich, die leichte kühle Brise auf seiner Haut zu spüren. L musterte sein Gesicht, welches noch blasser wirkte, als in dem dunklen Zimmer, welches kein Fenster besaß sondern nur eine winzige Lampe, die ihre beste Jahre bereits lange hinter sich hatte. Selbst die Brandnarben, die sich von seinen Wangen aus, am Kinn und runter zum Hals befanden, sah man nun ziemlich deutlich. Es schmerzte den Schwarzäugigen, diese Wunden zu sehen… Welche Qual hat er durchleben müssen, als sein Körper in Flammen stand? Es musste ein unsagbarer Schmerz gewesen sein, den man in Worte überhaupt nicht beschreiben konnte. L würde alles dafür machen, damit Beyond nie wieder so leiden muss, dafür würde er sorgen. Bei so viel Schmerz und Qual, war es da nicht normal, dass man verrückt wurde? Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Die Morde waren zwar davor geschehen, aber L gab sich trotzdem die Schuld daran. Viel zu stark, war der Druck auf Beyond gewesen, den großen L einmal ersetzen zu müssen…

A hatte sich schon früh umgebracht… auch ein weiterer Grund wieso B, wie er im Wammys genannt wurde, die Nerven vielleicht verlor… A, oder auch Above, war sein bester Freund gewesen. Die Zwei waren damals im Heim unzertrennlich. Deswegen bekamen sie diese Namen: Above and Beyond. Einzeln bedeuteten die Namen "über" und "darüber hinaus". Gemeinsam hatte es auch die Bedeutung: Jenseits von...

Sie waren zusammen einfach ein einziges, riesiges Genie gewesen und ergänzten sich voll...

 _Mh, woran er gerade denkt?_

 _Ich weiß es nicht Beyond… aber er wirkt gerade sehr abwesend…_

 _Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt holen!_

 _Jaaa, das ist eine wunderbare Idee… fangen wir mal an und berühren ihn einfach mal direkt dort!_

 _Kihihi, er wird es lieben…_


	15. Chapter 14

_Oh Gott… was macht Beyond da plötzlich?! Wieso fasst er mir einfach in den Schritt?_

 _Es war kein Versehen, denn er liegt mit seiner Hand immer noch auf meinem besten Stück._

 _Wenn er nicht gleich die Hand wegzieht, dann kann ich mich nicht mehr lange beher…. MIST!_

Mit großen und gleichzeitig ungläubigen Augen, blickte der Detektiv in die roten, funkelnden Iriden von Beyond. Der Jüngere hatte ein laszives Lächeln auf den Lippen und zog gerade eine Augenbraue nach oben. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation blickte L erneut zu der Hand auf seiner Erregung und dann wieder in Beyonds Augen, um eine Antwort zu finden. Er hatte all seine Kräfte gesammelt um seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren und gelassen auf diese Berührung zu reagieren, aber dies war nur von kurzer Dauer. L merkte bereits, wie sich ein wohltuendes Kribbeln langsam von seiner Mitte ausbreitete, gemeinsam mit der Gänsehaut, die sich nun auf seinem ganzen Körper bildete, dann war es um ihn geschehen. Er schloss seine Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und konnte ein erstes, leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

 _Verdammt… was passiert mit mir? Ich kann mich einfach nicht kontrollieren…_

 _Beyond… was tust du nur? Ich darf mich jetzt nicht so gehen lassen… nicht hier!_

 _L… reiß dich jetzt zusammen… leg seine Hand einfach weg…_

 _Aber… es ist so wundervoll…_

L öffnete wieder seine Augen, führte seine Hand fahrig zu Beyonds seine und ließ sie für einige Sekunden auf dieser liegen. Danach umfasste er sie sanft, schob sie zu seinem Oberschenkel und hielt dort inne. Beyond hatte die Aktion lautlos beobachtet, grinste nun ziemlich frech in die schwarzen Augen und schüttelte nun den Kopf. Mit einem einzigen kurzen Griff packte er den Detektiven im Nacken und zog ihn grob zu seinen Lippen. Dort begann Beyond zuerst zärtlich an der Unterlippe zu knabbern und verwickelte ihn dann in einen Zungenkuss. Unbemerkt hob Beyond den Älteren auf seinen Schoß, schob eine Hand unter das weiße Hemd und umkreiste mit seinen Fingern die Brustwarze. Ein weiteres Stöhnen, welches ihm gegen die Lippen brandete, bestätigte Beyond in seinem Tun und er begann vorsichtig an seiner Taille, hinunter zu seinem Hintern zu gleiten. Dort krallte er sich in diesen und schob L somit näher an seinen Körper.

 _Was geschieht hier nur? Das muss ein Traum sein! Das kann nicht wahr sein…_

 _Wie seine Finger über meine Brust gewandert sind…._

 _Zusammen mit diesem unbeschreiblichen Kuss… das kann alles nicht echt sein._

 _Ob er das alles ernst meint? Ob er nur mit mir spielt?!_

Kurz hielt L inne, löste sich von dem Kuss und blickte Beyond tief in die roten Augen. Doch er erkannte nichts Falsches darin… und schon gar nichts Böses. Sie waren so klar und wunderschön wie Rubine und glänzten ihm, durch die hereinfallende Sonne, noch strahlender entgegen. Er hatte sich verloren… er hatte seine Beherrschung gänzlich über Bord geschmissen, die Ratschläge von Watari waren weit in seinem Gedächtnis vergraben worden und selbst die Logik, die ihn nie getäuscht oder verraten hatte und welche geradezu danach schrie, dass er sich in Gefahr begab, sperrte er aus seinem Bewusstsein. L legte seine Arme um Beyond, ließ seinen Kopf auf eine seiner Schultern sinken und drückte sich noch näher an den warmen, schlanken Körper.

 _Ich wünschte die Zeit würde jetzt still stehen… für immer sollte dieser Moment anhalten…_

 _Wie gleichmäßig und ruhig er atmete… es war schön, nicht von ihm ignoriert oder abgewiesen zu werden. Ich dachte ja er stößt mich nach dieser Umarmung von sich…_

 _Ob er es wirklich ernst meint, nicht spielt und vielleicht auch etwas dabei fühlt?_

 _Das wäre zu schön um…. Huch?!_

 _Was spürte ich da gerade unter mir? Er wird doch nicht auch…?_

 _Das gibt es doch nicht! Beyond ist auch erregt… oh Gott…_

 _Das war keine Einbildung! Ich habe es gespürt… und spüre es immer deutlicher…_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey, Hey… ganz ruhig Beyond! Geh doch nicht gleich so ran… halt dich zurück!_

 _Es ist aber auch verdammt schwer gerade… und nun hat er es auch noch gemerkt…_

 _Oder?_

 _Ja… er hat es definitiv gemerkt… so wie er mich gerade anlächelt… wie verrucht… dieser Blick!_

 _Wenn er mich so ansieht, macht es mich echt tierisch an… nicht so unschuldig und tollpatschig…_

 _Sondern lüsternd und fordernd… wie soll ich da schon widerstehen?!_

Beyond hatte sich damit abgefunden… eigentlich wollte er ja den Schwarzäugigen ärgern… ihn wild machen und dann einfach wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen, doch nun sitzt er hier, mit L auf seinem Schoß, sichtlich erregt und außer Stande, den Detektiven einfach von seinen Oberschenkel zu stoßen und wegzugehen. So gern er ihn jetzt quälen wollte, er konnte es nicht… er war selbst gefangen in der Lust und der Begierde nach dem Anderen. Also schob er den Plan aus seinen Gedanken, umschlang L, zog ihn näher an sich und drückte sein eigenes Becken von unten gegen ihn. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen, angespornt von dieser kleinen Geste, bewegte sich L mit seinem Hintern etwas näher zu Beyonds Mitte und drückte sich verlangend an ihn.

 _Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft!_

 _Dieser miese, kleine…_

 _Argh! Eigentlich bin ich ja sauer auf mich selber…_

 _Na, wenn ich jetzt schon nicht meinen Plan verfolge, dann will ich das hier verdammt nochmal genießen! Also gut L… du willst mich? Dann bekommst du mich auch!_

Der Detektiv sah an Beyonds Gesicht, dass dieser bereit war weiter zu gehen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete nun schwerer und drückte sich ihm fordernd entgegen. L konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passierte, er war froh und fühlte sich in seiner Entscheidung bestätigt, dass er Beyond, trotz des kleinen Übergriffs, mit hier herausgenommen hatte. Sie hatten zwar nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber es würde reichen um sein Vorhaben von damals zu beenden. L legte eine Hand auf seine Hose, drückte leicht gegen seine Erregung und musste grinsen, als nun Beyond ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er wollte ihn… hier und jetzt… die Umgebung hatte L ausgeblendet, strich nun langsam mit seiner Hand zum Knopf der Hose, öffneten diesen und zog dann den Reißverschluss mit zittrigen Fingern hinunter. Immer wieder sah er zu Beyonds Gesicht, wollte wissen, ob dieser es wirklich genauso genoss wie er, dann fuhr L fahrig unter die Boxershorts und umfasste den Schwanz des Rotäugigen und begann, zuerst in langsamen Bewegungen, diesen zu stimulieren. Obwohl L alles um sich herum ausgeblendet hatte, wollte er es dennoch nicht hier nackt auf der Bank treiben… dies würde ein anderes Mal passieren… an einem anderen Ort… vielleicht.

 _Wow… wo hast du das bloß gelernt L? Deine Hand und die langen Finger fühlen sich echt wahnsinnig gut an… mach einfach weiter… und wage es nicht jetzt wieder aufzuhören!_

 _Am liebsten würde ich dich hier und jetzt auf dieser Bank nehmen, aber das wäre dann doch etwas zu viel… für heute. Kihihi…_

 _Ja Beyond… du wirst ihn dir nehmen! Bald!_

 _Richtig… ich werde das bekommen, was ich will… immer…_

 _Und ich werde mich definitiv nicht zurückhahaaaa... Oooh Scheiße!_

Und ein zweites, diesmal lauteres Stöhnen, drang an L's Ohr und er wusste, dass was er gerade machte, war richtig und gefiel dem Jüngeren sehr. Also umschloss er die Erregung ein wenig fester und auch die Bewegung wurde nun schneller. Mit seiner zweiten Hand packte er Beyond im Nacken und drückte ihn zu seinen Lippen, wo ein weiterer heißer Kuss entbrannte. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass der Rotäugige sich auch ein wenig beteiligte, aber für heute war er schon extrem glücklich, dass L ihm so viel Freude bereiten konnte. Er spürte wie Beyond anfing seine Muskeln anzuspannen und unkontrolliert zuckte… er war kurz davor zu kommen. L war alleine von dieser Tatsache so erregt, dass er sich selbst auf dem Schoß rhythmisch bewegte und sein eigener Penis in seiner Hose rieb. Mit einem letzten lauten Keuchen kam Beyond in L's Hand und ließ sich erschöpft gegen den Älteren fallen. Nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm kam auch L in seiner Hose zum Höhepunkt, zitterte am ganzen Leib und ließ seinen Kopf gegen den Jüngeren fallen. So erschöpft und schwer atmend saßen die zwei Männer noch einige Minuten auf der Bank, als L sich endlich von ihm löste, langsam aufstand, leicht rot anlief und mit wackeligen Schritten zurück zu dem Gang lief, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Der Detektiv wollte aber vorher schnell eine Dusche nehmen und sich das Hemd säubern, unter keinen Umständen wollte er so Watari begegnen. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken Beyond mit zu den Duschräumen zu nehmen… aber er wusste nicht, ob der Jüngere überhaupt zustimmen würde. L wollte es unter keinen Umständen übertreiben.

 _Puh… das war echt genial! Es war nicht viel… aber für heute war es genug!_

 _Gut, dass dein Shirt weiß ist mein kleiner Lawliet… chehehe…_

 _Na, dann wollen wir mal die Hose richten, aufstehen und eine heiße Dusche nehmen…_

 _Ob L vielleicht bereit wäre für eine zweite Runde? Die Duschen sind immerhin nicht so öffentlich wie der Innenhof hier._

 _Natürlich wäre er bereit für eine zweite Runde Beyond!_

 _Du hast Recht! Er läuft ja schon recht zielstrebig zu den Duschräumen… ob er das Gleiche gedacht hat?_

 _Vielleicht…. Kihihi…_


	17. Chapter 16

_Das war echt… wow…_

 _Ich nehme stark an, dass es Beyond gefallen hat. Wie sein Gesicht aussah und sein Körper gezuckt hat, so etwas kann man nicht spielen. Definitiv nicht!_

 _Jetzt muss ich aber dringend unter die Dusche, die Hose und das Hemd auch grob reinigen._

 _Hoffentlich erfährt Watari niemals etwas hiervon… er wäre so enttäuscht von mir._

 _Eigentlich hätte ich ja tierische Lust auf eine zweite Runde, aber ich möchte Beyond ungern verschrecken… Obwohl…_

 _Oh! Er folgt mir tatsächlich in die Duschräume… naja wo soll er auch anders hin…_

 _Aber dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gerade… wenn ich es richtig deute, dann…_

L öffnete die Tür zu den Duschen, ließ Beyond an sich vorbei und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab.

Danach schlenderte er hinter dem Rotäugigen her, musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als dieser sich die Hose noch einmal hochziehen musste, da sie ihm über das Becken gerutscht war. Beyond hatte tatsächlich in seinem Eifer, dem Detektiven schnell zu folgen, vergessen, den Knopf der Jeans zu schließen. Irgendwie merkte dies der Jüngere, drehte sich abrupt um und musterte L aus den roten Augen, ließ seinen Blick von seinem Gesicht über seinen Körper gleiten und begann nun anzüglich zu grinsen. Nun war sich L sicher, Beyond wäre für eine weitere Runde bereit und dieses Mal, sind sie vollkommen ungestört! Also ging er auf den Rotäugigen zu, schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken und hauchte ihm zuerst zärtliche Küsse an den Hals, als er plötzlich, mit Blick in den großen Spiegel, inne hielt.

 _Moment… was zur…._

 _Was ist mit meinem Hals passiert?! Der ist ja feuerrot, als hätte ich eine Kette aus Brennnessel getragen! Ach du… Oh Gott… Watari…_

 _Er darf mich nun erst Recht nicht heute sehen! Wie soll ich ihm das erklären?!_

 _Aber… Aber so fest hat er doch gar nicht zugedrückt? Oder… kam mir das einfach nicht so fest vor, weil es Beyond war? Mist!_

 _Ich darf mich doch nicht einfach so in Gefahr begeben… so blind vor Liebe…_

 _Verdammt… und nun?_

Beyond war sofort aufgefallen, dass der Detektiv mit den Gedanken woanders war, dieser hatte nämlich seine Küsse unterbrochen und starrte wie versteinert in den Spiegel neben ihnen. Plötzlich riss auch der Jüngere seine Augen auf, als ihm dämmerte, dass L wohl seinen Hals nun gesehen hatte. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, hätte er doch wirklich wetten können, dass der Ältere keinen Spiegel zu Gesicht bekommt, bevor er bei Watari war. Etwas frustriert über diese Wendung, trat Beyond einen Schritt von L weg, drehte sich um und schlenderte in eine große Duschkabine. Dort drehte er das Wasser auf, wartete einige Sekunden und stellte sich mit samt seinen Klamotten unter den Strahl.

 _Was hat Beyond nur mit meinem Hals gemacht…?_

 _Ich muss echt vorsichtiger sein… Mh?_

 _Was ist denn nun mit ihm los? Wieso geht er mit seiner Kleidung unter die Dusche?_

 _Ob ich ihn nun verärgert habe? Ich kann ihn einfach verdammt nochmal nicht einschätzen!_

 _Es macht mich echt wahnsinnig… eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, was er nun treibt…_

 _Da mein Hals nun eh aussieht wie eine Lichterkette, ist es eigentlich auch egal, wie mein Hemd oder die Jeans aussieht… wenn Watari mich sieht, ist meine Kleidung und Beyonds Zeichen der Lust noch das kleinste Problem…_

 _Ich werde einfach hier stehen bleiben, warten bis er fertig mit dem Duschen ist und ihn dann wieder in sein Zimmer begleiten._

 _Mh… es wird echt schwer sich zurückzuhalten… wie seine Kleidung so nass an ihm klebt… richtig heiß…_

 _Moment mal… hat er gerade seine Augenbrauen lasziv gewackelt?_

 _Er kann es jetzt echt vergessen, dass ich in Stimmung komme, nachdem was er mir hier am Hals verpasst hat…_

Doch dieses Vorhaben war nicht von langer Dauer, denn als Beyond sein Hemd über den Kopf gestreift und in eine Ecke geworfen hatte, war es erneut um L geschehen. Der Anblick des Rotäugigen, oberkörperfrei und nass vom Wasser, hatte den Detektiven fest in den Bann gezogen. Wie die kleinen Wassertropfen über seine Brust, hinunter zu den Bauchmuskeln und hinter dem Hosenbund verschwanden, raubte ihm jegliche Fassung und so ging L nun doch langsam auf Beyond zu.

Er stellte sich neben den Jüngeren unter die wohltuende Wärme, schloss sogar für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und genoss es einfach hier zu sein. Dann sah der Schwarzäugige zu Beyond, ließ seinen Blick über den schlanken Oberkörper gleiten und streckte seine Hände nach diesem aus.

Als L's Fingerspitzen die Haut des Anderen berührte, fing sein Körper an zu kribbeln, ein wohliger Schauer durchströmte seine Arme bis hin zu seinen Füßen. Nun legte er beide Hände um seine Taille, fassten ihn fester und zogen Beyond zu sich, um dem Jüngeren einen heißen Kuss auf die Lippen zu schenken. L presste sein Becken gegen das des Anderen und konnte sich ein freches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

 _Oh ja… du bist schon wieder bereit._

 _Das freut mich sehr!_

 _Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe._

 _In meinen Träumen habe ich es mir ausgemalt, hätte aber nie damit gerechnet, dass dies wirklich mal passieren könnte._

 _Tja, und nun stehe ich hier mit dir, unter einer warmen Dusche, alleine… und gleich nackt…_

 _Wie du mich gerade an machst und um den Verstand bringst…_

 _Ich kann mich nicht mehr zusammen reißen… Ich will dich spüren… hier und jetzt!_


	18. Chapter 17

_In Ordnung L… gehen wir direkt in die heiße Phase über…_

 _Ich werde es genießen… ob es dir gefallen wird, bleibt abzuwarten… kihihi._

L hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls das Hemd ausgezogen, fummelte erneut, an diesem Tag, am Hosenknopf des Jüngeren herum und öffnete sie geschickt innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Er schob die Hose langsam herunter, was aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie komplett durchnässt war, sowieso nicht schneller möglich gewesen wäre, und ließ Beyond dann heraussteigen. Danach schob L die Hose mit seinem Fuß beiseite, presste sich erneut gegen den Rotäugigen und verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Kuss. Während des Kusses, bei dem die Erregung immer weiter stieg, ließ der Ältere seine Hand vorsichtig herunter gleiten, streifte die Bauchmuskeln von Beyond, ließ diese in der Boxershorts verschwinden und legte sie dort über sein Glied. Dort umfasste er diesen, begann ihn langsam zu stimulieren und erhöhte behutsam seinen Druck. Ein Keuchen entwich Beyonds Kehle, er unterbrach den Kuss, schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Das warme Wasser aus der Brause rieselte auf sein wollüstiges Gesicht und lief in kleinen Flüssen seinen Körper hinunter. Allein dieser Anblick machte L wahnsinnig, er zog sich ebenfalls seine Jeans flott aus, da er mittlerweile so berauscht von der Situation war, dass sein Penis schmerzhaft in der Hose gedrückt hatte. Er wollte gerade den Kuss wiederaufnehmen, als ihn Beyond aus seinen blutroten Augen anfunkelte, kurz nach unten schielte und ihn unheimlich angrinste. Als der Ältere scheinbar nicht schnell genug reagierte, begann der Rotäugige eine Hand durch den schwarzen Schopf gleiten zu lassen, ließ einige Strähne durch seine Finger fallen, als er plötzlich grob zupackte und L nach unten drückte.

 _Schau doch nicht so irritiert L! Chehehe…._

 _Man könnte ja fast meinen, du weißt nicht, was ich von dir verlange!_

 _Ich dachte mir schon, dass du dir das wohl alles anders vorgestellt hast, aber wenn du mich willst, musst du das tun, was ich von dir verlange… und nicht anders…_

 _Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du ein Naturtalent in_ _ **diesen**_ _Dingen bist… kihihi…_

Beyond wollte tatsächlich, dass der Schwarzäugige ihm einen blasen sollte, drückte diesen bestimmend zu seiner Mitte und grinste ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verlangen, Erregung und Bösartigkeit an, dass es L für einen kurzen Moment irritierte und er schon fast dabei war aus der Dusche zu stürmen. Doch er wollte sich diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen, L wollte Beyond zeigen, wie stark seine Liebe zu ihm war, egal was er verlangen sollte. Also ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, ging vor ihm in die Knie, blickte noch einmal nach oben in die roten Augen, die ihn voller Genugtuung anstrahlten und sich dann schlossen. L sah auf die Erregung vor sich, schluckte noch einmal all seine Zweifel herunter und nahm ihn dann in den Mund. Zuerst musste er sich an den Geschmack und das Gefühl gewöhnen, aber es war überhaupt nicht so schlimm, wie er vermutet hatte, also begann er langsam mit seiner Zunge die Spitze zu umkreisen und auch der Druck, seiner Hand am Schaft, wurde leicht erhöht. Ein lautes Stöhnen füllte den Raum und Beyond hatte eine seiner Hände in die Haare von L gekrallt, mit der Anderen stützte er seinen Körper an der Wand ab. Scheinbar machte er wirklich alles richtig, L würde versuchen ihn genauso um den Verstand zu bringen.

 _Aber Hallo!_

 _Du_ _ **bist**_ _ein Naturtalent!_

 _Wieso kannst du nur so gut mit deiner Zunge umgehen?_

 _Hattest du doch schon Erfahrung gesammelt?_

 _Ach, so ein Blödsinn Beyond! Er hatte garantiert noch nie jemand vor dir!_

 _Stimmt… eine richtige Jungfrau hab ich da vor mir, aber meine Fresse, was für eine Gute!_

L hatte begonnen sanft an seinem Schwanz zu saugen, stimulierte ihn weiter mit seiner Hand und spielte immer noch mit seiner Zunge an seiner Erregung. Beyond war kurz vor seiner Erlösung, doch er wollte es jetzt noch nicht enden lassen, er hatte noch mehr mit dem Kleinen vor, also schob er den Älteren etwas grob von sich und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Erschrocken und ungläubig, blickten die schwarzen Augen in Rote, L vermutete das er Etwas falsch gemacht hatte, dabei war das Zucken und Stöhnen des Anderen so viel versprechend, er schien kurz vorm Orgasmus gewesen zu sein.

Erst jetzt spürte L einen leichten Schmerz an seiner Kopfhaut, doch groß darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht, denn schon wurde er mit einem lasziven Grinsen gemustert, Beyonds Hand strich plötzlich zärtlich über seine Wange zu seinem Kinn. Der Zeigefinger des Jüngeren wanderte behutsam über seine Lippen und L konnte ihn seinem Blick etwas Gieriges erkennen, er wollte mehr. Er wollte ihn!


	19. Chapter 18

_Hat er mich so grob von sich gestoßen, weil er noch nicht wollte, dass es zu Ende war?_

 _Wollte er wirklich mehr von mir?_

 _In Ordnung… nimm dir das, was du willst… ich gehöre nur dir Beyond…_

Von dieser zärtlichen Berührung betört, hatte L seine Augen geschlossen und genoss die Finger, wie sie über seine Haut strichen. Doch plötzlich breitete sich ein feuriger Schmerz auf seiner Wange aus, L riss seine Augen auf und legte instinktiv seine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle. Er versuchte in Beyonds Blick eine Erklärung für diese Ohrfeige zu finden, aber er grinste ihn weiter breit an, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Im nächsten Moment packte der Rotäugige ihn grob am Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und hauchte ihm einige sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals. Der Schmerz war sofort vergessen und die nachfolgenden Küsse waren plötzlich so intensiv für ihn, dass er ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte. L musste sich Abhilfe gegen die pochende Hitze schaffen, griff nach seinem Schaft und wollte sich gerade selbst massieren, als er vom Jüngeren am Handgelenk geschnappt und daran gehindert wurde. Danach packte Beyond den Detektiv an der Schulter, zerrte ihn herum und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht gegen die kalte, nasse Wand der Dusche. Er konnte sich gerade überhaupt nicht bewegen, die immer noch kühlen Fliesen, raubten ihm jegliche Wärme, da er mit seinem gesamten Oberkörper gegen diese gepresst wurde.

 _Verdammt!_

 _Was ist denn jetzt passiert?_

 _Erst die Ohrfeige, dann die Küsse, jetzt drückt er mich unsanft gegen die Wand…_

 _Dieses hin und her… es macht mich echt fertig… aber… irgendwie…_

 _Gefällt es mir…_

Er spürte Beyonds Schwanz an seinem Hintern, dann den Oberkörper an seinem kompletten Rücken und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm wirklich gefiel… ihm gefiel es so **benutzt** zu werden.

Nur eine Sekunde später spürte L, wie seine Boxershorts nach unten gezogen wurde und danach Beyonds Hand über den Hintern des Älteren wanderte.

Und schon spürte er wieder diesen ziehenden Schmerz, wie zuvor an seiner Wange. Der Rotäugige hatte ausgeholt, ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Pobacke geschlagen und er stöhnte, als dieser kurz darauf sanft über die geschundene Stelle streichelte.

L zweifelte langsam wirklich an seinem gesunden Menschenverstand… wie konnte man nur auf so etwas derart erregt reagieren?!

Ihm war es egal, ob dies nun unnormal war oder nicht, also streckte er dem Jüngeren seinen Hintern etwas mehr entgegen, als er einen zweiten Schlag spüren konnte, der ihn Aufstöhnen ließ.

 _Es fühlt sich so falsch, aber auch wieder so gut an…_

 _Wie konnte ich nur erwarten, dass Beyond bei Sachen Sex normal war?_

 _Es war naiv zu glauben, dass ein Mensch wie er auf Blümchensex stand… aber wie war das bei mir?_

 _Ich hatte bisher nie eine Beziehung gehabt, geschweige denn körperlichen Kontakt… woher sollte ich wissen, auf was ich stehe? Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es auszuprobieren und dann zu entscheiden…_

 _Aber wie sage ich Beyond dann am besten, dass er anhahaaa…._

Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Beyond einen Finger in ihn geschoben, sich ganz nah an ihn gepresst und knabberte neckisch an seinem Ohrläppchen. Es fühlte sich extrem komisch an, aber langsam gewöhnte er sich an den Fremdkörper und L begann es zu genießen, keuchte erregt und signalisierte dem Jüngeren, dass er bereit für mehr war. Lange musste er nicht warten, dann wurde der Finger kurz aus ihm gezogen und L wollte schon enttäuscht murren, als sich plötzlich zwei Finger des Rotäugigen in ihn schoben und er nun doch einen unangenehmen Schmerz spürte. Dieses Gefühl jetzt war deutlich störender, als es noch zuvor war, und er wollte sich schon umdrehen und protestieren, als er eine Hand im Nacken spürte, welche seinen Kopf fest gegen die Fliesen drückte.

Beyond bewegte seine zwei Finger vorsichtig in ihm und mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich langsam auch an diese Empfindung.

 _Oh Gott…_

 _Der absolute Wahnsinn, aber wie weit würde Beyond noch gehen?_

 _Wenn es eben schon so geschmerzt hat… eigentlich wollte ich jetzt doch nicht noch mehr… es war gut für heute… man könnte es ja die nächsten Wochen weiter probieren…_

 _Ich sollte ihm seine Erlösung geben und dann schauen, dass ich ins Hotel komme..._

 _SCHEIßE!_

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz strahlte von seinem Hintern, über seinen Rücken bis ihn jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers aus. Es fühlte sich schrecklich an, L verspannte sich schlagartig, da dies nichts mehr mit diesem angenehmen und schönen Gefühl von vor wenigen Minuten zu tun hatte. Sein Arsch brannte, er wollte dies jetzt definitiv nicht mehr, also versuchte L, mit aller Kraft, dem Griff in seinem Nacken zu entkommen und sich Beyonds Finger zu entziehen, aber es war zwecklos…


	20. Chapter 19

_Hahaha… ich hatte mich echt schon gewundert, dass du die ersten Finger so locker weggesteckt hast!_

 _Tja, wie ich schon sagte… ich werde es genießen, ob du es auch wirst, bezweifle ich…_

 _Aber so kurz davor wirst du dich hier nicht einfach verpissen L!_

 _Genau Beyond… halt ihn richtig gut fest! Ihm muss sein Hintern bestimmt richtig wehtun…_

 _Ja, bestimmt, aber das lässt auch nach!_

 _Sooo mein kleiner Lawliet… ach, wie viel Panik und Angst plötzlich in deinen Augen ist… aber du bist stark… das wirst du schon überstehen, ich glaube fest an dich… kihihi…_

Der Rotäugige hatte seine drei Finger aus ihm gezogen und L wollte schon erleichtert aufseufzen, als er plötzlich das Rascheln von Stoff hörte und kurz danach, etwas ganz anderes zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte. Beyond hatte sich schnell seiner Boxershorts entledigt, drängte mit seiner Erregung nah an L, ließ seinen Nacken los und umfasste sein Becken mit beiden Händen.

Mit einem einzigen brutalen Stoß, drang er in den Älteren ein und füllte ihn komplett aus. Der Schmerz, der jetzt durch seinen Körper jagte war schlimmer, als alles andere davor…

L hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals so etwas ertragen müsste… am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle ohnmächtig geworden und erst wieder aufgewacht, wenn Beyond endlich mit ihm fertig war. Doch dies blieb leider nur ein Wunsch, das wurde ihm mit jedem weiteren Stoß mehr und mehr bewusst.

Er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen und einfach gehen, er konnte dies alles nicht mehr rückgängig machen, L merkte jetzt langsam, auf was er sich hier eingelassen hatte.

Nun hieß es Augen zu, diese Qual überstehen und vielleicht… ja vielleicht würde er sich an diesen Schmerz gewöhnen…

Beyonds Stöße wurden immer fester, schneller und sein Stöhnen wurde ebenfalls lauter und tatsächlich konnte L diese unglaubliche Pein verdrängen, ließ eine seiner Hände zu seinem Schwanz gleiten und begann damit sich selbst zu stimulieren.

Ein letztes, hartes Mal, drückte sich der Rotäugige tief ihn in, kam mit einem Schrei, ließ sich direkt erschöpft gegen L's Rücken fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren.

Nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm, kam auch L mit einem stummen Stöhnen, war erleichtert über das Gewicht in seinem Rücken, welches ihn gegen die Wand drückte, sonst wäre er wohl in die Knie gegangen…

 _Der absolute Hammer!_

 _Diese Enge, diese Hitze, deine unterwürfige Pose vor mir… wow…_

 _Ich vermute sogar, so wie du gerade zitterst, hattest du wohl doch noch deinen Spaß…_

 _Ich habe es dir zwar nicht erlaubt zu Kommen, aber ich sehe heute mal darüber hinweg._

 _Beyond, sei nicht so streng zu ihm… es war sein erstes Mal!_

 _Mh na gut… das stimmt natürlich… und du verdienst mein ganzes Lob!_

 _Du würdest echt perfekt zu meinen Vorlieben passen… du wärst ein wunderbarer Partner…_

 _Zumindest in dieser Sache…_

 _Mich würde es ja furchtbar interessieren, wo deine Grenzen sind…_

 _Aber ob ich dich dadurch lieben werde?_

 _Natürlich nicht… chehehe…_

 _Wie böse du doch bist Beyond!_

 _Danke… immer wieder gern!_

 _Es tut mir leid L, wenn du etwas anderes zwischen uns erhoffst, aber es ist ganz eigennützig und allein zu meiner Befriedigung._

Nachdem sich Beyond ein wenig erholt hatte, zog er sich aus L zurück, schnappte sich sein Hemd und die Jeans, zog sich die Boxershorts wieder an und verließ den Älteren ohne ein weiteres Wort oder ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. L sank langsam an der Wand zu Boden, drehte sich dabei um und saß nun in der Hocke unter dem aufwärmenden Strahl des Wassers. Ihm war plötzlich so kalt, seine Finger und Füße waren wie Eiszapfen, er hatte nicht gewagt seine Augen zu öffnen, er wollte den Anderen jetzt nicht sehen… Der Schmerz kehrte erbarmungslos zurück und ließ seinen kompletten Körper vor Anstrengung erzittern. L verschränkte seine Arme auf den Knien und vergrub seinen Kopf dahinter. Ihm rasten tausende Fragen durch diesen, bescherten ihm noch zusätzlich Kopfschmerzen, aber er konnte jetzt, so aufgewühlt, einfach keine Antworten finden. Unbewusst drückten sich einige Tränen ins Freie und verschmischten sich mit dem wohltuenden Wasser, welches ihm die einzige Wärme spendete, die er gerade finden konnte.

Der Schwarzäugige versuchte sich zu beruhigen…

Es war schmerzhaft, sehr schmerzhaft, aber alle Wunden heilen, war es nicht so?

Gegen Ende war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen, versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es aber die reinste Folter war, wollte er soweit verdrängen, wie möglich. Oder war es vielleicht nur beim ersten Mal so schlimm?

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete L seine Augen, blickte zwischen seine Beine auf den Boden und schon im nächsten Moment weiteten diese sich voller Entsetzen.

Was hatte Beyond nur getan?!

Das Wasser, welches über seinen Körper und dann Richtung Abfluss lief, war rötlich… und es war nicht gerade wenig.

Die Fragen schlugen wie Bomben in seinem Kopf ein:

 _Blut?! War es doch so schlimm gewesen?_

 _Aber hätte es nicht schon längst aufhören müssen zu bluten?_

 _Wieso hatte Beyond das getan?!_

 ** _Wieso?!_**


	21. Chapter 20

_Wie lange ich hier schon sitze?_

 _Zumindest hat es aufgehört zu bluten…_

 _Ich sollte zum Hotel… nicht, dass Watari sich doch noch irgendwelche Gedanken oder unnötig Sorgen macht._

 _Aber waren diese Sorgen wirklich noch so unnötig?_

 _Ich weiß es nicht…_

L begann sich vorsichtig aufzurappeln, drehte das Wasser ab, schnappte sich seine Kleidung und zog sich diese geschwind an. Als er auf dem Weg nach draußen nochmal in den Spiegel sah, blieb der Detektiv stehen und fasste sich an den Hals. Er hatte die Rötung ja total vergessen, die Kleidung war auch noch leicht feucht und er hoffte sehr, dass sie, bis er im Hotel eintraf, trocken war.

Schweren Schrittes setzte er seinen Weg fort, spürte plötzlich wie ihm bei jedem Schritt ein Schmerz durch den Körper jagte. Als er kurz davor war, an Beyonds Zimmertür vorbei zu laufen, blieb er erneut kurz stehen.

 _Wie soll das nur weitergehen?_

 _Soll ich mich zurückziehen und ihn, wie Watari es verlangt, fallen lassen oder es erneut drauf anlegen? Meine Gefühle zu ihm haben sich nicht verändert… ich fühle mich immer noch sehr zu ihm hingezogen, obwohl er mir das angetan hat, aber sollte ich es wirklich weiterhin zulassen?_

 _Es hat mir, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, schon sehr gefallen…_

 _Vielleicht… muss ich mich einfach nur daran gewöhnen?_

L schlenderte die letzten Schritte vorwärts, schaute in Beyonds Zimmer und sah diesen auf seinem Bett entspannt liegen, mit den Händen hinterm Kopf und ein Bein übers andere geschlagen. Unbewusst lange starrte er ihn einfach nur an, bis die roten Augen seine trafen und ihn ebenfalls musterten. Doch plötzlich schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf die Lippen des Jüngeren, er zwinkerte L zu und winkte ihm zum Abschied.

Der Detektiv spürte schon wieder diese Hitze in sich aufsteigen, er drehte seinen Kopf weg, marschierte schnell den Flur hinunter, verabschiedete sich vom Aufsichtspersonal und lief zur Hauptstraße. Dort hielt er inne, seufzte einmal schwer und blickte gen Himmel.

 _Was ist nur los mit mir?_

 _Es reicht heute mit der ganzen Fragerei, ich fahre jetzt ins Hotel und werde erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Morgen entscheide ich dann, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen werde…_

Gerade wollte L nach seinem Handy in der Tasche greifen, als er bemerkte, dass diese vollkommen leer war. Nicht ganz leer, denn im nächsten Moment fischte er einen kleinen weißen Zettel hervor und entfaltete ihn. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade las. Kraftlos ließ L seine Arme sinken, blickte die Straße herunter und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

 _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_

 _Wann, um Himmels willen, hatte er mir mein Handy aus der Tasche entwendet?_

 _Ich habe es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen… deswegen dieses Grinsen und das gespielt, freundliche Winken zum Abschied. Verdammt!_

 _Tja… dann laufe ich wohl die paar Kilometer zum Hotel… wenn nur nicht dieser blöde Schmerz wäre…_

Als L nach einer Weile endlich sein Hotel erreichte und nun vor der Tür zu seinem Appartement stand, hoffte er nur inständig, dass Watari dieses Mal nicht auf ihn wartete… er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, erneut eine Diskussion zu führen und ihm heute noch erklären zu müssen, was dies an seinem Hals war. Geschweige denn, hatte er auch keine Lust darüber zu reden, wieso seine Kleidung so durchnässt war, obwohl es draußen nicht regnete.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, drückte die Klinke herunter und betrat das große Wohnzimmer, doch dieses Mal war es stockdunkel und Watari schien schon zu schlafen oder noch unterwegs zu sein. Endlich hatte L ein wenig Glück, sodass er sofort erleichtert ausatmete, zielstrebig Richtung Schlafzimmer zu steuerte und sich dort einfach nur aufs Bett fallen ließ. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Körper, seine Atmung normalisierte sich, er drehte sich langsam auf die Seite und zog seine Beine nah an seinen Bauch.

 _So schön warm und weich…_

 _Morgen werde ich mich entscheiden müssen, wie es weiter geht…_

 _Ach, und dieser Zettel: „Ich habe etwas, was du nicht hast. ;-) Komm und hol es dir!"_

 _Das konnte ja nur von ihm sein…_

 _Und dadurch, dass Beyond mein Handy hat, bleibt mir keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn erneut zu besuchen und es mir zurückzuholen… das war doch garantiert geplant gewesen, damit er wieder mit mir unter vier Augen ist oder nicht?!_

 **In der Zwischenzeit in einem kleinen, dämmrigen Zimmer einige Kilometer entfernt…**

Ein kleiner, rechteckiger Gegenstand wirbelte immer wieder durch die Luft und wurde sicher aufgefangen. Das leise Kichern, welches von den Wänden des düsteren Zimmers schallte und einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, durchbrach die sonst beruhigende Stille.

 _Tja mein Kleiner… der Weg ins Hotel war garantiert nicht angenehm…_

 _Und bestimmt ist dir mittlerweile auch aufgefallen, dass dein gutes Handy abhandengekommen ist. Was ein Jammer… kihihi…_

 _Ja, äußerst schade Beyond… nun muss er doch glatt erneut zu dir kommen und kann nichts dagegen tun._

 _Ach, er wird froh sein, dass ich ihm eine Entscheidung abgenommen habe! Er hätte sich noch seinen armen, kleinen Kopf zerbrochen mit so einer banalen Frage, ob er mich wieder sehen soll oder nicht._

 _Das stimmt, du bist so schlau Beyond!_

 _Chehehe… ich weiß…_

 _Und wenn er wieder da ist, werde ich ihm ruhig und nett erklären, was er die nächsten Wochen zu tun hat und das es keine Alternative gibt._

 _Jawohl! Wenn er dich will Beyond, muss er tun was du von ihm verlangst! Hahahaha…._


	22. Chapter 21

**6 Monate später…**

 _Ach jaaa… so lässt es sich leben…_

 _Wie gut, dass sich mein Schicksal so sehr zum Positiven gewendet hat. Eigentlich habe ich dieses Leben gar nicht verdient…_

 _Ach, denk doch nicht so ein Blödsinn! Wenn es einer verdient hat, dann du Beyond!_

 _Ja, stimmt auch wieder, wer sonst könnte sich so gut um unseren kleinen Lawliet kümmern?_

 _Keiner… nur ich bin in der Lage seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen, richtig?_

 _Richtig! Kihihi…_

Beyond öffnete verschlafen seine Augen, blinzelte einige Male der blendeten Sonne entgegen und drehte sich dann zur Seite. Dort lag er… sein kleiner Schatz.

L war ihm in der kurzen Zeit wirklich wichtig geworden. Der Kerl hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn von sich abhängig zu machen. Natürlich würde er ihn irgendwann töten, aber momentan würde er sich damit wohl eher selbst schaden. Sein kleiner Panda konnte seine Vorlieben einfach zu gut befriedigen. Er hätte wohl nie damit gerechnet… keiner würde den weltbesten Detektiven für so einen leidenschaftlichen Masochisten halten. Aber stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief, nicht?

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Beyond Lippen, als er seine Hand nach einer Strähne des Älteren ausstreckte und diese ein wenig zu Seite schob.

 _Tja, wer hätte damals damit gerechnet, dass er meinen Vorschlag annimmt?_

 _Ich bestimmt als Letzter, aber er wurde nach dem ersten Mal in der Dusche geradezu abhängig von mir…_

 _Nein, sogar süchtig Beyond!_

 _Genau, süchtig… er konnte ja gar nicht mehr klar denken in meiner Gegenwart… ach war dies niedlich… aber das, was ich von ihm verlangte, war nicht gerade einfach…_

 _Aber er hat es trotzdem geschafft!_

 _Ja, es war schwer, aber der Schlingel hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich aus diesem Irrenhaus zu holen… als ob ich dorthin gehöre!_

 _Nein… tust du definitiv nicht… kihihi…_

 _Meine Rede… ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie er das angestellt hat, aber bis heute hält er diesbezüglich seine zarten Lippen fest verschlossen. Ob ich es irgendwann schaffe, ihm sein Geheimnis zu entlocken?_

 _Garantiert!_

Beyond setzte sich langsam auf, beugte sich über L und griff nach seinem Kinn. Behutsam, fast liebevoll, drehte er das Gesicht zu sich, bückte sich die letzten Zentimeter hinunter und schenkte ihm einen weichen Kuss auf die Lippen. L öffnete zaghaft seine Augen und war im ersten Moment ziemlich irritiert über diesen kleinen Überfall, als er seine Augen erneut schloss und den Kuss erwiderte. Beyond begann zärtlich mit den Fingern an seinem Hals hinunter zu streicheln, umkreiste eine Brustwarze und blieb dann mit der flachen Hand auf der Brust liegen. Beyond liebte es, wenn seine Errungenschaft so oberkörperfrei neben ihm lag. Als L, angestachelt von dieser Situation, in Beyonds Haare greifen wollte, durchzog ihn ein Schmerz durch die rechte Brust. Er keuchte in den Kuss hinein, petzte die Augen noch fester zusammen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, was gerade passiert war.

„Hab ich dir erlaubt mich anzufassen?", schnurrte Beyond in Ls Ohr, zwickte noch ein Tick fester in die Brustwarze und wurde mit einem erneuten Stöhnen belohnt.

„N-Nein…", stotterte L, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte sich zu beherrschen im Verlangen nach noch mehr von dieser süßen Qual. Ein fieses Grinsen formte sich auf den Lippen des Rotäugigen, als er sich erneut hinunter beugte und den Kuss wieder aufnahm. Seine Hand streichelte weiter nach unten, an den Bauchmuskeln entlang bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. So sehr L es gewollt und versuchte hatte, er konnte sich gerade nicht mehr zusammenreißen, stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen die Lippen des Jüngeren und verlangte nach Einlass. Er wusste genau, dass er es nicht durfte, aber vielleicht wollte er auch nicht den Kuss an sich, sondern das, was nun folgte.

Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog seine Wange und breitete sich bis in den Kiefer aus. Einige Tränen sammelten sich im Augenwinkel, pressten sich unaufhaltbar ins Freie. Doch schon im nächsten Moment, begann es in seinem Schritt zu kribbeln, unkontrollierbar. L öffnete nun seine Augen, starrte in die roten Rubine über ihn und unterdrückte den Reflex zu blinzeln.

„Aha… heute wieder unartig, ja?"

L musterte einfach nur stumm das Gesicht über ihn, er wusste genau, dass er jetzt lieber Antworten sollte, aber er nickte nur kaum merklich.

„Die Ohrfeige hat dir wohl nicht gelangt, was? Dabei habe ich dich doch so liebevoll geweckt heute… Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", seufzte Beyond, richtete sich auf und begutachtete den Detektiv unter sich. L wollte mehr… mehr von der schmerzhaften Liebe des Jüngeren…

 _Mh, wie könnte ich dich heute quälen? Dein Blick schreit förmlich vor Begierde nach Schmerzen und keine Sorge, die wirst du bald bekommen… Ich bin ja so nett!_

 _Du musst aufpassen, dass du dein Spielzeug nicht kaputt machst, Beyond!_

 _Das weiß ich doch… da wäre ich ja schön blöd… aber nach diesem aufmüpfigen Verhalten hat er eine Strafe verdient… mal schauen, wie weit ich heute gehen kann… kihihi..._


	23. Chapter 22

„Wieso bist du heute nur so bockig L? Mh?", wollte Beyond wissen, umfasst dessen Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. Der Ältere blickte einfach nur stumm zurück, drehte sich dann sogar weg und blickte einfach aus dem Fenster.

„Du willst es heute wirklich wissen..."

Eine zweite, noch härtere Ohrfeige traf L, so fest, dass sein Körper zur Seite gezerrt wurde und er sich mit Mühe noch am Matratzenrand festkrallen konnte, um nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen. Jeder normale Mensch wäre jetzt aufgestanden, hätte seine Sachen gepackt und würde keine Sekunde länger, bei diesem Irren bleiben… aber nicht so L. Er sammelte sämtliche Kräfte, drückte sich zurück aufs Bett und sah Beyond erneut fest in die Augen.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen L?", fragte er, grinste abfällig und begutachtete die Wange, wie diese langsam immer mehr an rote Farbe gewann. Der Schlag hatte wirklich gesessen…

 _Ob ich eben etwas übertrieben habe?_

 _Nein… ich denke nicht Beyond… schau doch!_

 _Oooh, dieser Blick… den liebe ich einfach!_

L musterte den Rotäugigen weiter stumm, hob nun aber doch seine Hand zur Wange und legte diese auf die vor Schmerz pochende Stelle.

„Oh… tut mir leid mein Kleiner… hab ich eben etwa zu fest zugeschlagen?", säuselte Beyond, krabbelte übers Bett, legte eine Hand auf die des Älteren und streichelte sie zärtlich. L drückte sich gegen diese liebevolle Geste und schloss nun die Augen, er mochte auch diese kurzen Momente, in denen Beyond kein gefühlsloser Sadist war. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, denn kein Mensch konnte die ganze Zeit über so grausam sein. Plötzlich wurde die Hand weggezogen, L öffnete wieder seine Lider und sah, wie der Andere ganz nah vor ihm in die Hocke ging.

„Mein Mal ist jetzt echt gut verheilt, was?"

Völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen stellte Beyond diese Frage an den Detektiven gewandt, hob seine Hand und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger seine rechts Brust. L bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dieser zarten Berührung, blickte an sich hinab und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht aufzustöhnen, als Beyond die feine Narbe entlang zeichnete.

„Direkt neben deinem Herzen… damit jeder weiß, wem du gehört, nicht?"

 **„L! Halt verdammt noch mal still, sonst wird es nichts!", brüllte Beyond während er breitbeinig über L saß und versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten.**

 **„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst, binde ich dich an diesen verkackte Bett fest!"**

 **Schon seit Minuten tobte der Rotäugige und versuchte L unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Zwar hatte er wenigstens etwas Ruhe, durch den Knebel in seinem Mund, aber Beyond hatte langsam keinen Nerv mehr auf dieses Affentheater.**

 **„Stop! L! Verdammt, sieh mich an und hör auf zu zappeln!", befahl er, pausierte kurz sein Werk, streckte beide Hände in die Luft und grinste böse nach unten. L's Blick viel erneut auf den Gegenstand in der rechten Hand und blanke Panik machte sich direkt wieder in ihm breit.**

 **„Was eine Sauerei… die Bettlaken können wir danach wegschmeißen…"**

 **Beyond legte das Teppichmesser neben L, beugte sich über diesen und hauchte ihm einige sanfte Küsse auf den Hals.**

 **„Also pass auf… Ich bin gleich mit meinem Mal fertig. So trägst du mich immer neben deinem Herzen und wirst mich niemals vergessen… das willst du doch, richtig?"**

 **L beruhigte sich langsam, musterte den Mann über ihn aus tränenverschleierten Augen und nickte dann kaum merklich.**

 **„Schön, ich muss nur noch einen Bogen machen und dann bin ich fertig. Du bist doch bestimmt tapfer und bleibst jetzt noch einmal kurz ruhig, ja? Tust du mir diesen kleinen Gefallen?"**

 **Ein zweites Nicken ließ Beyond wissen, dass L es verstanden hatte, dann schloss dieser seine Augen und biss mit aller Kraft auf das Stück Stoff, welches als Knebel fungierte.**

 **Der Rotäugige beugte sich wieder zurück, griff nach dem scharfen Messer und setzte die Klinge an der rechten Brust an. Durch das viele Blut, konnte er leider nur schwer erkennen, wo der letzte Schnitt geendet hatte, aber dort wo er gerade ansetzte, sollte es schon stimmen.**

 **„Okay mein Kleiner, ein letztes Mal… versuch nicht zu sehr zu schreien, ich möchte ja nicht, dass du dich an deiner eigenen Zunge verschluckst und elendig erstickst, kihihi."**

L petzte seine Augen zusammen, als er an jenen Tag zurück dachte. Beyond hatte ihm direkt neben seinem Herzen ein „B" mit einem Messer hineingeschnitten. Es hatte furchtbar geblutet, die Schmerzen waren höllisch gewesen, noch heute bekam er Magenkrämpfe, wenn er an diese Qual dachte, aber er wollte für den Jüngeren stark sein. Die Narbe, die zurückgeblieben war, würde ihn ein Leben lang begleiten… würde ihn immer an Beyond erinnern…

L liebte es zwar von ihm gequält zu werden, die Schmerzen und die darauffolgende liebevolle Berührungen waren so viel intensiver, aber auf dieses Meisterwerk, wie sein Liebster es nannte, konnte er gerne ein zweites Mal verzichten.

„Hey mein Schatz, ich rede mit dir!"

Aus den Gedanken gerissen blickte L von seiner Brust nach oben, direkt in die rot schimmernden Iriden des Anderen.

„Ja… ich gehöre nur dir…", gab er flüstern von sich, senkte dann wieder seinen Blick und unterwarf sich somit Beyond.

„Sehr schön… und weil du gerade so brav bist und dein vorheriges Verhalten bereust, denke ich, hast du eine kleine Belohnung verdient", sagte Beyond leise, direkt an L's Ohr, hauchte ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, als er plötzlich den Älteren am Handgelenk packte, ihn mit dem Bauch voran auf die Matratze warf und sich dann mit seinem kompletten Körper auf diesen legte. Kurz wurde sämtliche Luft aus L's Lungen gepresst, aber er erholte sich schnell, blendete die Umgebung aus und rückte das Gefühl, von Beyonds Körper so bedrängt und festgehalten zu werden, fest ins Bewusstsein. Dann spürte L, wie Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, an seinem Rücken hinunter strichen, an der Taille vorbei und sich dann unter seinen Körper bewegten. Die Boxershorts war kein Hindernis, denn diese war sehr locker, und so konnte Beyond direkt seine Hand um L's Schwanz legen und mit seiner Wiedergutmachung beginnen.

Und allein für diese kleine, und wahrscheinlich kurze Belohnung, waren es mehrere Wochen an Schmerzen allemal wert.


	24. Chapter 23

**„Ich werde eine Villa kaufen…"**

 **„Für was brauchst du plötzlich eine Villa L?"**

 **„Es… hat seine Gründe…"**

 **Ich blickte hinauf, in die ungläubigen Augen von Watari. Er verstand nicht, was mit mir los war… ich wohl am allerwenigsten…**

 **„L… Wieso um Himmels Wi… Oooh Nein…"**

 **Erneut blickte ich beschämt auf den Boden. Was hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Das er mir freudestrahlend entgegen kommt und mich umarmt? Nein… so sehr ich Watari schätzte… respektierte und wie einen Vater liebte… er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.**

 **„Du wirst doch nicht etwa? L… komm zur Vernunft! Meine Güte, willst du alles hinwerfen wegen diesem verrückten Mörder?!"**

 **Ich hatte Watari noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. War es ihm zu verdenken? Er wollte nur das Beste für mich… er wollte mich schützen…**

 **„Er ist ein Mörder… ja… aber erst ist nicht…", das letzte Wort brachte ich nicht über meine Lippen. Ich verschloss mich der Realität, ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben… Jeder konnte sich ändern… JEDER!**

 **„Werde vernünftig… ich will nur, dass dir nichts passiert. Bitte L."**

 **Mit einem warmen und gutmütigen Blick musterte mich Watari, er suchte wohl meinen gesunden Menschenverstand… dann griff er nach meiner Hand.**

 **„Vergiss ihn…"**

 **„NEIN!", brüllte ich ihm entgegen und schlug seine Hand weg.**

 **„Du wirst es nie verstehen! Es hat keinen Sinn dir mein Handeln zu erklären!"**

 **Ich steigerte mich immer weiter in Rage, wich sogar ein Schritt zurück, als der alte Mann auf mich zukam.**

 **„Dann… erkläre es mir…"**

 **Doch die Worte erreichten mich nicht mehr. Ich war so stinksauer, geblendet von Zorn und meiner Liebe zu Beyond, stürmte ich aus dem Appartement und schmiss die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss.**

Plötzlich saß L senkrecht in dem riesigen Doppelbett, neben ihm schlief sein Heiligstes…

Seit Monaten verfolgte ihn dieser eine Alptraum… der Abend, an dem er Watari das letzte Mal sah.

Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, das war dem Detektiv mittlerweile bewusst, aber er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass der alte Mann ihn so sah… er würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen. Es war wirklich besser so, wie die Dinge verlaufen waren… L zog seine Beine nah an seinen Körper und keuchte leise schmerzerfüllt auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Arme und Bauch verrieten woher der Schmerz kam. Überall auf seiner Haut prangten blaue Flecke, teils von Schlägen, aber auch von Beyonds festem Griff, wenn er mit ihm Spaß hatte.

 _Wieso kann ich mich nicht an heute Morgen erinnern? Was war passiert, nachdem Beyond mich verführt und plötzlich unerwartet, ohne Vorbereitung, von hinten genommen hat? Verdammt…_

 _Ich dachte, meine Belohnung würde großzügiger ausfallen…_

L blickte noch einmal neben sich und musterte den Jüngeren. Er schlief gerade auf dem Bauch, seine Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, die Arme hatte er um das Kissen geschlungen. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, denn L musste sich eingestehen, dass er so ziemlich niedlich aussah. Ja, fast schon unschuldig und verletzbar. Doch dies war nur ein Trugbild, als plötzlich rote Augen, die zu Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen wurden, ihn anfunkelten.

„Was gibt's?", nuschelte Beyond verschlafen, schloss dann erneut die Augen und drehte sein Gesicht ins Kissen hinein.

„Nichts…"

Ein weiteres Seufzen, diesmal vom Rotäugigen, erfüllte das riesen Schlafzimmer. Es war ein richtig schöner Raum, mit riesigem Fenster, einem unglaublich großes Doppelbett und sogar Couch und Fernseher befanden sich hier drin. Die Villa, die L am Rand von L.A. gekauft hatte, war prachtvoll und luxuriös. Er wollte Beyond einfach das Beste geben, was er finden konnte und die Augen des Jüngeren, als sie die Villa bezogen, zeigten ehrliche Begeisterung und Freude. Damals, so schien es L, war er wirklich dankbar gewesen…

„Mein Gott… hör auf so viel zu denken… du bist gerade wieder unheimlich anstrengend, weißt du das?"

„Aber ich habe doch gar ni…"

„Lüg mich nicht an…"

Beyond drehte seinen Kopf zu L, grinste und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Du denkst immer nach, wenn du so sitzt und den Daumen an deiner Lippe hast… Mir kannst du schon lange nichts mehr vormachen, ich kenne dich…"

 _Erwischt…_

 _Beyond kannte mich mittlerweile besser, als jeder andere… besser sogar als Watari…_

 _Es ist wirklich beängstigend, wie schnell er kombiniert, Schlüsse zieht und seine Beobachtungen auswertet um schnellstmöglich die größten Vorteile für sich daraus zu ziehen. Sein Talent, sich zu verstellen, eine „Rolle" zu spielen ist beeindruckend…_

 _Und er kann… mit Abstand sein größtes Talent… manipulieren…_

 _Dies ist das Gefährlichste an ihm…. das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen…_


	25. Chapter 24

L drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Rotäugigen und starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Wusste ich es doch… Du kannst ziemlich froh sein, dass ich heute so gute Laune habe mein Kleiner. Wir sollten was unternehmen."

Der Detektiv nickte, blickte dann geistesabwesend zur Decke und legte seine rechte Hand auf die feine Narbe auf seiner Brust.

Langsam setzte sich Beyond auf, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft, als er erneut zum Anderen blickte.

„Meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten uns mal die Beine vertreten?"

„Ab…"

„Schön, dass du auch immer meiner Meinung bist!", wurde L unterbrochen, dann kurz umarmt und auf die Stirn geküsst. Beyond schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine dunkle Jeans, warf sich sein schwarzes Hemd über und wuschelte sich kurz durchs Haar.

„Also ich wäre fertig… auf auf!", sagte er, klopfte in die Hände und signalisierte so, dass sich der Ältere beeilen sollte. L seufze kurz aus, stand dann ebenfalls auf, griff nach seiner Jeans und dem weißen Hemd auf dem Boden und schlenderte langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer in Richtung Wohnungstür. Dort angekommen, drängte sich Beyond am Detektiven vorbei, schnappte sich die Hausschlüssel aus der kleinen Schale auf der Kommode und ließ ihn in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Gerade wollte er die Tür öffnen, als er sich erneut zu L umwandte und ihn scharf musterte.

„L… Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Ich… ähm… nein?"

Beyond trat einen Schritt auf L zu, packte ihn grob am Kinn und zerrte seinen Kopf zu sich, damit er seinem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Tze… wieso lernst du es verdammt noch mal nicht!", brüllte er plötzlich und ehe L überhaupt reagieren konnte, spürte er einen unglaublichen Schmerz in seinem Magen. Beyond hatte ihn blitzschnell heruntergedrückt und sein Knie in den Anderen gerammt. Unter Schmerzen brach L zusammen, presste einen Arm über seinen Oberkörper und stützte sich mit dem anderen auf dem Boden ab. Er verstand absolut nicht, was diese Gefühlsschwankung wieder ausgelöst hatte. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Kopf, wie sie zärtlich durch sein Haar streichelte und mit einzelnen Strähnen spielten.

„Tut mir leid… das wollte ich nicht…"

 _Natürlich wolltest du das Beyond! Du willst ihn leiden sehen!_

 _Jaaa, aber ich muss aufpassen, dass ich es nicht übertreibe._

 _Ach! So ein Blödsinn, dein kleiner Schatz ist zäh… der hält schon Einiges aus!_

 _Kihihi… richtig… ich muss echt noch herausfinden wo die Grenze ist…_

 _Ohne ihn zu töten Beyond!_

 _Natürlich…_

L biss die Zähne stark aufeinander, keinen Laut wollte er jetzt von sich geben, er war einfach gerade so überrumpelt worden, dass er definitiv nicht in Stimmung war, diesen Schmerz zu genießen. Dann merkte er, wie der Jüngere sich vor ihn in die Hocke hinunter ließ, weiterhin die Hand auf seinem Kopf haltend, und ihn nun warm anlächelte. Was ging nur in diesem Kopf vor sich? L wollte es herausfinden und ihm irgendwann helfen… das schwor er sich.

Plötzlich strich die Hand an seinem Hinterkopf hinunter in Richtung Nacken und schon wurde er nach vorne gezogen, die Lippen der Zwei trafen sich. L schloss seine Augen, genoss die Liebkosung von Beyond und unterdrückte jegliches Verlangen, vom Anderen mehr zu wollen. Er durfte es nicht!

So schnell wie der Kuss begonnen hatte, so endete er auch, der Rotäugige schnappe L am Kragen, zog ihn mit nach oben und fixierte ihn.

„Na gut… ein letzte Mal. Meine Fresse, kannst du heute froh sein, dass ich gute Laune habe…", ein tiefer Seufzer entwich Beyond, dann fuhr er fort:

„Dein Halsband, wo ist es? Du weißt, dass du es tragen sollst, wenn wir raus gehen… Habe keine Lust, dass dich mir jemand wegnimmt…"

„E-entschuldigung… ich hol es eben."

L sprintete ins Schlafzimmer, öffnete die unterste Schublade seines Nachttischschrankes und schnappte sich das schwarze Halsband mit den rautenförmigen Nieten darauf. Kurz hielt er es einfach nur in den Händen und begutachtete das Accessoire. Es war ein Unikat, den im Inneren war etwas eingenäht worden: _„_ _ **L**_ _– falls verloren gegangen, bitte zurück zu seinem Besitzer bringen. – B"_

 _Wie konnte ich so doof sein und das Halsband vergessen…_

 _Damals, als er mir dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, habe ich mich wirklich gefreut. Ich gehörte nur ihm, so wie ich es mir immer erträumt habe, aber…_

 _Ja, was aber? Es war mir immer klar gewesen, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm, wenn man es so nennen konnte, niemals normal werden würde._

 _Ob er mich mittlerweile liebte? Ich konnte es nicht wirklich sagen… wie würde denn die Liebe eines Menschen, wie Beyond es ist, aussehen?_

 _Oder… war ich einfach nur ein… Objekt… ein Ding für ihn, welches man sein Eigentum nennen konnte?_

 _Ich darf an so etwas überhaupt nicht denken…_

Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Daumen über die Innenseite, seufzte einmal schwer und legte sich dann das Band um den Hals. Schnellen Schrittes lief er aus dem Schlafzimmer, in den großen Flur und blieb dann vor Beyond an der Haustür stehen.

„Sehr schön, eigentlich könntest du es immer tragen, es steht dir wirklich gut! Ich mag es, wenn du es trägst…", säuselte Beyond, legte seinen Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um, öffnete die Haustür und setzte den ersten Schritt nach draußen.

Ein lauter Schrei zerriss die Stille, Beyond brach vor L auf den Boden zusammen und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er die Szene und dann dämmerte es L, was er vergessen hatte.

 _Scheiße… Beyond wird mich umbringen…_


	26. Chapter 25

Beyond lag zusammengekrümmt im Flur, stöhnte unter Schmerzen und griff sich mit beiden Händen an seinen rechten Fußknöchel. L stand einfach nur da, sah auf das kleine Häufchen Elend, wie es sich unter der Qual verkrampfte und einzelne Schreie der Pein ins Freie schleuderte…

Wie konnte L heute nur ein zweites Mal etwas so Wichtiges vergessen…

 **„L, wir können jemanden wie Beyond nicht aus dieser Anstalt lassen."**

 **„Herr Direktor, bei allem Respekt. Beyond Birthday ist jetzt seit 10 Monaten hier, zeigt eine ausgezeichnete Führung und hat sich in dieser Zeit nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Ich habe eine große Villa am Rand von L.A. gekauft, sie besitzt ein riesiges Grundstück und ist ebenfalls eingezäunt. Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis könnte er…"**

 **„Nein… würde irgendetwas passieren, säße ich bis zur Nase in einem riesigen Haufen Scheiße. Der Staat würde diese Einrichtung schließen und ich wäre arbeitslos. So sehr ich sie bewundere und respektiere L, ich kann es einfach nicht zulassen."**

 **Der Detektiv blickte auf seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten auf seinem Schoß geballt hatte, dann stand er auf und schmetterte sie auf den großen Schreibtisch.**

 **„Ich werde für ihn bürgen…"**

 **Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte der etwas kräftigere Mann mit Glatze auf den schmächtigen, ja fast schon zerbrechlichen Kerl vor sich.**

 **„Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein L… er ist ein Mörder, er ist unberechenbar und in seinem Kopf sind mehr als eine Schraube locker. Denken sie noch einmal darüber nach! Ich kenne Ihren Mentor Watari schon länger, ihm ist es auch ein wenig zu verdanken, das Beyond Birthday überhaupt aus dem Gefängnis hierher verlegt wurde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dies gutheißen würde."**

 **„Tut er auch nicht… deswegen werde ich getrennt von Watari Leben, ich möchte ihm nicht zur Last fallen und ihm keine Sorgen machen. Bitte lassen Sie Beyond in meiner Villa wohnen, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass jeder Mensch sich ändern kann, auch er!"**

 **Ein tiefer Seufzer ertönte ihm Büro, dann kramte der Direktor in einer seiner großen Schubladen herum und beförderte einige Blätter zu Tage.**

 **„Ich will Sie nicht bevormunden, dazu habe ich auch kein Recht, aber… denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach. Dies hier sind die Entlassungspapiere, ein Vertrag, dass sie sämtliche Verantwortung übernehmen und die Genehmigung für einen dauerhaften Freigang, allerdings…"**

 **L konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Beyond würde hier rauskommen und bei ihm wohnen können!**

 **„L?"**

 **„Ja, entschuldigen Sie, ich war in Gedanken…"**

 **„Allerdings wird er eine Fußfessel tragen müssen. Dies dient nicht nur zum Schutz der unschuldigen Bürger, falls er ausbüxen sollte, sondern auch zum Schutz von Ihnen."**

 **„Von mir? Wie groß ist der Bereich, in dem er sich aufhalten darf?"**

 **„Er ist variabel einstellbar, ich empfehle ihnen die Zone für die Fußfessel allein auf die Villa zu beschränken, er sollte niemals alleine außerhalb des Hauses sein. Sie bekommen zwei Sender von mir. Einen, der die Fußfessel einfach aktiviert und deaktiviert und einen, womit Sie alles Wichtige einstellen können. Behalten Sie die immer bei sich und passen Sie wirklich auf sich auf…"**

 ** _Beyond wird nur von einem Sender erfahren… und egal was passieren wird, ich darf ihm niemals verraten, wo er ist und das es sogar Zwei gibt. Den Sender für die Einstellungen, werde ich an einem anderen Ort verstecken._**

 **Der Detektiv setzte seine Unterschrift unter die Formulare, bekam die zwei Sender überreicht sowie auch die Fußfessel. L konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was er geschafft hatte, er konnte Beyond ein perfektes Leben schenken...**

 **Naja zumindest soweit perfekt, wie dies als Serienmörder möglich war…**

„L! VERDAMMT! Steh da nicht so angewurzelt herum! Deaktivier dieses Scheißding!"

Wieder ins Hier und Jetzt gerissen, rannte L erneut geistesgegenwärtig ins Schlafzimmer, am Bett vorbei ins angrenzende Bad. Öffnete dort mit zittrigen Fingern den Unterschrank des Waschbeckens, fischte schnell den Sender heraus und drückte den Schalter nach oben. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken, das Adrenalin pulsierte durch seine Adern, seine Hände waren schwitzig und er schauderte am ganzen Leib. In dem Moment realisierte L, was gleich passieren würde…


	27. Chapter 26

„L!"

Beyond rief nach ihm, das Blut gefror in seinen Adern und er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr rühren. Die gute Laune, die der Rotäugige heute noch hatte, war nun mit 100%iger Sicherheit verflogen…  
L würde dafür büßen müssen, er würde heute richtig leiden… das stand fest…

„L! Komm sofort hierher!", grollte es vom Flur zu ihm hinüber und er musste seinen Körper zwingen, aufzustehen und dem Schicksal, was ihn erwartete, entgegen zu treten.

 _Tja… dieses Leben wolltest du doch L, nicht wahr? Diese Frage stellte ich mir immer und immer wieder.  
Ich hätte jetzt genauso bei Watari im Hotel sitzen können, in meiner eigenen kleinen, sicheren Welt, während ich einen Fall nach dem Anderen löse, bis mich irgendwas dahin gerafft und einer meiner Nachfolger meinen Platz eingenommen hätte. Die Welt würde nie erfahren, dass es mich jemals gegeben hatte. So still und heimlich wie der Meisterdetektiv gekommen war, so wäre er auch verschwunden. Was wäre das aber für ein Leben gewesen? _

_Ein schmerzfreies, sicheres und vielleicht erfülltes Leben…_

L sammelte all seine verbliebenen Kräfte, erhob sich, ließ den Sender in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und setzte sich dann in Bewegung um seine Strafe abzuholen. Geschwind beugte er sich noch zum Lowboard unter dem Fernseher, öffnete eine kleine Schublade links, drückte einige Mangas, die Beyond gehörten, zur Seite und schnappte sich den zweiten Sender um einige Einstellungen zu machen. Es war eine geniale Technik, L wechselte den Hauptsender auf das kleine Gerät in seiner Hosentasche und stellte die Entfernung auf 100m. So konnte sich der Rotäugige nicht mehr von ihm entfernen ohne unter Höllenqualen zusammenzubrechen, doch dies wusste dieser natürlich nicht. Für ihn war die Fußfessel jetzt einfach deaktiviert.

„Verdammt wo bleibst du?! Komm sofort her, meine letzte Warnung!"

Mit flinken Fingern ließ er den Sender wieder hinter den Mangas verschwinden, schloss die Schublade und stürmte zu Beyond in den Flur. Dieser hatte sich ein wenig erholt, saß auf einem Knie und das rechte Bein an seinen Körper gezogen, auf dem Boden. Er umfasste seinen schmerzenden Fuß oberhalb der metallenen Manschette. L wollte nicht wissen, wie schmerzhaft so ein elektrischer Schlag war, der durch den ganzen Körper ging und selbst einen erwachsenen Mann zu Fall brachte. Die Fußfessel die Beyond trug, war auch eine speziell Anfertigung und wurde nur in schweren Fällen eingesetzt. Damals konnte L dagegen leider nichts einwenden und war damit einverstanden gewesen.

„L… komm mal zu mir herunter, mein Guter…"

In diesen wenigen Worten schwang so viel Bosheit mit, man hätte sie fast greifen können. Da der Detektiv seine ohnehin schon missliche und unausweichliche Lage nicht noch mehr verschlimmern wollte, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war, ging er die wenigen Schritte zu Beyond und hockte sich vor ihn hin.

„E-Es tut mir leid Beyond… I-Ich… es war keine Absicht! Bitte…"

„Halt deine Fresse!"

Blitzschnell griff eine Hand nach Ls Oberarm, zog diesen näher zum Rotäugigen, dessen Augen so böse, wie schon lange nicht mehr blitzten, und drückten fest zu. Der Ältere schloss seine Augen, der Griff von Beyond wurde immer fester und L hatte die größte Mühe, nicht laut aufzuschreien, als der Schmerz plötzlich verschwand und er leise Worte an seinem Ohr hörte. Er spannte seinen Körper an, weil er bereits mit einem Schlag rechnete, doch stattdessen legte sich die Hand, die eben noch seinen Arm im festen Griff hatte, auf seine Wange und streichelte sie zärtlich.

„Heute ist nicht dein Tag was? Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass dir dieser Fehler niemals wieder passieren wird, hast du mich verstanden?"

L nickte sofort, öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete die Rubine vor sich.

„Sehr gut… du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich wegen so einer Scheiße an einem Herzinfarkt draufgehe oder?"

Ein erneutes Nicken des Detektivs, dann verschwand die Hand an seiner Wange, Beyond rappelte sich vorsichtig auf und humpelte sogar einige Schritte zur Tür. Dies war wieder einer der Momente, in denen der Jüngere L so unglaublich leid tat… er wollte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen… für so etwas war er schließlich da, nicht?

 _Ich bin für dich da… ich werde für dich deinen Schmerz aushalten… egal wie schlimm er sein mag…_

 _Du weißt, dass du mich dafür benutzen darf… all den Ärger, all die Qual, all das Leid, welches du in deinem Leben erfahren hast, werde ich auf mich laden… das schulde ich dir._


	28. Chapter 27

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, schlenderten die zwei Männer, die sich äußerlich so ähnlich waren, schon einige Stunden durch einen nahegelegenen Park. Die Blicke, die immer wieder auf L ruhten, kümmerte keinen der Beiden, sie waren es bereits gewohnt, angestarrt zu werden.

„Ach jaaa… lass uns wieder Heim mein Kleiner… ich bekomme langsam Hunger."

„In Ordnung…", antwortete L, drehte sich gerade um und übersah den jungen Mann, in den er gerade hineinlief.

„Autsch…"

„Es tut mir leid! War keine Absicht, ist alles in Ordnung?", entschuldigte sich L, rieb sich die Stirn und begutachtete den Mann vor sich. Dieser strich ebenfalls kurz über seine Stirn und starrte den Detektiv aus großen, braunen Augen an. Der junge Mann hatte schönes zimtfarbenes Haar, welches leicht im Wind wippte, ein hübsches, fast schon niedliches Gesicht und diese Augen… diese braunen Augen, die so ehrlich… so unschuldig wirkten und in der Sonne bernsteinfarben funkelten, zogen den Detektiven in seinen Bann.

„Sorry, war auch mein Fehler, war in Gedanken vertieft…", ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Jungen und er legte den Kopf leicht schief. L kam nicht drum herum dieses Lächeln zu erwidern, merkte dann aber plötzlich einen Zug an seinem Handgelenk.

„Wir müssen weiter, los…", befahl Beyond und zerrte L hinter sich her, doch plötzlich ergriff der Junge die freie Hand und stoppte die Flucht.

„Ich heiße Light… Light Yagami. Und du bist?"

„Ähm, Ryuzaki. Nenn mich einfach Ryuzaki. Sehr erfreut", verlegen kratzte sich L am Hinterkopf, lächelte dem Braunhaarigen freundlich zu und ließ dann dessen Hand los.

„Scheiße, was ist jetzt los?!", brüllte Beyond, blickte über den Älteren und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Das… Das kann nicht wahr sein…"

„Was… ist los Beyond?", fragte L irritiert und suchte eine Antwort in den Augen des Jüngeren, die vor Angst und Sorge weit aufgerissen waren. Doch statt eine Antwort zu erhalten, wurde er von Light weggerissen und nach Hause gezerrt. L hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit sich ordentlich zu verabschieden…

 _Ob ich ihn jemals wiedersehen werde? Light…_

 _Ein außergewöhnlicher Name… Moment! Was denke ich da! Ich habe Beyond… sonst brauche ich keinen!  
Apropos Beyond…_

 _Was war nur plötzlich mit ihm los? Wieso, hatte er es plötzlich so eilig? War es Eifersucht?_

 _Nein… glaube ich nicht… dafür war sein Blick zu ängstlich… Ich würde zu gern wissen, was ihn so erschreckt hat…_

Zu Hause angekommen, schubste Beyond den Detektiv in den Flur und schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Dann marschierte er schnurstracks durchs Schlafzimmer direkt ins Bad und schloss, was sehr untypisch war, hinter sich ab. L ließ sich hingegen aufs Bett fallen, war in seinen Gedanken hin- und hergerissen.

 _Was war bloß los mit ihm? Was hat ihn so aufgebracht?_

 _Mh… Ich sollte lieber hoffen, dass ich Light nicht mehr treffe… zu seiner Sicherheit…_

 _Wenn Beyond wirklich was machen würde, ich könnte ihn niemals so schnell aufhalten…_

 _Aber was denke ich da, Beyond wurde nichts mehr tun, er hat sich geändert… richtig? Ich bin das Ablassventil für seine Aggressionen und die Lust, Menschen leiden zu sehen, wenn man es so sagen kann. Ich gehöre nur ihm… sonst keinem… und ich wette tief im Inneren, weiß er ganz genau, dass er mich braucht._

„B? A-Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wagte es L vorsichtig zu fragen, krabbelte zum Lowboard hinüber und stellte den Hauptsender wieder auf das kleine Gerät im Schrank um. Die Entfernung erhöhte er wieder auf 200m, die Villa war groß und L wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, dass Beyond irgendwo hier drinnen zusammenbrach.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Das war einmal… Ich bin kein Wammy und auch kein Nachfolger mehr!"

„Entschuldige… auch wenn ich mir dies irgendwie wünschen würde…"

„Was?!", brüllte Beyond aus dem Bad heraus, als L erneut die Mangas zurechtrückte und die Schublade schloss. Die Mangas gehörten zur Vergangenheit des Rotäugigen, eine Vergangenheit, an die sich dieser nicht mehr erinnern möchte. Dies war der Grund für dieses Versteck… niemals würde er den Sender finden, er mied seine Vergangenheit, wollte sie dennoch nicht wegwerfen. L verstand dies nicht wirklich, keiner würde es wohl verstehen… nur Beyond hatte dieses Geheimnis tief ins sich vergraben und versiegelt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, hatte ich gefragt."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, Beyond kam mit nassen Haaren heraus und warf sich aufs Bett. L hatte sich bereits auf diesem gemütlich gemacht, seine Beine an den Körper gezogen und beobachtete den Rotäugigen.

„Jaja… Ach übrigens… diese _Light_ …", dabei würgte er den Namen geradezu heraus und verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte L wirklich noch nie bei ihm gesehen!

„Halt dich von ihm fern…"

„Äh natürlich, aber… wieso?"

„Brauchst du dafür wirklich einen Grund?!", fragte Beyond, nun nicht mehr ganz so freundlich und man spürte wie er langsam die Geduld verlor.

„Natürlich nicht… ich halte mich von ihm fern, versprochen…"

„Er wird dir nicht gut tun…", nuschelte der Jüngere und drehte sich um, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu L lag. Er hatte sich im Bad sein schwarzes Hemd entledigt und der Schwarzäugige konnte nun wieder gut die kleinen, feinen Brandnarben an seinem Körper erkennen. Vorsichtig streckte L seinen Finger aus, berührte sanft den Rücken, fuhr die feinen Narben entlang, merkte kurz einen kleinen Ruck, der durch den Körper ging und erwartete bereits einen Schlag, doch dieser blieb heute aus.

Was war heute nur für ein komischer und merkwürdiger Tag gewesen?

L legte nun, ermutigt von der Situation, die komplette Hand auf den Rücken. Beyond war so kühl, dass man Angst hatte, er könnte sich eine Erkältung holen, aber L wusste, dass es noch nie anders gewesen war.

Der Ältere schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand, spürte das leichte Atmen von Beyond und…

 _Er zittert? Wieso zittert er? Was war nur los?_

 _Sollte ich ihn drauf ansprechen? Lieber nicht…_

 _Ich denke… ich sollte jetzt einfach nur für ihn da sein…_

Und so rückte L näher an den Jüngeren, sah von allen Möglichkeiten ab, die nun passieren könnten, legte seinen Arm um diesen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haare. Dann schloss er seine Augen, drückte sich näher an seinen Liebsten und schlief nach wenigen Minuten friedlich ein.


	29. Chapter 28

Leicht und hauchzart streichelte eine Hand über meine Wange… fuhr am Kinn entlang und drückte meinen Kopf behutsam in eine andere Richtung. Dann spürte ich einen unglaublich liebevollen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf meiner Lippe. Nachdem ich realisiert hatte, was geschehen war, erwiderte ich diesen, umschlang Beyond mit meinen Armen und zog ihn näher zu mir. Er war deutlich wärmer als gestern, ob wieder alles in Ordnung mit ihm war?

Plötzlich fühlte ich ebenfalls seine Arme um meinen Körper, wie sie ihn näher ans sich drückte, gierig jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut mit seinen Händen entlang strich und dann spürte ich sogar seine Zunge an meiner Lippe. Ich öffnete meinen Mund bereitwillig, kam mit meiner Zunge ein wenig entgegen und es entfachte ein kleiner, feuriger Kampf. Als seine Hände an meiner Taille vorbei, zu meinen Brustwarzen streichelten, diese dann zärtlich umspielte, konnte ich ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Na, gefällt dir das L?", wurde mir heiß in mein Ohr geflüstert, als Beyond den Kuss unterbrach und danach anfing behutsam an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Womit hatte ich das plötzlich verdient? So kannte ich ihn nicht, was war nur gestern passiert?!

Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mehr weitere Gedanken, an diese Situation zu verschwenden, als ein kleiner, neckiger Biss in meine Brust, meine Konzentration stahl und mir ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Beyond küsste mich direkt auf die geschundene Stelle, führte seine Reise gen Süden fort und ich spürte langsam, wie mein bestes Stück sich regte.

Da wir beide immer nur mit einer Pyjamahose und oberkörperfrei schliefen, konnte man sich das lästige ausziehen sparen. Beyond mochte es so lieber, wenn er Lust bekam, musste es einfach schnell gehen. Er war nie jemand, der sich groß mit dem Vorspiel beschäftigte, aber das gerade… war einfach nur der Wahnsinn und ich wollte mir dieses Geschenk mit so blöden Gedanken nicht verderben.

Der Rotäugige küsste sich gerade zum Bauchnabel, blickte dann lüstern durch seinen wilden Schopf zu mir nach oben und schenkte mir ein freches Grinsen. Wow! Er macht mich gerade echt fertig… ich musste echt aufpassen, dass ich nicht direkt komme, sondern diesen Moment, solange es ging, genoss.

Dann setzte er einen letzten Kuss unter den Bauchnabel, griff nach der Pyjamahose und zog diese langsam hinunter. Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen fallen, krallte mich ins Bettlacken und stöhnte allein beim Gedanken an das, was gleich folgen sollte, auf.

Und schon spürte ich seinen Mund um meinen Schwanz, seine Zunge begann an meiner Spitze zu spielen und es war gerade unbeschreiblich! Das war nicht Beyond… niemals würde er so etwas machen… es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.

 _Eifersüchtig…_

Plötzlich schoss mir dieses Wort durch den Kopf… war Light an diesem Verhalten schuld? Seit dem Treffen war Beyond merkwürdig gewesen.

„Nnnghh", drang es unkontrolliert aus meinem Mund, ich petzte die Augen zusammen und versuchte mich zu beherrschen nicht gleich abzuspritzen.

„Halt dich zurück mein Kleiner… sonst ist der Spaß doch so schnell rum, nicht?", drang es zu mir hinauf und schon spürte ich wieder die warme, feuchte Höhle, die meinen Penis komplett in sich aufnahm. Helle Blitze zuckten vor meinem inneren Auge auf und ich war kurz davor zu kommen.

„Halt! Warte! Beyond ich komme gleich!"

„Okay, dreh dich um!", befahl mir Beyond, streifte sich seine Hose hinunter und kniete sich vor mich. Wie er verlangte drehte ich mich herum, streckte ihm meinen Hintern hin und wartete voller Vorfreude auf seinen Schwanz, wie er gleich in mich eindrang und wir dann wieder eins waren.

Doch vorher hörte ich eine Schublade, dann einen Deckel, wie er aufsprang, und wenige Sekunden später spürte ich einen seiner Finger, wie er vorsichtig in mich eindrang. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, aber es würde noch besser werden, ich war mittlerweile einiges gewohnt… nicht so wie damals in der Dusche in der Anstalt.

Aber wieso war er plötzlich so zärtlich und vorsichtig mit mir? Er könnte mir wenigstens ein paar Mal auf den Arsch schlagen, das würde das ganze perfekt machen, aber, um Gottes Willen, ich wollte mich jetzt nicht darüber beschweren.

Als ich ihm meinen Hintern entgegen drückte, wusste Beyond direkt was ich wollte und nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Kurze Zeit später folgte der Dritte und ich war mehr als bereit für ihn.

„Beyond… mach jetzt…", flehte ich, denn ich wusste definitiv nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalten würde.

„Wie du wünschst…", säuselte er in mein Ohr, biss mir noch einmal in den Nacken, packte dann meine Hüfte und dran langsam in mich ein.

„Schneller…"

Und dann nahm er mich so, wie ich es mir immer erträumt habe… hart und fest.

Ich konnte mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken, mein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und schon wenig später hörte ich auch Beyond aufstöhnen, unsere lustvollen Tönen vermischten sich und es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Schwanz mit jedem weiteren Stoß größer werden. Es raubte mir den Verstand, machte mich verrückt und ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Fahrig griff ich nach meinen Schaft und stimulierte mich gleichzeitig selber. Er wurde immer schneller, schrie dann plötzlich auf, kam mit einem letzten harten Stoß in mir und ließ sich dann kraftlos auf meinen Rücken sinken. Wenig später folgte ich, mein Körper bebte, fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen, meine Arme zitterten und ließ mich ebenfalls erschöpft auf das Bett sinken.

Das war der absolute Wahnsinn gewesen…

Langsam realisierte ich, was eigentlich gerade passiert war…

Beyond lag noch immer schwer atmend auf meinen Rücken, er war mittlerweile glühend heiß…

Klar, war so etwas ein anstrengender und schweißtreibender Akt, aber so arg hatte ich es nicht in Erinnerung.

Mir kam es vorhin schon komisch vor, dass seine Haut so warm war.

„Beyond, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Keine Antwort…

Nun machte ich mir doch sichtlich Sorgen, nicht nur um Beyond, sondern auch um mich, denn das Gefühl auf meinem Rücken wurde nicht besser sondern schlimmer und die Hitze brannte sich förmlich in mich.

„Scheiße Beyond, was ist los? Geh bitte runter!", flehte ich, versuchte den Körper von mir zu schieben und dann schrie ich auf.

„Hab ich dir das erlaubt?!", brüllte mich eine Stimme an, eine neue Flamme der Hitze glühte auf meiner Rückseite auf und dann öffnete ich meine Augen.

„Was sollte das?!"

Ich sah an mir hinab, ich hatte meine Hose an, in dieser spürte ich plötzlich etwas klebrig Warmes.

„Dafür wirst du bestraft L, das weißt du ganz genau…", sagte Beyond in einem unheimlich liebevollen Ton, dann drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm und sah den Gürtel ein weiteres Mal auf meinen Rücken sausen.


	30. Chapter 29

Warm und feucht lief das Blut L über den Rücken. Er hatte es nicht gewagt sich zu bewegen oder gar zu wehren. Wie konnte er nur so blöd gewesen sein zu glauben, dass dieser unglaubliche Moment Wirklichkeit gewesen war? Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein…

„25!", rief Beyond aus, ließ ein letztes Mal den Gürtel auf den blutüberströmten Rücken sausen und kicherte kurz auf, als L einfach nur schlaff seinen Arm vom Bett baumeln ließ, weil er nicht einmal mehr Kraft hatte sich festzukrallen um den Schmerz ein wenig besser auszuhalten.

Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können?

„Geschafft! Glückwunsch mein Lieber!"

Der Ältere spürte, wie das Leben langsam aus ihm floss, an der Taille hinab und auf die Bettdecke unter ihm lief.

Wie hatte er wirklich nur so blöd sein können?

Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen… und er war ohne Erlaubnis gekommen…

Er spürte neben sich eine Bewegung, Beyond hatte sich auf den Bauch neben ihn gelegt, den Gürtel auf den Boden geschmissen und stütze nun seinen Kopf auf seinen Handflächen ab. L schloss erschöpft seine Augen, wagte es nicht diese erneut zu öffnen, die Kraft reichte einfach nicht mehr aus.

Das Atmen strengte ihn schon genug an, er bemühte sich nicht ohnmächtig zu werden und dann fühlte er einen Finger an seinem Schulterblatt.

Der Schmerz konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer werden, deswegen drang auch kein einziger Laut aus seiner Kehle… schon seit zwanzig Minuten nicht mehr…

„Mh... lecker…"

Hatte sich der Detektiv gerade verhört? Beyond hatte nicht gerade ernsthaft von seinem Blut gekostet…

„Ach, stell dich jetzt nicht so an! So schlimm war es nun auch nicht mein Kleiner."

 _Nicht schlimm…_

Immer wieder jagten diese zwei Wörter durch seinen Kopf, versuchten ihm positive Energie zu verschaffen… Energie, die er dringend benötigte um nicht hier und jetzt zu zerbrechen…

Beyond hatte es übertrieben… er hatte eine Grenze überschritten…

„Weißt du was?", fragte der Rotäugige leise und streichelte mit einer Hand durch das verschwitzte Haar.

„Ich mach dir jetzt einen Kaffee, so wie du ihn magst! Als Belohnung dafür, dass du es so gut durchgestanden hast, ja?"

L konnte nicht antworten, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, und er konnte sich auch nicht rühren. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand sehen würde, er wäre bei einer Beurteilung seines Zustands wohl mehr tot als lebendig. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach entspannen und sich gehen lassen. Einfach hier und jetzt sterben… dann wäre diese Folter endlich zu Ende… all dies wäre rum und er könnte in Frieden einfach einschlafen.

 _Aber Beyond…_

Er konnte den Jüngeren doch nicht einfach alleine lassen! L musste auf ihn aufpassen!

Niemand könnte sich so um ihn kümmern wie er…

Niemand wüsste, wie man mit ihm umgehen musste…

Niemand würde sein Verlangen stillen…

Und am Ende… würde er aus Langeweile, und vielleicht Verzweiflung, wieder morden.

Der Teufelskreis wäre somit geschlossen.

Doch dann könnte L ihn nicht mehr retten… Ihn nicht mehr beschützen…

Also einfach nur ein kleines Nickerchen halten, zur Ruhe kommen und neue Kräfte sammeln.

Beyond war schon vor einigen Minuten aufgestanden und in der Küche verschwunden, marschierte gerade wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück, setzte sich neben den Anderen und stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Nachttischschrank. L hatte nichts von all dem wirklich mitbekommen…

„Hey… setz dich jetzt mal hin!"

Innerlich lachte der Detektiv auf, was dachte sich Beyond nur dabei? Als ob es ihm gerade möglich war, so eine Höchstleistung zu erbringen. L spielte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken sich nie mehr aufsetzen zu wollen.

„Wenn du dich nicht gleich hinsetzt, werde ich wieder richtig wütend auf dich! Ich dachte du hättest für heute genug?"

Richtig, L hatte genug… er brauchte nicht noch mehr, aber er konnte auch nicht Beyonds Wunsch nachkommen. So sehr er es gewollt hätte, die Kraft fehlte… einfach hier liegen, die Höllenqualen ein wenig vergessen und ausruhen…

„L?! Was ist los?!", drang nun eine nervöse Stimme in sein Ohr…

 _Wer war das?_

„L?!"

Ob es Beyond war? Nein, garantiert nicht, niemals würde er sich Sorgen machen… das hatte der Ältere nun kapiert. Einfach runterkommen… alle Gedanken… alle Schmerzen hinfort spülen…

„Ooooh nein… wage es ja nicht jetzt abzukratzen!"

L atmete noch ein letztes Mal ruhig aus, entspannte jeden einzelnen Muskel und ließ sich in die wohltuende Schwärze fallen.


	31. Chapter 30

Seit einem Tag schlief L nun schon ruhig und friedlich auf dem großen Bett. Beyond hatte seinen Rücken gesäubert, bandagiert und ihn dann zugedeckt, nachdem er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht der Ältere wäre gerade vor seinen Augen gestorben. Dieses Gefühl, welches sich zu dem Augenblick in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht… es machte ihm nervlich ziemlich zu schaffen. Natürlich würde er dies niemals an die große Glocke hängen, aber seit dem Zwischenfall gestern war der Rotäugige nicht mehr von L's Seite gewichen.

 _Du hast es diesmal wirklich übertrieben Beyond…_

 _Ich weiß… Ich…_

 _Du musst aufpassen!_

 _Jaaa… ich darf L nicht verlieren… noch nicht…_

 _Du darfst nie wieder jemanden verlieren… du würdest zerbrechen Beyond…_

 _Ich… weiß…_

 **„Beyond?!"**

 **Eine freundliche Mädchenstimme drang in mein Ohr, dann wurde eine Tür in meinem Rücken zugeschmissen und ich schreckte vom Schreibtisch auf.**

 **„Beyond! Sag bloß nicht du bist wieder eingeschlafen?"**

 **Verschlafen rieb ich mir meine Augen, blickte müde an mir hinab und sah den Stapel an Hefte der eben noch unter meinem Kopf ruhte.**

 **„Mensch… du sollst lernen! Wie willst du so jemals L's Nachfolger werden, mh?"**

 **Ein Klaps auf den Hinterkopf holte mich nun endgültig in die Gegenwart.**

 **„A… sei doch nicht so grob… immer schlägst du mich direkt… das ist nicht fair…"**

 **„Hör auf so rumzujammern… du bist echt eine richtige Memme, weißt du das?"**

 **Ich ließ ein Schnauben hören, lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und streckte mich ausgiebig. Danach drehte ich mich zu A, oder auch Above genannt, herum und musterte sie ausgiebig. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, eine niedliche Brille mit dunkelgrünem Rand und dazu passend: wunderschöne strahlend, grüne Augen. Wenn das Licht richtig hineinfiel, funkelten sie sogar wie kleine Bernsteine. Meist trug sie eine enge Jeans, ein schwarzes Top und genauso schwarze Stiefel. Passend dazu eine coole Kappe, was sie ziemlich frech wirken ließ… was sie auch tatsächlich war…**

 **„Hey! Gaff mich nicht schon wieder so an Beyond! Du weißt ich mag das nicht…", empörte sie sich direkt, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf mir einen strafenden Blick zu.**

 **„'tschuldigung Above…"**

 **„Du weißt auch, dass du mich Alice nennen sollst…", sie seufzte schwer, grinste mich dann an und wuschelte mir einmal durch mein Haar.**

 **„Heute ist nicht dein Tag was? Komm… ich helf dir bei den Aufgaben. Nicht, dass du wieder einschläfst… du weißt ich brauche dich, auch wenn du aktuell Nummer 2 bist… wir werden immer zusammen bleiben! Versprochen!"**

 **Ich sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich neben mich stellte, über die Hefte blickte und dann direkt mit dem korrigieren los legte.**

 **„Rutsch mal B… Das ist ja ein Armutszeugnis hier…"**

 **Grob drückte sie mich, auf den ohnehin schon alten, kleinen Bürostuhl zur Seite, setzte sich dann doch ungeniert auf meinen Schoß und beugte sich dann erneut über die Aufgaben.**

 **„Alice… der Stuhl bricht noch zusammen…"**

 **„Willst du sagen ich bin fett?", fragte sie, drehte ihren Kopf zu mir um, streckte die Zunge heraus und zwinkerte mir keck zu.**

 **Alice war schon ein freches, aber auch liebevolles und hilfsbereites Mädchen. Sie war unheimlich schlau, lernte unglaublich viel, meiner Meinung nach würde ich sagen zu viel, und war einfach nicht von meiner Seite zu denken. Wir waren unzertrennlich. Deswegen gab man uns auch die Namen: Above und Beyond. Nur zusammen hatte es die Bedeutung** ** _Jenseits von…_** **oder** ** _bei weitem mehr…_**

 **Und deswegen gehörten wir zusammen… jeder von uns hatte andere Stärken… wir ergänzten uns perfekt… ein einziges, großes Genie.**

 **Ob ich Gefühle für A hatte? Nein… sie war wie eine große Schwester für mich… eine die ich davor nie hatte. Und ich war nur ihr kleiner Bruder oder?**

 _Alice…_

 _Was ist los Beyond? Wieso denkst du jetzt an sie?_

 _Ich weiß es nicht… ich will…_

 _Du willst nicht noch einmal jemand verlieren, richtig?_

 _Jemand? Tze… geliebte Person trifft es wohl eher…_

 _Was sind denn das für Gefühle plötzlich? Ich dachte du hättest sie damals tief vergraben und versiegelt? Sie machen dich schwach Beyond!_

 _Ach…_

 _Vergiss deine erbärmliche Vergangenheit… vergiss dein schwaches, altes Ich._

 _Du hast Recht! Gebracht hat mir mein damaliges Verhalten auch nichts…_

 _Kihihihi…. Genau…_

„Ich... kann… nicht…"

Beyond hob seinen Kopf leicht an, sah zu L hinüber, der sich das erste Mal seit gestern ein wenig bewegte und Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Der Jüngere wollte nicht wissen, wie unbequem seine Schlafposition mittlerweile war, denn auf dem Rücken konnte er nicht liegen… also lag er seit gestern auf dem Bauch. Doch nun drehte er den Kopf zur Bettmitte, bewegte seinen gesamten Körper ein wenig, sodass er nun auf der Seite lag und seine Beine nah an sich ziehen konnte.

Schweigend beobachtete Beyond den Detektiv, strich dann mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die Stirn und drückte so einige Haare aus dessen Gesicht. Behutsam fuhr er über L's Nase, bis zur Spitze und hielt plötzlich inne, als ihn schwarze Augen fixierten und sich nach wenigen Sekunden angsterfüllt weiteten.


	32. Chapter 31

Beyond hob seine Hand Richtung L, aber dieser wich verängstigt zurück, wäre sogar um ein Haar aus dem Bett gefallen.

„Halt. Ich mach nichts… verdammt, bleib doch….", sagte der Jüngere, griff in letzter Sekunde nach dem Handgelenk des Detektiven und zog diesen erneut aufs Bett zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie L, schlug die Hand des Anderen weg und rutschte panisch, an den Rand der Matratze.

„Fass mich nie wieder an…"

Langsam wich die Angst der blanken Wut, der Blick bohrte sich förmlich in die roten Augen von Beyond.

„Ich… hör mir zu…"

„Nein… ich will nichts mehr hören… du… du hast…"

L blickte an sich hinunter, tastete behutsam seine Brust und seinen Bauch ab, strich sanft über die Bandage und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an alles.

Erneut in Panik verfallen, versuchte er seinen Rücken irgendwie zu erreichen, aber es zwar zwecklos.

„Mein Rücken! Was ist mit meinem Rücken?!"

„Beruhig dich… Dein Rücken verheilt gut… bitte hör mir kurz zu…"

„NEIN!"

Langsam wurde auch Beyond wütend, denn er wollte dem Älteren unbedingt etwas sagen. Etwas, was ihm sehr wichtig war. Da er leider nicht wusste, wie lange er den Mut hatte dies zu beichten, wollte er sich beeilen. Ein weiteres Mal griff er nach dem Handgelenk, packte es fest und zog L nun direkt vor sich, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren.

„L… es… tut mir leid…"

Mit einem irritierten Blick, versuchte er in Beyonds Augen die Lüge zu erkennen, irgendetwas was L bestätigte, dass der Andere sich über ihn lustig machte. Der Rotäugige würde sich niemals entschuldigen. In seinem ganzen Leben hätte er mit so etwas nie gerechnet. Es musste einfach eine Lüge sein!

„Lass mich los…", flüsterte L, senkte seinen Blick und zerrte an dem festen Griff.

„Du tust mir weh…"

Und plötzlich löste sich die Klammer, L konnte seine Hand zu sich ziehen und rieb nun das Gelenk. Wieso ließ er ihn los? Er hatte noch nie auf ihn gehört… er hatte ihn nie losgelassen, wenn er sagte, dass etwas schmerzte.

„Ich… habe eine Grenze überschritten… es tut mir leid…"

Die Worte wehten zum Detektiv hinüber, kreisten in seinem Kopf und setzten sich dort fest.

Beyond hatte es wirklich ein zweites Mal gesagt…

 _Was plant Beyond? Wieso… ist er so merkwürdig gerade?_

 _Ist es wahr, was er sagt? Tut es ihm wirklich leid, was er dieses Mal getan hatte?_

 _Er hat definitiv übertrieben und eine Grenze überschritten… bis eben war ich der festen Überzeugung ihn endgültig fallen zu lassen und mich dem Schicksal zu fügen, dass Watari und jeder andere Recht hatte, als sie mich vor ihm warnten… aber jetzt?_

 _Hatte er sich endlich… geändert?_

 _Zumindest ein wenig… denn eine Entschuldigung aus seinem Mund… war schon ein Wunder._

 _Dies war eigentlich ein guter Anfang…_

„Wieso… hast du…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, wieso ich gestern so überreagiert habe… eigentlich habe ich mich immer unter Kontrolle…"

Der Detektiv musste innerlich Lachen… wie lächerlich diese Aussage war, doch dann drängte sich eine ganz andere Frage in seine Gedanken.

„Gestern?", fragte L, drehte seinen Kopf zum großen Fenster und erkannte, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war.

„Du… bist ohnmächtig geworden und hast über zwanzig Stunden geschlafen…"

„Was?! Ach egal…", resigniert senkte L erneut seinen Kopf, schwang seine Beine vom Bett und blieb so am Rand sitzen. Als er gerade aufstehen wollte, packte ihn erneut Beyonds Hand am Unterarm und hielt ihn sanft fest. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, selbst das schmerzhafte und unangenehme Brennen auf seinem Rücken, rückte in den Hintergrund. Es spannte und juckte fast unerträglich, aber diese sanfte Berührung von ihm tat gerade wirklich gut.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich wirklich verloren… das kommt nie wieder vor, das verspreche ich dir."

Beyonds rote Rubine funkelten leicht, fast liebevoll, als er in die schwarzen Iriden des Anderen blickte und ihm so zeigte, dass er es absolut ernst meinte.

Trotz dieser aufrichtigen und netten Geste, die man von ihm als Allerletztes erwartet hätte, haderte L mit sich und drehte nach einigen Sekunden den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich nehme die Entschuldigung zwar an, aber ich denke… ich brauche mal ein wenig Abstand…"

Und dann stand L auf, keuchte kurz unter Schmerzen, griff sich ein Hemd und eine Jeans aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Bad. Dort zog er sich um, peinlich darauf bedacht, seinen Rücken unter keinen Umständen zu berühren oder großartig die Haut zum Spannen zu bringen. L öffnete den Wasserhahn, ließ sich zweimal das kühle Nass ins Gesicht spritzen, dann stützte er sich am Beckenrand ab und sah in den Spiegel. Was ihm da entgegen blickte erschreckte ihn zusehends.

Er war abgemagert, sogar noch schlimmer, als er es früher schon war, seine Haut war so blass, dass man meinen könnte, er besäße kein Blut und seine Haare waren stumpf, fielen kraftlos in sein Gesicht und in den Nacken. L gab gerade kein sonderlich schönes Bild ab… und schon gar kein Gesundes.

 _Was ist nur mit mir passiert?_

 _Wie konnte ich so tief fallen?_

 _Es geschah alle so schleichend, dass ich es gar nicht realisiert habe._

 _Ich brauche dringend eine kleine Auszeit… ich muss abschalten… diese Fragen bringen mich noch um den Verstand… nur wohin soll ich gehen?_

 _Light…_

 _Vielleicht treffe ich ihn wieder? Er schien sehr freundlich zu sein… vielleicht könnte ich ja…_

 _Ach, ich gehe einfach in den Park, wo wir ihn damals trafen, eventuell habe ich ja sogar Glück._

 _Beyond wird die Villa nicht verlassen, dafür sorge ich…_

 _Ich möchte nicht, dass er Light wieder trifft oder erfährt, dass ich mich wieder mit ihm treffen möchte. Dabei hatte Beyond mich doch vor ihm gewarnt… er war damals sehr komisch gewesen… so besorgt._

 _Aber ich werde mir diese Pause nehmen, außerdem braucht er sicher auch Zeit um über Geschehenes nachzudenken…_

 _Er hat sich verändert… auch wenn es nur wenig ist…_

 _Obwohl, diese Entschuldigung von Beyond… das war eine riesen Veränderung._

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, aber wo willst du hin? Du kommst doch gar nicht alleine zu recht… du brauchst mich", drang es vom Bett aus ins Badezimmer und die Stimme klang nun wieder selbstbewusst und streng, auch wenn immer noch ein wenig Liebenswürdigkeit mitschwang.

„Ich weiß es… ich werde dich auch nicht verlassen, aber ich muss nachdenken. Ich werde spontan entscheiden wohin ich gehe…"

Ein kurzes Kichern, dann ein Räuspern und es wurde kurz still.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht zu Watari kannst… und ich es dir auch nicht erlaube…"

L senkte seinen Kopf, er wollte sich jetzt nicht mehr selber sehen, er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dann drehte er das Wasser ab und krallte sich erneut an das Waschbecken.

„Keine Sorge… ich gehe nicht zu Watari. Ich möchte ihn sowieso nicht hier mit hineinziehen."

Der Detektiv betrat erneut das Schlafzimmer, nachdem er den Sender aus dem Unterschrank im Bad in seine Hosentasche verstaut hatte, ging an dem Jüngeren , ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, vorbei und blieb noch einmal kurz vor der Haustür stehen.

„Ich bin morgen wieder da… bitte stell nichts Blödes an."

L öffnete die Tür, setzte einen Schritt nach draußen, als nach einem kurzen Auflachen honigsüß Beyonds Stimme nach draußen wehte.

„Natürlich mein Schatz… was denkst du denn von mir?"


	33. Chapter 32

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, schlenderte L den schmalen Weg im Park entlang und ließ den kleinen Sender zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und hergleiten.

Beyond hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt, er hatte sich sogar um ihn gesorgt und ihn gepflegt. Das hätte er sich vor Monaten nicht vorstellen können. Dennoch… L brauchte jetzt eine kleine Pause und am liebsten wäre ihm natürlich eine andere Person, mit der er über andere Dinge reden konnte, einfach um sich abzulenken. Früher war Watari sein Ruhepol gewesen, immer wenn er einen Fall gelöst hatte, konnte er mit ihm reden und wenn er mal komplett entspannen wollte, sind sie nach England geflogen und haben sein altes Zuhause, das Wammys, besucht.

Wenn die Kinder angerannt kamen, L umarmten und begrüßten, waren sämtliche Sorgen und Probleme wie verflogen. Sie stellten ihm Fragen, ließen sich Tipps geben und waren einfach nur froh, wenn er da war.

 _Tja, nun bin ich auf mich alleine gestellt._

 _Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Light wieder treffe, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering ist._

 _Aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt, richtig?_

 _Auch wenn Beyond mich vor ihm gewarnt hat… er hatte überhaupt keinen Grund dazu!_

 _Woher sollte er wissen, was Light für ein Mensch war? Damals hatte er keinerlei Anzeichen gemacht, irgendetwas Böses im Schilde zu führen. Beyond kannte ihn doch genauso wenig wie ich…_

Vorsichtig hob L seinen Kopf, sein Blick fiel auf eine Parkbank, auf der ein junger Mann, mit braunen Haaren und einem Buch in der Hand saß. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!

Die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, Light hier und heute anzutreffen, war winzig gewesen und dennoch schritt der Detektiv nun schnellen Schrittes auf den Braunhaarigen zu.

Noch bevor L irgendetwas sagen konnte, hob der Junge seinen Kopf, sah über das Buch und drehte sich dann zu ihm.

„Oh hey… du bist doch?"

„Hey Light… Ryuzaki war mein Name… darf ich?", fragte der Ältere, zeigte auf den Platz neben Light und wartete kurz auf eine Antwort.

„Ach stimmt, Ryuzaki. Klar, setz dich, die Bank gehört nicht mir."

Light schloss kurz seine Augen, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte L freundlich entgegen.

„Heute ohne deine… ähm nette Begleitung?"

L zog sich die ausgelatschten Sneakers aus, setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf die Bank und hockte sich dann neben Light. Dieser beobachtete dieses merkwürdige Schauspiel, sagte aber nichts dazu und lächelte nun ein wenig verlegen.

„Ähm, tut mir leid, so finde ich es einfach bequemer. Ja, dass hast du richtig gesehen, ich bin heute alleine unterwegs."

„Entschuldige, wenn die Frage etwas zu weit ging…"

„Nein nein, kein Problem…", L kratze sich am Hinterkopf, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und stöhnte dann schmerzerfüllt auf.

Light legte sofort das Buch zur Seite, beugte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und musterte diesen besorgt.

„Was ist mit dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

L setzte sich nun doch normal auf die Bank damit sein Rücken in einer geraden Position war, dann atmete er einmal tief aus und hoffte, dass der Schmerz mit der austretenden Luft verschwand.

„Lass mal sehen, was hast du….", doch noch im Satz stoppte Light, als er das Hemd ein Stück hochhob und den blutigen Verband sah.

„Ach du scheiße, Ryuzaki! Was hast du gemacht? Du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus! Wenn sich das entzündet…"

„Alles okay… Danke. Um die Versorgung der Wunden kümmert sich schon jemand.", versuchte L die Verletzung abzuwerten. Natürlich wusste er, dass es besser wäre, die Wunden in einem Krankenhaus professionell versorgen zu lassen, aber es war ja schon nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern. Trotzdem stellte er sich bereits auf eine Diskussion ein, denn der junge Mann kam L sehr hilfsbereit und pflichtbewusst herüber und er würde sicher nicht klein beigeben. Dieses Gefühl, so umsorgt zu werden, obwohl man ein wildfremder Mensch war, erwärmte ihm das Herz.

Light ließ sich an die Rückenlehne fallen, zupfte vorsichtig das Hemd gerade und seufzte schwer.

„Wer war es?"

„Ist egal… wie gesagt, um die Versorgung kümmert sich schon jemand…"

„Der Jemand, der sie dir zugefügt hat, richtig?"

 _Unglaublich…_

 _Woher wusste Light das? Ich hatte mich definitiv nicht verplappert…_

 _War er so schlau, dass er sich das denken konnte?_

 _Oder dachte er es nicht nur, sondern wusste es bereits?_

„Ins Schwarze getroffen", flüsterte Light, grinste und beugte sich ein wenig zu L hinüber.

„Und dieser Jemand war auch deine Begleitung…"

„Aber wie?"

L verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wie konnte jemand so junges schon so intelligent sein?

Irgendwie erinnerte Light den Detektiven an sich selbst, damals, als seine Karriere als Meisterdetektiv begann.

Erschöpft atmete L kurz aus, blickte dann in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, es musste bereits nach 21 Uhr sein, denn die Straßenlampen waren schon lange an und die Wege leerten sich von Minute zu Minute.

„Du hast Recht. Aber erlaube mir die Frage: Woher weißt du das?"

Ein kleines Kichern, dann spürte er den warmen Atem von Light an seinem Ohr.

„Das Halsband. Es zeigte mir, dass du jemandem gehören musstest und da deine Begleitung sehr besitzergreifend war in meiner Gegenwart nehme ich stark an, dass er es war, der dir auch diese Wunden zugefügt hat. Mir steht es nicht zu dich zu bevormunden, wir kennen uns leider noch nicht gut genug, aber meinst du nicht, er ist ein schlechter Umgang für dich?"

 _Dieses eine kleine Wort…_

 _„Leider"_

 _Light will mich besser kennenlernen… es macht mich irgendwie glücklich. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl in seiner Nähe, aber… Beyond…_

 _Er wird es ja nie herausfinden, ich werde da aufpassen…_

 _Aber ich möchte diesen Jungen hier einfach zu gerne besser kennenlernen. Wie frage ich ihn, ob ich bei ihm übernachten darf? Das könnte jetzt peinlich enden…_

„Okay ich merke schon, du willst nicht darüber reden. Kein Problem."

Light stand langsam auf, legte das Buch in seine Umhängetasche und zupfte sein weißes Hemd zurecht. Der Junge sah wirklich gut aus, auch was seine Kleidung betraf. Er trug einen beigefarbenen Anzug, darunter ein weißes Hemd mit passender roter Krawatte.

„Du siehst mir so aus, als würdest du eine Auszeit gebrauchen können. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei mir Übernachten, ich wohne alleine in einer kleinen Wohnung am Stadtrand, nur wenn es für dich okay ist!"

Verlegen fuhr sich Light durch sein ordentlich glänzendes, braunes Haar, stellte sich vor L und reichte ihm die Hand. Der Ältere konnte sein Glück einfach nicht fassen, ein Zufall war auch ausgeschlossen.

War es vielleicht Schicksal, dass er damals Light getroffen hatte?

Vorsichtig stand nun auch L auf, schlüpfte flink in seine Schuhe und ergriff zaghaft die Hand des Braunhaarigen.

„Sehr gerne, danke."


	34. Chapter 33

Es war eine gemütliche kleine Wohnung, die Light hier bezogen hatte. L hockte gerade auf dem Bett, sah sich im Zimmer um und knabberte nervös am Daumennagel. Er fühlte sich keineswegs unwohl hier, aber so ein kleines undefinierbares Ziehen in der Magengegend wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Immer wieder zogen ihn seine Gedanken zu Beyond.

 _War es die richtige Entscheidung, Beyond alleine zu lassen?_

 _War es die richtige Entscheidung, mich mit Light erneut zu treffen?_

 _Würde ich dies irgendwann bereuen?_

„Ryuzaki? Was möchtest du trinken?"

Light kam gerade wieder ins Schlafzimmer, legte eine Matte und Bettzeug auf den Boden und lächelte den Detektiv dann freundlich an.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn wir im selben Zimmer schlafen, aber die Wohnung ist nicht sehr groß und dies ist der einzig warme Raum nachts. Die Heizung scheint irgendwie zu spinnen."

„Nein, kein Problem. Dankeschön…" L blickte etwas beschämt zu Boden, spielte ein wenig mit seinen großen Fußzehen und sah dann in die braunen Augen des Studenten.

„Und ich nehme das, was du da hast Light-kun."

„Mh, ich hätte Tee, Kaffee oder Apfelsaft anzubieten."

„Tee wäre nett. Du kannst ruhig ordentlich Zucker reinmachen."

Light nickte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. Dieser stand dann vorsichtig vom Bett auf, schritt zum hohen Regal herüber und ließ seinen Zeigefinger von einem Buchrücken auf den Nächsten gleiten.

 _Wow… ziemlich viele Bücher über Gesetze, Rechte und was Gerechtigkeit ist. Scheint ein Jura Student zu sein, aber was macht er hier in Amerika? Ich könnte schwören, dass er aus Japan kommt, nicht nur wegen seines Namens sondern auch sein Äußeres ist typisch für dieses Land. Okay, nicht ganz, braune Haare und Augen sind doch eher etwas Besonderes… so schön…_

 _Ja, sie sind wirklich schön und ziehen einen richtig in ihren Bann._

L schlenderte weiter zum großen Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raumes. Auf diesem befanden sich haufenweise Blätter, Mappen und ein kleiner Fernseher. Sein Blick überflog die vielen Notizen, die Stifte, die unordentlich herum lagen, und dann blieb dieser bei einem großen Teddybär hängen, der neben dem Tisch auf dem Boden saß. L musste grinsen, denn es war schon merkwürdig, dass ein so motivierter Student, Sympathie für Kuscheltiere hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Geschenk von seinen Eltern und ein Stück **Heimat**. Er ließ sich in die Hocke sinken, dann streckte er die Hand nach dem Teddy aus und streichelte über dessen Bauch, auf dem der Name **Ernst** eingestickt war.

L konnte sich ein kleines Auflachen nicht unterdrücken.

 _Schon irgendwie niedlich, dass er scheinbar auch eine weiche Seite hat._

 _Ich kann mir einfach beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Light mein Verderben sein soll._

 _Wieso hatte Beyond so etwas gesagt?_

 _Vielleicht war er doch einfach nur eifersüchtig gewesen…_

„Ryuzaki?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen, wirbelte herum und landete auf seinen Hintern.

„Oh tut mir leid, hab ich dich erschreckt?"

„Alles okay, ich war nur…"

„In Gedanken? Bei deinem Freund?", fragte Light, überreichte L den Tee und ließ sich dann auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Der Detektiv hockte sich auf die Isomatte auf dem Boden und kuschelte sich ein wenig in die Bettdecke, die herrlich weich und flauschig war.

Er rührte den Tee einige Male um, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und ein zufriedenes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle. Obwohl Light nicht wusste, wie süß er seinen Tee mochte, hatte er fast die perfekte Süße hinbekommen. L war beeindruckt und schenkte dem Braunhaarigen ein unschuldiges Grinsen.

„Ja… irgendwie… Es ist unfreundlich von mir, dir gegenüber, wenn du mir hier eine kostenlose Übernachtung schenkst und ich mit meinen Gedanken bei jemand anderem bin. Es ist alles etwas… kompliziert."

„Alles gut, du musst nicht drüber reden. Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal ein wenig kennenlernen, was meinst du Ryuzaki?"

 _Tja… kennenlernen… wie sollten wir uns richtig kennenlernen, wenn ich meine Identität geheim halten muss? Ich werde ihm nie alles sagen können. Nicht nur zum meinem eigenen Schutz, sondern auch zu seinem… Es tut mir wirklich leid Light…_

„Ich fange einfach mal an, du scheinst mir eher einer der schüchternen Art zu sein.", teilte der Braunhaarige mit, lächelte freundlich und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück.

„Also, ich heiße Light Yagami, das weißt du ja schon, bin 17 Jahre jung, studiere Jura und komme aus Japan. Ich mache zurzeit ein Auslandsjahr hier in L.A., da ich mein Englisch ein wenig aufbessern möchte."

L hörte aufmerksam zu, trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees und blickte wie in Hypnose in die fast bernsteinfarbenen glänzenden Augen.

„So viel zu mir und jetzt du!", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen, stand vom Stuhl auf und setzte sich nun im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett neben L.

„Ähm… nun ja… ich heiße Ryuzaki… bin 24 Jahre alt und bin in England aufgewachsen in einem Waisenhaus. Ich habe meine Eltern früh verloren, ich kann mich leider nicht mal mehr an sie erinnern."

Light sein Gesicht wirkte nun betroffen, fast schon traurig und er konnte sich ein „Oh…" nicht verkneifen.

„Ist schon lange her…"

„Aber ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du noch 24 bist."

„Äh, ja…"

„Ach verdammt! Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich jetzt nicht beleidigen. Ich bin im Schätzen nicht so gut!", versuchte sich der Student herauszureden, kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und wurde ein wenig rot um die Wangen.

„Alles gut", sagte L, winkte mit einer Hand ab und nahm den letzten Schluck vom Tee.

„Was machst du beruflich?"

„Ich… äh… das ist etwas…", stotterte der Detektiv und war sichtlich bemüht eine gute Ausrede zu finden.

„Ich…"

„Hat es mit deinem Freund zu tun?"

„Äh… ja. Ja, genau! Ich beaufsichtige ihn und… kümmere mich um alles Wichtige."

„Aha…"

„Er ist… krank, musst du wissen."

Light lehnte sich zurück, zog plötzlich Krawatte und Hemd aus und schmiss beides gekonnt über die Stuhllehne. L war die ganze Situation ein wenig peinlich, weswegen er sein Blick senkte und in die leere Tasse in seinen Händen starrte.

„Du musst nicht über ihn reden. Scheinbar… war etwas vorgefallen, sonst wärst du wohl nicht alleine im Park gewesen. Ich bin aber nun doch ziemlich müde… wenn du möchtest, kannst du ruhig noch irgendein Buch lesen, ich hab da echt kein Problem damit, wenn du noch nicht schlafen kannst."

Der Braunhaarige stand vom Bett auf, zog sich seine Hose aus und legte diese ebenfalls über den Stuhl. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu L, streifte sich geschwind die Boxershorts herunter und griff nach dem Pyjama unter seiner Bettdecke. Der Ältere konnte ein schielen in Richtung Lights Hintern nicht unterdrücken… und ihm gefiel was er da sah.

Plötzlich spürte er ein Kleidungsstück in seinem Gesicht, das wohl der Student ihm zugeworfen hatte. Er stellte die Tasse zu Seite, griff nach dem Pyjama, den er nun identifizieren konnte und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Er sollte dir passen, bist ja fast genauso groß wie ich."

Als L keinerlei Handlungen zeigte, sich umzuziehen, setzte sich Light neben diesen und sah in besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

 _Light ist wirklich ein lieber Mensch, er umsorgt mich, obwohl wir uns noch überhaupt nicht kennen. Er beobachtet mich mit Argusaugen und ist direkt besorgt, wenn ich irgendwie ins Stocken komme._

 _Wieso war er so zu mir? War es wirklich normal, dass man mit Fremden so umging?_

 _Ich kann mich jetzt nicht einfach vor ihm umziehen… es würde ihn nur erschrecken… und zu noch mehr Fragen führen…_

Doch ehe L irgendetwas sagen konnte, griff Light einfach nach seinem weißen Shirt, hob den Saum bis zur Brust hoch und ließ plötzlich ein entsetztes Keuchen hören.


	35. Chapter 34

„Oh mein Gott, Ryuzaki! W-Was ist passiert?!", schrie Light, ließ den Saum des Hemdes los und setzte sich auf den Boden zu L. Dieser hätte erwartet, dass er voller Ekel und Abscheu zurückweichen würde, aber er rückte ein Stück näher zum Älteren und sah diesem fest in die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er nun sanft, legte eine Hand auf die von L und drückte sie zärtlich.

 _Wieso ekelt er sich nicht vor mir?_

 _Wieso fasst er mich erneut an… so behutsam…_

 _Und was ist dieses komische Kribbeln, was sich gerade von meiner Hand ab ausbreitet?_

 _Mein Körper ist Schmerzen gewohnt, diese sanfte Berührung war eigenartig… aber keineswegs schlimm._

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden…"

„Wieso B? Für was steht B?", fragte Light weiter und musterte Ls Gesicht.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen…"

„War…"

„Lass es!", sagte der Detektiv lauter, als beabsichtigt und drückte den Pyjama in seinen Händen, da ihm das Ganze hier ziemlich überforderte.

„Tut mir leid… Aber…", flüsterte der Student, beugte sich so weit zu L herüber bis sein Mund neben dessen Ohr war.

„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann… lass es mich wissen. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht wirklich, sind eigentlich Fremde, aber mir tut es in der Seele weh, wenn jemandem Unrecht geschieht. Du wirkst auf mich so freundlich und ich denke, was dir angetan wurde, oder vielleicht sogar immer noch wird, ist nicht richtig!"

„Danke…"

Light drückte noch einmal die Hand des Anderen, krabbelte auf sein Bett und kuschelte sich dann unter seine Decke.

„Gute Nacht Ryuzaki."

„Gute Nacht Light…"

 _„Wer ist das L?!"_

 _„Niemand…"_

 _„Lüg mich nicht wieder an! Wer ist das?!", brüllte mich Beyond an und ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, der sich nun schmerzhaft in mich bohrte._

 _„Wage es ja nicht mir hier etwas zu verheimlichen!"_

 _Beyond marschierte schnell durch das Zimmer, schnappte Light am Kragen und zog ihn nah an sein Gesicht._

 _„Finger weg von meinem Spielzeug Engelchen… sonst lernst du mich noch richtig kennen! Haben wir uns da verstanden?!"_

 _Ich sprang auf, wollte Light aus dem eisernen Griff befreien, doch dies ließ der Rotäugige natürlich nicht zu, drehte sich zu mir um und schlug mir mit seiner Faust kräftig in den Magen, wodurch ich keuchend auf die Knie sank._

 _„Bitte… B-Beyond lass ihn… er hat nichts…"_

 _„Er hat was nicht? Er ist dir zu nahe gekommen! Dafür wird er büßen…"_

 _Beyond ließ seine Hand in die Hosentasche gleiten und hielt nur Sekunden später einen glänzenden, metallischen Gegenstand in der Hand._

 _„Na… so etwas hast du sicher schon einmal gesehen, Süßer. Weiß du wie es sich anfüllt, wenn das kühle Stahl, langsam durch deine Haut gleitet? Nicht?"_

 _Ein irres Lachen erfüllte den kleinen Raum, ich versuchte mich erneut unter Schmerzen aufzurappeln und Beyond zurückzuhalten._

 _„Bitte, nicht! Lass ihn los…"_

 _Ich streckte meine Hand nach seinem Handgelenk aus und wollte diese, die das Messer fest umklammerte, nach unten drücken, doch blitzschnell wirbelte er erneut zu mir herum und ließ den scharfen Gegenstand durch die Luft sausen._

 _Zuerst dachte ich, er hätte mich nicht getroffen, doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich ein Brennen und kurz darauf warmes Blut, wie es an meiner Wange hervorquoll._

 _„Misch dich nicht ein L! Ich warne dich…", zischte er bitterböse und wandte sich wieder Light zu. Ich war gelähmt… ich hatte Angst davor, was gleich passieren würde._

 _Ich konnte doch nicht hier sitzen und zusehen, wie er Light umbringt! Ich musste was unternehmen! Dringend!_

 _„Was machen wir nur mit dir… mmmh…", säuselte Beyond, strich mit der Klinge fast zärtlich an Lights Kinn entlang und hinunter zu seinem Hals._

 _Voller Unglauben beobachtete ich diese surreale Szene… ich hatte mich also in Beyond getäuscht…_

 _Er hatte sich nicht geändert und würde dies wohl niemals tun…_

 _Ich hatte einen Fehler begannen wofür ein Anderer nun büßen musste, obwohl dieser nur das Beste für mich wollte. Komm schon L! Steh auf und hilf!_

 _„So mein Engelchen… sing für mich… sing! Kihihi…"_

 _Und noch bevor ich etwas unternehmen konnte, spritzte das Blut auf den Boden, in mein Gesicht und befleckte Beyond auf seinem kompletten Oberkörper, als das Messer präzise durch die Kehle schnitt. Das letzte Bild, was sich auf meine Netzhaut brannte war dieses verrückte, dämonische Grinsen von Beyond und wie er genüsslich das Blut von der Klinge leckte._

„Hey! Wach auf! Ryuzaki, wach auf!"


	36. Chapter 35

„W-Was?!", stotterte L, setzte sich panisch auf und blickte sich erstmal im Zimmer um.

„Ganz ruhig Ryuzaki… Ich glaube… du hattest einen Alptraum."

„Einen…. Scheiße!"

Der Detektiv sprang von der Matte auf und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer sprinten, als ihn Light am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Hey… es war nur ein Traum."

„Noch… es tut mir leid Light, aber ich muss hier weg, schnell!"

Der Braunhaarige schnaufte, ließ den Griff nicht locker, nein, er zog sogar L zu sich.

„Ich lass dich jetzt nicht gehen… und schon gar nicht zu deinem… besagten Freund."

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, versteh das bitte…"

„Ich verstehe es nicht! Dann musst du mir schon ein wenig was erklären… Was bedeutet das B? Wieso ist es auf deiner Brust eingeritzt worden? Ich will nicht wissen, was das für eine riesen Wunde war…"

L atmete einmal tief durch, setzte sich zurück auf die Matte und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Hör zu… ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen, auch zu deinem Schutz, aber…"

Wo sollte der Detektiv nur anfangen? Er wollte den Studenten nicht gefährden, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht so im Unwissen lassen. Er sortierte kurz seine Gedanken und begann zu erzählen:

„Also das B steht für Beyond. Der Name meines Freundes…"

L verschwieg bewusst die Geschichte rund ums Wammys und er wollte auch nicht zu viel preisgeben.

„Und Beyond lebt bei mir, weil…"

„Weil?", fragte Light ungeduldig nach, setzte sich auf sein Bett zurück und verfolgte die Geschichte aufmerksam.

„Weil er krank ist. Er hat eine Persönlichkeitsstörung und starke Gefühlsschwankungen, deswegen kann es passieren, dass er sehr aggressiv wird. Sie ist auch bekannt als bipolare Störung."

„Okay… eine bipolare Störung… was bedeutet das genau?"

„Das wäre jetzt zu ausschweifend… Seine Laune ändert sich immer wieder, oftmals auch grundlos. Von Depression, zu Manie, was bedeutet das er eine euphorische oder gereizte Stimmung hat. Diese Zustände wechseln sich oft und willkürlich ab. Das wäre so die Kurzfassung."

„Alles klar… das erklärt das B und die vielen Narben auf deinem Bauch… aber… wieso ist er in keiner Nervenheilanstalt, wo man ihm helfen kann?"

L war in Gedanken kurz abgedriftet und war gerade froh, dass Light noch nicht seinen Rücken gesehen hatte, er würde wohl durchdrehen.

„Weil ich ihn bei mir haben wollte…"

Light riss die Augen auf, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und lachte einfach nur. Der Detektiv verstand nicht, was mit dem Jüngeren plötzlich los war.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"

„Oh… Gott… haha… sorry, aber… ich versteh dich absolut nicht Ryuzaki…", presste er hervor und hielt sich seinen Bauch.

„Ich mich irgendwie auch nicht…", nuschelte L und senkte seinen Kopf. Klar, es gab einige Gründe, wieso er Beyond bei sich hatte, aber es gab doch viel mehr Gründe, die dafür sprachen, ihn wieder zurück in die Anstalt zu schicken und dies wäre auch zu seinem Besten.

 _Eigentlich konnte es mir egal sein, wie es ihm ging. Er kümmerte sich ja auch nicht um meine Gefühle… um mein Wohlbefinden… aber… ich wollte ihm ein besseres Leben schenken. Ich hatte ihm ja sein Altes… irgendwie genommen. Genau! Deshalb muss ich jetzt durch diese Hölle gehen. Ich habe es verdient!_

„Ryuzaki?"

Die Frage riss L wieder aus seiner kleinen Welt und er sah direkt in die braunen Augen des Studenten. Dieser hatte sich vor ihn auf die Matratze gesetzt und seine Hände ruhten nun auf seinen Schultern.

„Hey… wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin da. Und… ähm… ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…"

Der Detektiv verstand nicht, wieso Light gerade so herumdruckste und musterte diesen aus seinen schwarzen Augen. Die Wangen des Studenten waren rötlicher, als sonst, sein Blick schien etwas verschleiert und er musste öfters als gewöhnlich schlucken.

 _Huch, was ist denn plötzlich mit Light los? Er sieht nicht normal aus. Ob er krank wird? Oder ist ihm gerade nicht gut? Vielleicht bin ich ja gerade an seinem Zustand schuld… ich hätte ihm nichts sagen und einfach verschwinden sollen. Nun habe ich ihn irgendwie mit hineingezogen. Ich musste hier weg… was hatte ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Beyond alleine zu lassen? Er würde sicher wieder durchdrehen, wenn ich zurückkam. Aber das habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt…_

„Light-kun, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss gehen…"

„Moment… Ryuzaki… ich… verdammt!" Light petzte die Augen zusammen, atmete schwer aus und fixierte mich.

„Ich kann es gerade nicht in Worte fassen, aber das hier sollte dir zu verstehen geben, was ich dir sagen will…"

Und mit diesen Worten kam der Braunhaarige den Lippen von L immer näher, bis er sie schließlich erreichte und ihn hauchzart in einen zärtlichen Kuss verwickelte.


	37. Chapter 36

_Warm…_

 _Weich…_

 _Zärtlich…_

 _So konnte also auch ein Kuss aus reiner Liebe sein…_

L hatte den Kuss erwidert, er konnte sich nicht wehren, es hatte ihn gepackt. Die Gefühle von Light waren so überwältigend, dass er nicht in der Lage war ihn wegzustoßen. Aber wie konnte jemand, in so kurzer Zeit, solche Gefühle entwickeln? So was nannte man wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Der Detektiv hatte sich auch irgendwie zum Studenten hingezogen gefühlt, aber es war keine Liebe. Er liebte Beyond… und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

Light beendete den Kuss und sein Gesicht war nun richtig rot angelaufen. Peinlich berührt senkte er nun seinen Kopf.

„E-Es… Ryuzaki ich hoffe du…"

„Alles gut… aber du weißt… das zwischen uns niemals etwas entstehen wird?"

„Ja…"

 _Na, wenigstens darum muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen._

 _Viel schlimmer war dieses Gefühl gerade… wieso habe ich diesen Kuss erwidert?_

 _Ich wollte sogar… mehr…_

 _Beyond würde mich umbringen, wenn er hiervon erfahren würde…_

„Light sei mir nicht böse, ich muss Heim… Ich will Beyond nicht zu lange alleine lassen…"

„Mh schade… aber ich versteh dich… doch versprich mir eins."

„Was?"

„Komm zu mir, wenn er dir was antut oder ruf mich an… hast du ein Handy dabei?"

L griff in seine Hosentasche, überreichte kurz sein Handy und bekam es wenige Sekunden später zurück.

„Okay, danke, dass ich bei dir Übernachten durfte…"

Vorsichtig stand der Detektiv auf, wuschelte sich kurz durch die Haare und ging zur Tür, doch bevor er diese öffnen konnte, war der Student an ihn herangetreten und umschlang ihn von hinten.

„Gerne… pass auf dich auf…", säuselte er in Ls Ohr und begann einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken zu hauchen. Sofort bekam der Detektiv eine Gänsehaut. Diese zarte Berührung war so ungewohnt… so schön. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen machen konnte, legte er sein Kinn auf die Brust und genoss, was der Jüngere mit seinem Körper anstellte.

 _Was sprach schon dagegen? Beyond würde es nicht herausfinden… und für das, was er mir letztens angetan hat, war dies wohl nichts dagegen. Im Prinzip geschieht es ihm gerade recht… er war an der gesamten Situation schuld!_

Die Küsse des Studenten wanderten Richtung Ohr, knabberten dort sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen, L schloss seine Augen und atmete aus.

„Ist es okay, wenn wir…?"

L nickte nur, er wusste worauf Light hinaus wollte. Er wurde vom Studenten langsam umgedreht und wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt. Diesmal leidenschaftlicher, sogar fordernder als vorher.

Light streichelte langsam über seine Brust, an seiner Taille herunter und umfasste L grob am Becken. Dieser keuchte kurz auf, umschlang nun seinerseits auch den Jüngeren und ließ sich weiter erobern. Light streichelte weiter und eine Hand rutschte in den Schritt des Anderen.

„Oh… ich wusste ja nicht, dass dich das so anmacht.", flüsterte der Braunhaarige und war nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch sehr angetan von der körperlichen Reaktion. Bestätigt durch diesen, umfasste er den Saum des Hemdes und wollte es gerade hochziehen, als sich L komplett verspannte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich möchte nicht… dass du mich so siehst."

„Meinst du… die Narben?"

L nickte, immer noch jeden Muskel angespannt, da er damit rechnete, dass der Student trotzdem einfach weiter machte, so wie es der Schwarzhaarige gewohnt war. Doch dieser ließ vom Hemd ab und lächelte warm.

„In Ordnung Ryuzaki. Ich mache nichts, was du nicht möchtest."

 _Wie? Aber…?_

 _Stimmt… er war nicht wie Beyond…_

 _Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass ich es gar nicht anders gewohnt bin, als überhört und übergangen zu werden. Ich habe mich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass meine Bedürfnisse an letzter Stelle stehen…_

Der Student begann erneut L überall zu streicheln und zu verwöhnen, wohlgemerkt über dem Hemd.

Als er erneut seine Hand in den Schritt presste und dort behutsam anfing zu reiben, konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

„Mach… weiter…", keuchte L, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

„Wie du wünschst…"

Light nestelte am Hosenknopf herum und zog diese aus, danach streifte er auch die Boxershorts noch schnell herunter.

„Genieß es, Ryuzaki.", säuselte der Jüngere wollüstig und begann seinen Penis mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. L konnte es nicht glauben, dieses Gefühl war der Wahnsinn! Noch viel besser als in seinem Traum…

 _Der Traum… Beyond würde mir niemals dieses Gefühl geben… nie…_

 _Was soll ich nur machen…_

 _Mir gefiel der Sex mit Beyond… sehr sogar…_

 _Nur ab und zu übertreibt er es einfach…_

Light saugte, massierte seine Erektion und setzte nun die Zunge gezielt ein. L stöhnte erneut auf und kam ihn Lights Mund, bevor er ihn warnen konnte. Kraftlos viel er nach vorne, stütze sich auf den Schultern des Studenten ab.

„Es… tut mir leid…"

Light wischte sich über den Mund, schluckte und stand lächelnd auf.

„Kein Problem, ist nicht schlimm."

Er nahm den Detektiv bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Bett. Dort ließ L sich fallen und beobachtete den Jüngeren, wie er sich das Hemd aufknöpfte, dann die Hose und zum Schluss ebenfalls die Boxershorts auszog.

 _Er ist wirklich schön…_

 _So unberührt, makellos… ohne Narben…_

 _Nicht, dass ich Beyonds Narben abstoßend finde, aber… so ein Körper war einfach was anderes…_

Light kam mit einem verführerischen Grinsen näher, stellte sich vor L und nun sah auch dieser, dass der Andere es kaum noch erwarten konnte. L umfasste seine Erektion, spielte zärtlich mit dem Daumen an der Spitze und nun war es der Student, der ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Warte Ryuzaki… ich möchte… dich spüren…", sagte der Student, beugte sich über L und zwang ihn so, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Dieser umschlang mit seinen Beinen das Becken des Braunhaarigen und war schon bereit für mehr.

„Moment…", keuchte Light, beugte sich kurz zum Nachtschränkchen, holte eine Tube heraus und drückte sich das Gel auf die Hand. Behutsam schob er den ersten Finger hinein und war direkt erstaunt, weswegen Light die Augenbrauen hochzog. L konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du kannst ruhig direkt loslegen. Ich bin einiges gewohnt… sogar ohne Gel…"

„Aber…"

„Ja, es tat weh… jetzt nicht mehr…"

Der Student traute seinen Ohren nicht, er führte trotzdem kurz zwei Finger ein und dann den Dritten…

„Wahnsinn…"

„Sag ich doch… und nun… komm!", sagte L und konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

„Mit Vergnügen…"

Light drang behutsam in die Enge ein, genoss jeden Zentimeter, die der Körper unter ihm in sich aufnahm. Light stöhnte wieder auf und machte den ersten Stoß. Der Detektiv räkelte sich auf dem Bett, umschloss seine Beine fester um das Becken des Jüngeren und zwang ihn so, noch tiefer einzudringen. Immer wieder versenkte sich Light in der warmen weichen Enge, stöhnte ungehemmt und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. L, der von diesem Anblick angeheizt wurde, stimulierte seine erneute Erektion, keuchte mehrmals auf, als Light ihn an der empfindlichen Prostata traf, was ihn in eine andere Welt zu treiben schien. Und dann endlich, mit einem letzten harten Stoß, ergoss sich Light in L. Nur Sekunden später kam auch der Detektiv in seiner Hand und dann spürte er, wie der Körper über ihn, vorsichtig auf ihn sank und schwer atmend liegen blieb.

„Das war… der Wahnsinn, Ryuzaki…"

„Danke… gebe ich gerne zurück…", keuchte L, schloss die Augen erneut und genoss einfach nur diese innere Ruhe und dieses zufriedene Gefühl. Ohne Schmerzen, ohne Demütigung und ohne Beyond.


	38. Chapter 37

L hatte noch bei Light geduscht, zusammen, und es war herrlich gewesen. Sie hatten sich verabschiedet und versprochen sich bald wieder zu sehen. Der Detektiv hatte mehrfach darauf bestanden, dass Light ihn weder anrufen noch Nachrichten schicken sollte, während er daheim war. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Beyond jemals herausfand, dass er bei Light gewesen war.

Gerade öffnete er die Tür, setzte einen Schritt in den großen Flur und schon schlich sich ein unwiderstehlicher Geruch in seine Nase.

„Beyond?"

Keine Antwort. Sehr merkwürdig. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, legte die Schlüssel in das Schälchen und kontrollierte noch einmal, ob er Handy und Sender in seiner Hosentasche hatte.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging in die Küche. Dort blubberte gerade frischer Kaffee durch die Maschine und L wusste nun, woher der leckere Geruch kam.

„Beyond?!", rief der Detektiv erneut, diesmal lauter, aber immer noch bekam er keine Antwort.

Er schaltete die Maschine aus, schnappte sich kurz eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich ein wenig von dem heißen Getränk ein. Dann nahm er sich die Zuckerwürfel Packung und ließ ganze sieben Würfel in seine kleine Tasse plumpsen. Er setzte sich auf den Barhocker und begann zu schlürfen.

 _Sehr merkwürdig… wo war Beyond? Er konnte nur hier in der Villa sein. Ob er vielleicht im Bad war?_

Es ließ ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen, deswegen stellte er die Tasse, nachdem er erst halb fertig war, auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

L ging durch das Schlafzimmer, sah aber nichts Ungewöhnliches, trotzdem beschlich ihn ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er öffnete die Badezimmertür und spähte hinein.

„Beyond?"

Keiner da. Nun wurde ihm ziemlich mulmig zu Mute. Wo war der Kerl denn, er konnte doch nicht…

Nun etwas schneller lief er durchs Schlafzimmer, hinein ins Wohnzimmer, aber auch hier war niemand.

„Beyond?! Hallo?!"

 _Das war gar nicht gut… ganz und gar nicht gut. Wo zur Hölle war er?! Er konnte doch nicht draußen sein… das war schon ziemlich die Grenze seiner Bewegungsfreiheit. Und wenn er irgendwo zusammen gebrochen war? Weil er doch versucht hatte abzuhauen? Scheiße! Ich muss Beyond finden, schnell!_

Erneut hetzte L ins Schlafzimmer, ließ sich kurz aufs Bett sinken um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte doch nicht weg sein…

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Mangas und sein Blut gefror in den Adern. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, ließ alle Nackenhaaren aufstellen und es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Herz den Dienst verweigern.

L fiel nach vorne auf die Knie, streckte die zitternde Hand zu den Mangas hin, die nicht so standen, wie er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein… das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sämtliche Kraft verließ seinen Körper, er fühlte sich plötzlich so machtlos… Er schnappte sich erst einen Manga, dann noch einen und legte sie ordentlich auf den Boden. Innerlich bettelte er, dass es nur ein dummer Zufall war und Beyond vielleicht nur gegen die Mangas oder das Lowboard gekommen war und sie so verrückt hatte. Doch seine Hoffnung erstickte, als er alle Mangas aus dem Regal geräumt hatte und auf eine leere Fläche blickte.

 _Nein!_

 _Nein, nein, nein…_

 _Das konnte… das_ _ **durfte**_ _nicht wirklich passiert sein._

 _Wenn Beyond den Sender wirklich gefunden hatte, dann konnte er… überall sein. Scheiße!_

 _Ich muss ihn finden, so schnell es ging!_

L erhob sich, der Schweiß rann ihm dem Rücken hinab, sein Herz ließ ihn nur schwer atmen und seine Lungen wollten einfach nicht genug Sauerstoff aufnehmen. Gerade als er sich zum Gehen motivieren wollte, öffnete sich die Haustür und wurde nur kurze Zeit später wieder geschlossen. L wusste nicht wieso, aber er sprang schnell hinter das Bett und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

„Na na na, zappel doch nicht so… sonst muss ich dich früher zum Schweigen bringen als geplant."

 _Oh mein Gott… das war Beyond! Aber… mit wem redete er da?_

„Lass mich los! Bitte!"

 _Nein! Bitte… nicht…_

 _Light!_


	39. Chapter 38

„Sooo, du bleibst jetzt hier schön liegen und rührst dich kein Meter! Ich genieße jetzt erst mal meinen Kaffee bevor L kommt."  
„Bitte! Lass mich frei! Ich werde auch schweigen… bitte…"  
„Tut mir leid, das geht nicht und nun sei still."

„Nein! Bitte… verdammt… lass mich ge…"

Und bevor Light weiter flehen konnte, kam Beyond zum Bett gestürmt, hatte sich auf den Braunhaarigen geworfen und begann ihn zu würgen.

L der immer noch hinter dem Bett kauerte, wusste nicht was er nun machen sollte, außer sich beide Hände auf den Mund zu pressen um keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Er wollte Light retten, aber konnte er es? Beyond war so viel stärker als er… und er hatte sicherlich die Fußfessel deaktiviert.

 _Scheiße… der Sender… allein dafür wird er mich garantiert umbringen. Aber Light! Verdammt! Es ist alles meine Schuld… immer bin ich an allem schuld… vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser zu sterben, so könnte ich nicht noch mehr Unschuldige ins Verderben stürzen…_

„Du sollst deine Fresse halten Engelchen!"

Beyond drückte unbarmherzig zu und ließ nicht locker, als schon die ersten Äderchen im Auge platzten. Doch dann fing er sich urplötzlich, stand vom Bett auf und ließ den hustenden und nach Atmen ringenden Light alleine zurück.

L hörte genau auf die Geräusche und als er sich sicher war, dass Beyond sich gerade einen Kaffee einschenkte und diesen genüsslich trank, krabbelte er ein wenig aus dem Versteck und beugte sich zu Light auf die Matratze.

Dieser sah gerade ziemlich schlimm aus, er hatte ein blaues Veilchen am Auge, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und um seinen Hals zierte nun eine feuerrote Druckstelle.

„Light… ich bin es… Ryuzaki… es tut mir so leid… ich hätte verschwinden sollen, als es noch nicht zu spät war…", flüsterte der Detektiv und streichelte dem Studenten über den Kopf, um diesen scheinbar zu beruhigen. Sein Husten ebbte ab, er streckte den Kopf nach oben, soweit es ihm aus dieser liegenden Position möglich war. Er war an den Hand- und Fußgelenken mit einem Seil gefesselt, einem Seil, welches L nur zu gut kannte.

„Ryu…zaki…", keuchte Light, seine Stimme war brüchig und dünn.

„Hör mir zu… ich hol dich hier raus… und wenn es mein Leben kostet…"

„N-Nein… nicht…"

Plötzlich hörte L wieder Schritte, er duckte sich erneut hinter die Matratze und versuchte sich sogar ein wenig unter das Bett zu schieben.

„Das tat gut… sooo, nun zu dir mein Hübscher."

Der Detektiv konnte nur erahnen, was gerade über ihm auf dem Bett passierte. Er spürte, dass sich Beyond nun zu Light auf das Bett gelegt haben musste, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Nein… bitte…"

„Wie schön du betteln kannst, ich liebe es wenn Leute betteln. Mach ruhig weiter so, an dem Ausgang dieser Situation wird es nichts ändern."

„Stop… oh Gott nein! Nein! Aaaaaaah…."

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei erfüllte den Raum und ein Ton, der L eiskalt den Rücken runter jagte. Genau dieses Peitschen, welches ihn so oft traf, seine Haut zerfetzte und ihn damals in Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

„Komm schon zähl mit mein Süßer!", brüllte Beyond und allein diese Euphorie in seiner Stimme, drehte L den Magen um.

Nach dem zehnten Hieb hielt es der Detektiv nicht mehr aus, er presste sich seine Hände auf die Ohren und versuchte diese Folter über ihn auszublenden. Er konnte Light jetzt nicht helfen… er hoffte nur inständig, dass er stark war und nicht sterben würde. Die Schreie wurden immer leiser und verstummten irgendwann komplett.

„Ich bin enttäuscht Light… nur achtzehn Hiebe?"

Beyond bewegte sich ein wenig auf dem Bett, stand scheinbar auf und blieb im Raum stehen.

„Aber noch viel mehr bin ich von dir enttäuscht L…"

 _Scheiße! Er wusste, dass ich hier bin? Aber… wie?_

 _Der Kaffee…_

 _Ich habe die Tasse auf dem Tisch stehen lasse… oh nein…_

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es gerade bei dir klingelt. Aber ich bin schwer enttäuscht, dass du jemanden Unschuldigen nicht hilfst. Du bist doch ein Meisterdetektiv, sollst du nicht die Unschuldigen und Braven vor Gefahren und Unrecht schützen? Vor dem **Bösen**?"

Dabei sagte er das letzte Wort betont laut, setzte sich in Bewegung und lief am Bett vorbei.

„Naja… eigentlich bist du der Böse, da du mich hintergangen hast und das kleine Engelchen hier, hat sich das genommen, was ihm nicht gehört. Dabei war mein Zeichen definitiv nicht zu übersehen, oder?"

L war überfordert, es gab kein Entkommen mehr und heute würde es enden… definitiv.

Er sammelte all seinen Mut, krabbelte unter dem Bett hervor und stellte sich so selbstbewusst wie möglich vor sein Ebenbild.

„Ach da ist ja mein Freund. Sag mal, wie war es so… ich meine du und er?"

Dabei legte Beyond seinen Arm kameradschaftlich um Ls Schultern und nickte in Richtung Light. Dieser lag ohnmächtig, so hoffte es der Detektiv, und blutüberströmt auf ihrem Bett. Sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft und Beyond hatte ihm, mit seinem Gürtel, die komplette Brust aufgerissen.

„Hey… wie war es? Nur keine falsche Scheu!"

„E-Es… war…"

„Jaaa? Auf jetzt, ich bin auch ganz lieb.", dabei hob er beide Arme nach oben, als wollte er sich ergeben.

„Es war… schön…"

„Awww… wie niedlich… dabei dachte ich du liebst den Sex, wie wir ihn haben. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du die Schmerzen gar nichts magst, wäre ich zärtlicher gewesen.", spottete Beyond, kam erneut bedrohlich Nahe und legte eine Hand auf Ls Wange.

„Möchtest du noch deinen Kaffee leer machen bevor wir mit dem richtigen Spaß beginnen?"

Und dabei grinste Beyond diabolisch und lachte so unbeschwert, als hätte L einen lustigen Witz erzählt. Doch der Detektiv wusste genau, dass dies Geplänkel war und der Horror erst noch begann.


	40. Chapter 39

**„Beyond?"**

 **„Ja?"**

 **„Versprich mir das du nichts anstellst, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, ja?"**

 **„Aber Above…"**

 **„Alice!"**

 **„Alice… wieso solltest du nicht mehr da sein?"**

 **„Ach, man weiß nie was so passiert."**

 **„Dir passiert nichts, ich werde auf dich aufpassen!"**

 **„Das ist lieb von dir B… aber ehrlich… sei immer brav und werde glücklich!"**

 _Und wie ich brav bin…_

 _Beyond du bist nicht brav, das ist Böse was du machst!_

 _Ach halt die Klappe… ich muss das machen… er hat mir mein Eigentum genommen! Er hat es… beschmutzt…_

 _Ja, du hast Recht Beyond! Aber… er ist doch noch so jung…_

 _Es interessiert mich nicht, er muss sterben, ich sehe es doch an Ls Lebensspanne! Sie ist wieder rapide gesunken. Dafür wird dieses Bambi büßen… Gut, dass ich meinem Liebling gefolgt bin. Natürlich wusste ich schon lange von dem Sender, ich habe nur auf den passenden Moment gewartet._

 _Na gut, aber lass ihn nicht zu lange leiden, L mag den Kerl…_

 _Ich versuche es… kihihi…_

Beyond war kurz in Gedanken versunken gewesen, als er seinen Kaffee leerte, dann beobachtete er L, wie er hin und wieder an seiner Tasse nippte, aber nichts trank.

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Nein! Ich… habe keinen Durst…"

Der Rotäugige schnappte sich L am Kragen und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Dort klatschte er dem Detektiv die Tasse aus der Hand, die klirrend auf dem Boden zu Bruch ging und den Kaffee ebenfalls auf diesen verteilte.

„Hinsetzen!"

L gehorchte und setzte sich neben Light aufs Bett.

Er flehte inständig, dass der Braunhaarige noch am Leben war. Dann schnappte sich Beyond den bewusstlosen Körper, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und knöpfte sich die Hose auf.

„Was?! Du wirst doch nicht?!"

„Oooh doch ich werde! Und wehe du kommst mir dazwischen, ich garantiere für nichts!"

Beyond war rot vor Zorn und L hatte ihn noch nie, wirklich noch nie **so** wütend gesehen.

 _Sooo L, sieh genau hin, was ich mit deinem tollen Freund mache._

 _Du wolltest nicht auf meine Warnung hören. Ich war freundlich, habe gesagt, dass du dich von ihm fernhalten sollst, aber du hast es nicht gemacht. Nun musst du für dein Handeln bezahlen._

L konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah, Beyond hatte sich die Hose und Boxershorts herunter gezogen und positionierte sich gerade hinter dem schlaffen Körper. Er konnte es nicht ansehen und drehte sofort seinen Kopf zur Wand.

„Hinschauen! Sofort! Oder ich töte ihn auf der Stelle…", brüllte Beyond bedrohlich und knöpfte gerade die Hose des Studenten auf und zog diese ebenfalls über den Hintern.

Der Detektiv konnte es immer noch nicht glauben… Beyond würde doch nicht ernsthaft… und schon war der erste Finger in Light und bereitete ihn vor.

„Beyond bitte… lass Light in Ruhe… er wird nie wieder etwas machen. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt. Ich werde auch nie wieder aus dieser Villa gehen ohne deine Erlaubnis, aber bitte…"

„Schnauze L, ich werde nicht aufhören, nein, ich werde es jetzt richtig genießen."

Und damit zog er den Finger aus Light, drückte direkt seinen harten Schaft gegen dessen Eingang und grinste. Er war bewusstlos, für was sollte Beyond ihn groß vorbereiten?

„Schade, dass du davon nichts mitbekommst Engelchen… naja zumindest jetzt nicht."

Beyond drückte sich fest gegen den Körper, zwang seinen Schwanz in die Enge und als er schon aufgeben wollte, gab der kleine Muskelring nach und er drang mit einem Schwung ein.

„Huch… das wird ihm später sicher sehr wehtun… hab ich ihm sein Arschloch aufgerissen…"

L konnte es nicht fassen, dass Beyond wirklich anfing zu Stöhnen, sich dabei immer fester in den bewusstlosen Körper rammte und nach einigen Minuten mit einem letzten Aufkeuchen kam. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ Light los und zog sich aus ihm zurück, sofort viel der Körper schlaff auf das Bett. L sah sofort, dass der komplette Hintern von Light blutverschmiert war, das Bett tränkte sich immer mehr mit dessen Blut und auch Beyonds Penis war nicht unverschont geblieben.

„Was eine Sauerei… dass diese Jungfrauen immer so bluten müssen, echt widerlich…"

Mit diesen Worten streifte sich Beyond die Hose wieder ein wenig nach oben und marschierte Richtung Bad, doch bevor er hinter der Tür verschwand sah er noch einmal zu L.

„Ach ich bin jetzt mal so nett. Wenn du dich von ihm verabschieden willst, dann tu es jetzt."


	41. Chapter 40

**„L bitte werde vernünftig… Beyond gehört in diese Anstalt. Er wird dir nicht gut tun."**

 **„Ich schulde es ihm… es tut mir leid Watari."**

 _Immer öfters höre ich die Worte meines Mentors… meines Ziehvaters… wieso war ich nur so dumm gewesen… so blind für die Realität. Ich hatte nicht nur mir geschadet, sondern auch Light…_

 _Light…_

 _Bitte verzeih mir…_

Die Worte von Beyond dröhnten immer wieder in Ls Kopf… meinte er es wirklich so, wie er es gesagt hatte? Er war sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass Beyond sich geändert hat…

Doch nun schmetterte ihn diese Erkenntnis so gnadenlos ins Gesicht, dass im schwindlig wurde… ein fataler Fehler. Er beugte sich über Light, drehte ihn vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken und legte zwei Finger auf sein Handgelenk.

 _Ein schwacher Puls… und sehr unregelmäßig…_

 _Light muss dringend ins Krankenhaus! Ich muss ihn hier rausschaffen und das so schnell wie möglich._

L griff nach dem Arm des Studenten und schlang ihn sich über die Schultern, dann nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und hob ihn aus dem Bett.

„Halte durch, Light…"

Er drehte sich um, ging in den Flur und öffnete die Haustür, doch als sie gerademal ein Spaltweit offen war, wurde sie wieder zugedrückt.

„Wohin willst du?"

„Light… muss ins Krankenhaus…"

„Mmmh, zeig mal her…", sagte Beyond, hob den Kopf des Braunhaarigen zu sich hoch und fuhr mit dem Finger der anderen Hand, die Konturen dessen Gesichts nach.

„Ach was, brauch er nicht… aufgeplatzte Lippe und Veilchen heilen von selbst sehr schnell."

Der Detektiv wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der bewusstlose Körper von ihm gezerrt und zurück ins Schlafzimmer getragen wurde.

„Und außerdem brauch er gleich nie wieder ein Krankenhaus…"

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken stürmte L auf Beyond zu und riss ihn zu Boden.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe! Ich warne dich!"

„Du warnst mich? Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? So aufgebracht habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen, L."

„Lass Light in Ruhe, er hat dir nichts getan!"

„Doch… er hat mir dich genommen…"

„Das… stimmt nicht… ich liebe ihn nicht. Werde ich auch nie, denn ich liebe nur…"

Doch das letzte Wort wollte ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen.

„Ich höre?"

„Ich liebe nur d…"

Kraftlos stützte L seinen Körper auf Beyond ab, der nun grinsend unter ihm auf den Boden lag.

„Siehst du… er hat dich mir weggenommen!"

 _Wieso kann ich ihm nicht mehr sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? Was ist passiert?_

 _Sag es ihm! Sag es ihm einfach!_

Doch kein Wort drang mehr über seine Lippen. Wie hatte alles nur so schief laufen können?

„Wärst du so gütig nun aufzustehen oder willst du, dass er aufwacht und alles bei vollem Bewusstsein mitbekommen?"

„Alles? Was hast du vor?!"

„Och nur bisschen was ausprobieren und ihn dann töten. Ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun und ihn umbringen, während er noch bewusstlos ist… so gnädig bin ich."

„Einen Gefallen?! Gnädig?! Was hat das mit Gnade zutun einen Menschen umzubringen?! Du bist…. Du…"

„Jaaa?"

„Du bist ein Monster, Beyond!"

 **„Hey… was ist denn los B?"**

 **„Ach… nichts…"**

 **Beyond saß gerade auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer, hatte die Beine nah an den Körper gezogen und weinte bitterlich.**

 **Alice kam gerade herein und setzte sich neben das aufgelöste Bündel und legte liebevoll ihren Arm um den Schwarzschopf.**

 **„Das sieht aber nicht nach** ** _nichts_** **aus, oder was meinst du?"**

 **„Die Anderen…", presste der kleine Beyond hervor, zog einmal die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem weißen Ärmel übers Gesicht.**

 **„Die anderen Kinder nennen mich andauernd Monster…"**

 **„Hör doch nicht auf so einen Blödsinn! Du bist kein Monster! Oder hast du spitze Zähne und Krallen?"**

 **„Nein… aber…"**

 **„Nichts aber… deine roten Augen sind Rubine! Wunderschön! Die haben überhaupt nichts Gruseliges an sich… und zum Monster machen sie dich schon mal zweimal nicht!", munterte Alice ihren kleinen Bruder auf.**

 **„Na gut…", noch einmal zog der kleine Junge seine Nase hoch, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und strahlte dann über beide Backen das Mädchen an, welches ihn so oft tröstete.**

 **„Du bist die beste A… ich hab dich echt lieb."**

 **„Ich dich auch, mein Kleiner…"**

 **Dabei wuschelte sie ihm durchs Haar, stand vom Bett auf und ging hinüber zur Tür.**

 **„Alice?"**

 **„Ja?"**

 **„Wenn mich nochmal jemand Monster nennt, was soll ich tun?"**

 **„Ignorier ihn einfach! Du bist klasse, so wie du bist!"**


	42. Chapter 41

Immer wieder schlug Beyond wie von Sinnen auf das Gesicht von L. Er wehrte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr, hatte es auch schon früh aufgegeben. Nachdem ihm dieses eine Wort herausgerutscht war, hatte Beyond die Beherrschung verloren und sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen können.

„Ich bin kein Monster! Du bist ein verdammtes Monster… ich bin perfekt, so wie ich bin, L! Mir ist es scheißegal was du sagst! Hörst du?!"

Danach war er vom Detektiv aufgesprungen und zu Light aufs Bett gestiegen.

L konnte nichts mehr daran ändern, er war nur froh, dass Light wirklich noch ohnmächtig gewesen war, als Beyond sich an ihm **austobte**. Das traf es perfekt.

Zuerst hatte er Light mit einer Zange jeden einzelnen Fingernagel aus der Wurzel gezogen. L würde diesen freudigen Gesang niemals mehr vergessen können.

„Eins! Dies ist dafür, dass du L angefasst hast. Zwei! Dies ist dafür, dass du mein Spielzeug benutzt hast. Drei! Dies ist dafür, dass du ihn besudelt hast…"

Und so ging es weiter bis zur Nummer Zehn. Dem Detektiv war übel und wäre er nicht so kraftlos gewesen, hätte er sich schon lange übergeben.

Irgendwann hatte Beyond angefangen, Light jeden einzelnen Finger zu brechen und dabei immer wieder gekichert, als es geknackt hatte. Nun saß er gerade rittlings auf dem entstellten Körper und L hätte wetten können, dass dieser einem Toten gehörte, wenn nicht gerade eine kaum hörbare Laut aus dem Mund des Studenten gedrungen wäre.

„Oooh, Engelchen will das große Finale nicht verpassen. Tut mir leid L, aber ich kann daran jetzt nichts ändern."

Light sein kehliges Röcheln hörte sich unwirklich an…

Beyond beugte sich gerade zu einer Scherbe auf dem Boden, die einst zu La Tasse gehörte, und begann etwas auf dem Bauch des Studenten zu machen.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, aber ich hatte nun so viel Spaß mit dir, dass ich beschlossen habe, dich auch zu meinem Eigentum zu machen. Fühl dich geehrt!"

L wusste nun genau was Beyond da gerade machte. Wieso konnte er ihn einfach nicht aufhalten? Wieso konnte der Rotäugige Light nicht einfach schnell umbringen und ihm diese Qual ersparen?

„Mist, ich Dummerchen, wegen den Gürtelhieben sieht man das **B** jetzt nicht richtig. Egal! Ich werfe dich eh gleich weg… ich hasse kaputtes Spielzeug."

 _Wie kann er nur von einem Menschen so reden, als wäre er ein Gegenstand?_

 _Wieso habe ich nur so spät gemerkt, welcher Mensch Beyond wirklich ist?_

 _Wieso habe ich daran geglaubt, dass er sich ändern kann?_

 _Wieso habe ich nicht auf alle anderen gehört, die mich immer gewarnt haben?_

 ** _Wieso?!_**

„So… das war's dann! War echt lustig mit dir, aber du bist jetzt langweilig und ich muss noch dringend Duschen bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Bin doch ziemlich müde jetzt…"

Und dann hob Beyond eine größere Scherbe auf und legte sie an die Kehle von Light.

„Nein! Nicht…"

L versuchte seine Hand zu heben, versuchte ihn irgendwie noch aufzuhalten, doch schon sauste die Scherbe durch Lights Hals und das Blut spritze selbst dem Detektiv noch ins Gesicht.

Beyond lachte, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und badete förmlich in diesem kleinen Regen aus Blut.

Dann herrschte Stille…

Der Rotäugige schmiss die Scherbe zur Seite, schnappte den nun leblosen Körper am Handgelenk und zog ihn unsanft vom Bett. Dann ging er Duschen, sang sogar fröhlich ein Lied, danach kam er pfeifend mit einem Handtuch und einer Pyjamahose wieder aus dem Raum.

„Wie es hier aussieht… ekelhaft… musst du morgen dringend durchwischen, Schatz."

 _Was ist nur aus Beyond geworden… eine Bestie…_

 _Nein, schlimmer.._

 _Ein Monster…_

Der Rotäugige zog die blutdurchtränkten Lacken sowie Bettwäsche vom Bett, schmiss alles auf den Leichnam am Boden und legte sich dann auf sein noch sauberes Kissen, als wäre nichts passiert. L schloss seine Augen, wollte dieses Massaker vergessen, die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf sperren und irgendwann zog auch ihn die wohltuende Schwärze in seine Arme.

 **„Hallo Kleiner, wie ist dein Name?"**

 **„Ich bin B!", verkündete der kleine Junge stolz und musterte sein Vorbild aus funkelnden Augen.**

 **„Hallo B, ich bin L, aber das weißt du sicherlich."**

 **„Natürlich! Du bist einfach genial! Irgendwann will ich so sein wie du!"**

 **L legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen. Er war nicht viel jünger als der Detektiv. Vielleicht 3-4 Jahre, aber dennoch war B so viel kleiner. Er würde wohl noch seinen Schub bekommen.**

 **„Davon bin ich überzeugt! Willst du mir dein Zimmer zeigen oder etwas erzählen?"**

 **Beyond überlegte angestrengt nach, es gab einfach zu viel, was er L erzählen wollte, hatte er sich doch schon Monate auf diesen Besuch gefreut!**

 **„Mmh ja, zuerst mein Zimmer und dann meine große Schwester!"**

 **„Deine große Schwester?"**

 **„Jaaa, A! Sie ist einfach wie eine große Schwester für mich."**

 **L grinste und folgte dem kleinen Kerl in dessen Zimmer. Dort erzählte Beyond, wie er verschiedene Gifte gemixt und was er alles in Chemie gelernt hatte. Dass er versuchte fleißig zu lernen, aber meist über dem Stoff einschlief.**

 **„Alice ist da einfach der Wahnsinn. Sie lernt so viel! Bestimmt wird sie ein besserer Nachfolger als ich."**

 **Erneut legte L seine Hand auf den wuscheligen Schopf, welches seinem so sehr ähnelte.**

 **„Sag sowas nicht, Alice würde sicher gern mit dir zusammen die Nachfolge antreten sollte es mal soweit sein. Ihr seid bestimmt ein spitzen Team."**

 **„Ja und wie! Wir ergänzen uns total! Sie hat mir versprochen immer für mich da zu sein, wenn ich lieb und nett bin."**

 **L lachte auf, drehte sich um und schritt aus dem Zimmer.**

 **„Dann solltest du das auch immer sein, dann wird sie dich sicher nie verlassen."**

 _Pah Lüge! Dreckige Lüge!_

 _Reg dich nicht auf Beyond…_

 _Ich war immer lieb und nett… Nichts hat es mir gebracht!_

 _Alice hat mich verlassen…_

 _Richtig, ganz richtig! Es hat rein gar nichts gebracht…_

 _„Sie hat sich umgebracht wegen diesem Monster!", haben die Kinder geschrien und mit dem Finger auf mich gezeigt! Missgeburten!_

 _Es ist Vergangenheit… es wird nie wieder passieren… du bist jetzt stärker, Beyond._

 _Wieso war das Leben immer so ungerecht mit mir?_

 _Wieso nennen mich alle Monster?_

 _Und wieso jetzt sogar L?! Wie ein Messer, welches durch meine Brust gestoßen und dann nochmal umgedreht wurde._

 ** _Wieso?!_**

 _Ich wollte immer nur, dass mich L akzeptiert… stolz auf mich ist…_

 _Und plötzlich verstummten die Gedanken…_


	43. Chapter 42

Vorsichtig blinzelte L der Sonne entgegen. Sie blendete wahnsinnig und er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Zug überrollt. Etwas orientierungslos schaute er sich um. Er lag auf dem Bett, neben ihm Beyond und das Zimmer sah aus, als hätte es aus einem Horrorfilm kommen können.

Doch dann erinnerte sich der Detektiv… es war tatsächlich der Horror.

Er konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, dass er sich noch auf das Bett gequält hatte, aber scheinbar, wollte er immer noch bei Beyond sein.

 _Was war das gestern bloß für ein Alptraum? Wieso war Beyond so ausgeflippt?_

 _Ich war noch am Leben… aber Light… oh Gott Light… das war unverzeihlich von mir, dass ich dich hier mit reingezogen habe…_

Und dann setzte sich L auf und sah sich erneut im Zimmer um.

Keine Leiche.

Kein Blut.

Alles sauber, als wäre nichts passiert.

L petzte die Augen zusammen, drückte beide Hände gegen seinen Kopf, weil dieser sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich explodieren. Was war bloß los? Eine Halluzination?

Und dann rasten die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, wie in einem Zeitraffer und er wusste endlich was los war.

Light war bereits seit gut einem Jahr tot…

Beyond hatte nie wieder so einen Ausraster gehabt. Er hatte sich damals nie die Fußfessel entfernt, lediglich den Sender deaktiviert. Am Morgen nach dem Massaker hatte Beyond den Sender mit einer Entschuldigung an L übergeben und sich auf die Knie geworfen. Er wusste nicht, in welchem Film er damals war, es war alles so surreal.

L durfte plötzlich seinen Job als Detektiv wieder nachgehen, durfte sogar wieder Kontakt zu Watari aufnehmen und es hätte nicht besser sein können. Beyond hatte ihm nach diesem Tag nie wieder verletzt. Light mussten sie leider im Garten vergraben und schwören über seinen Tod Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Noch heute gilt er als vermisst und L hatte sich dies niemals verziehen, aber wenn er weiter als Detektiv arbeiten und Beyond bei sich haben wollte, musste es leider so sein.

Irgendwann würde er seine Schuld begleichen, da war er sich sicher.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Liebsten um und musterte ihn.

Beyond hatte wirklich eine 180° Wendung hingelegt und es machte L glücklich, dass er damit richtig lag, dass sich jeder Mensch ändern konnte. Der Rotäugige half ihm bei der Arbeit und blühte dabei sogar richtig auf. Es machte ihm scheinbar Spaß mit L zu ermitteln und Fälle zu lösen. Er wusste nicht wieso er das annahm, aber irgendwo tief im Inneren spürte er es. Woher diese Veränderung damals kam, wusste er nicht. Sie hatten nie wieder über die Ereignisse gesprochen.

„Beyond?"

L kuschelte sich an diesen, umarmte ihn und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Er durfte es und der Rotäugige liebte es mittlerweile so geweckt zu werden.

„Hey Schlafmütze, aufwachen!"

Noch immer keine Reaktion. Beyond war kühl, aber das war normal für ihn, doch nun legte L sein Ohr auf dessen Brust.

Die Welt drehte sich, L riss seine Augen auf und atmete für einige Sekunden nicht.

„B-Beyond…?"

Zuerst zaghaft, dann immer heftiger rüttelte der Detektiv am Jüngeren.

Doch er musste sich eingestehen… dass er nie wieder aufwachen würde.

Ausgelaugt ließ er seinen Kopf zurück auf Beyonds Brust fallen, schloss seine Augen und legte die flache Hand auf dessen Bauch.

Er atmete nicht mehr… wieso…?

Dann erinnerte er sich an die letzten Jahren und einzelne Tränen drückten sich ins Freie.

 _Kein Mensch der Welt hätte ihn mir nehmen können…_

 _Keine Drohung oder Bitte hätte mich jemals von ihm ferngehalten…_

 _Einzig der Tod höchstpersönlich, konnte ihn mir rauben, nur er konnte es schaffen mich aus dieser Hölle zu holen, mich zu befreien._

 _War ich nun wirklich frei?_

 _Schwer zu sagen, wenn sich dein ganzes Leben um eine Person drehte, die nun für immer fehlte._

 _War ich nun glücklich?_

 _Ich weiß es nicht…_

 _Aber was ich weiß:_

 _Das letzte Jahr war alles andere als die Hölle, es war mein größter Traum, der in Erfüllung ging._

 _Zusammen mit dir zu ermitteln und dich endlich aus dem Teufelskreis zu befreien, dich zu heilen._

 _Ich hatte das geschafft, woran so viele gezweifelt haben. Wir hatten so viele schöne Momente, so viele Fälle, die wir gemeinsam gelöst hatten._

 _Wir waren unschlagbar._

 _Die Vergangenheit hatte uns zusammengeschweißt. Das letzte Jahr für immer verbunden…_

 _Für immer? Ich hätte es mir so sehr gewünscht…_

 _Verdammt Beyond! Komm bitte zurück…_

 _Wieso wurdest du mir gerade jetzt genommen?!_

 ** _Wieso?!_**


	44. Epilog

„Ich bring dir gleich deinen Koffer, L. Mach es dir doch schonmal gemütlich."

„Danke, Watari."

Zwei Monate sind vergangen, seitdem Beyond eines Morgens unerwartet an einem Herzinfarkt starb. Er war jung, aber die Ärzte sagten, dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches sei und durchaus mal passieren kann. So tragisch dies sein mag.

Ein wenig Trost schenkte L ein einziger Gedanke: Wenigstens war er friedlich eingeschlafen…

Doch er vermisste ihn immer noch, sein Herz zog sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er an seinen alten Partner dachte. Seine Liebe. Beyond fehlte ihm… trotz allem…

Gerade betrat der Schwarzhaarige sein altes Zimmer im Wammys, welches er früher immer bezogen hatte, wenn es gerade keine Fälle gab, um die er sich kümmern musste oder die ihn aktuell interessierten. Die Villa hatte er verkauft, zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen hingen daran. Er wollte sie loswerden, nie wieder daran denken und sein Leben dort wieder anfangen, wo es vor Beyond aufgehört hatte.

Vorsichtig schritt er durch das vertraute Zimmer, öffnete den Kleiderschrank, der momentan noch leer war, und schlenderte weiter zu dem großen Stuhl, in den er sich hockend niederließ.

Behutsam strich er mit der Hand über die feine Staubschicht des Schreibtisches, dann öffnete er die erste Schublade, in der einige Stifte und ein Block lagen. L war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er grinste und schloss sie wieder, bevor er die Zweite öffnete und stutzte. Ein Brief lag darin.

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich nicht an diesen Brief erinnern. Ob eines der Kinder ihn da heimlich reingelegt hatte?

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er den Brief, er war tatsächlich noch zu, und er wusste nicht warum, aber schon beim Titel, schlich sich eine erdrückende Schwere in seinen Körper und einige Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkel. Unbewusst legte er seine rechte flache Hand auf das **"B"** auf seiner Brust.

 _An den wunderbaren Meisterdetektiv L!_

 _Hallo L! :-)_

 _A meinte, ich sollte diesen Brief nicht so anfangen, es würde doof klingen, aber mir ist das egal, denn ich finde dich wunderbar!_

 _Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du dir so viel Zeit für mich genommen hast. A sagt, es wäre nicht selbstverständlich, dass du solange bei einem Kind bleibst!_

 _Ich bewundere dich und ich strenge mich ganz doll an, mal so gut zu werden wie du!_

 _Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich auch eines Tages besser sein! ;-)_

 _Als du gefragt hattest, ob es mir hier gut geht, habe ich dich ein wenig angelogen, das tut mir sehr leid. Lügen darf man nicht…_

 _Ich habe mich leider nicht getraut es dir noch zu sagen, aber einige Kinder nennen mich_ _ **Monster**_ _. Das tut sehr weh. Es ist sehr verletzend, so sagt man das doch, oder?_

 _Ich bin kein Monster, A hat mir geraten nicht auf die Anderen zu hören… ich solle sie ignorieren._

 _Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie sagte sogar meine Augen sind wie Rubine und wunderschön!_

 _Seitdem liebe ich meine Augen sehr. Ich wünschte man würde mir öfters sagen wie schön meine Augen sind._

 _Naja, ich will dich auch nicht weiter nerven…_

 _Aber eins noch:_

 _Ich hab dich sehr gerne, L! ;-)_

 _Ich hoffe eines Tages arbeiten wir zusammen, ich möchte dich nicht ersetzen, das würde ja bedeuten, dass du nicht mehr da wärst, richtig?_

 _Das will ich nicht… ich will zusammen mit dir Fälle lösen!_

 _Du sollst stolz auf mich sein, stolz auf meine Taten. Stolz darauf, was aus mir mal wird!_

 _Ich gebe jeden Tag mein Bestes, versprochen!_

 _Oh ich muss aufhören, Alice ruft nach mir. :-)_

 _Ganz liebe Grüße_

 _Dein größter Fan und Nachfolger_

 _Beyond_


End file.
